Mozart et Salieri: juste une histoire de haine?
by Emy64
Summary: Série de One-Shot sur le couple de compositeurs
1. Présentation

**Présentation**

Alors voilà, après la fin de ma fiction _Quand la haine prend le dessus sur l'amour_ (d'ailleurs, je ne remercierais jamais assez Kilia93 pour tous ses commentaires trop gentils), je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'abandonner mon petit couple préféré (à savoir Salieri/Mozart) donc j'ai décidé de continuer à écrire sous la forme d'une série de One-Shot qui seront postés au fil de leurs rédactions.

Voilà tout, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment

Emy64

PS : un chapitre bonus sera très prochainement disponible sur _Quand la haine prend le dessus sur l'amour_ et le premier One-Shot est commencé donc il devrait bientôt arriver


	2. Je veux voir le vrai toi

Titre : Je veux voir le **vrai** toi

Pov omniscient

_ C'est une pure folie !tonna Salieri. Un scandale, une insulte, un…

_ Sornettes ! C'est un chef-d'œuvre mais vous êtes trop borné pour l'admettre !répliqua Mozart sur le même ton. Vous êtes si étroit d'esprit, si…

_ Suffit !hurla l'empereur excédé.

Les deux hommes cessèrent leur querelle pour réaliser que tout le monde les regardait attentivement. En effet, les deux compositeurs s'était croisés à l'occasion d'une représentation des _Noces de Figaro_ réajustée par Mozart, et quand ce dernier avait demandé l'avis de son modèle, tout avait dérapé… La dispute avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant –une bonne vingtaine- et rien ne les avait fait arrêter jusqu'au cri de l'empereur.

Lorsqu'il le vit rouge de colère, Salieri su immédiatement qu'il fallait faire profil bas pour échapper à ses foudres, mais l'impétueux Autrichien n'était pas de cet avis-là. Il revint pointer son doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Salieri, débitant des bêtises irréfléchies sans prendre le temps de respirer correctement. Cette fois-là, c'en fut trop pour l'Italien. Tout, dans son regard noir rempli de haine, aurait dû avertir l'Autrichien et le pousser à se reculer, mais le petit prodige était trop têtu et ne se laissa pas intimider si facilement. Grand mal lui en fasse… Salieri lui décocha une droite dont il était certain de se souvenir pendant un bon moment.

Les courtisans autour d'eux hoquetèrent, choqués par la violence de l'échange, et reculèrent prudemment. L'Italien en serait bien resté là, mais dès qu'il fut relevé Mozart afficha son sourire provocateur et poursuivit la liste des défauts qu'il prétendait trouver à son collègue. Un nouveau coup de poing fut gracieusement offert par Salieri. Mozart eut un peu plus de mal à se relever, le massant la mâchoire endolorie par ces deux coups, mais rien ne l'arrêtait.

La rage de Salieri augmenta de façon exponentielle. Il attrapa le prodige par le col de sa chemise bien trop colorée et le plaqua au premier mur venu. Bien que la douleur se propage rapidement dans le dos de l'Autrichien, il ne cessa pas de sourire pour pousser Salieri encore plus loin.

_ Salieri !s'énerva l'empereur.

L'Italien lâcha sa proie sans le quitter du regard, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'assouvir sa haine maintenant. Seulement Mozart n'était pas encore parvenu à ce qu'il voulait donc il continua son jeu.

_ Vous savez quel est votre problème Salieri ?sourit-il provocateur. Vous n'allez jamais au bout de vos émotions, c'est pour ça que votre musique sonne aussi faux que votre vie !

Salieri oublia tout : la présence de l'empereur, l'ignorance qu'il vouait à Mozart et à ses propos, son légendaire calme, les courtisans avides de ce genre d'accrochages, sa réputation… et se jeta sur Mozart pour l'ensevelir sous ses coups implacables.

L'empereur fulminait devant l'indiscipline de ses deux compositeurs favoris. Il avait toujours apprécié Salieri pour son calme et sa retenue, mais là il ne le reconnaissait plus. Son changement datait de l'arrivée de Mozart à la cour…

_ Gardes !appela l'empereur furieux. Séparez-les et emmenez-les aux cachots ! Un petit séjour à l'ombre leur fera le plus grand bien !

Trop obnubilé par son rival, Salieri ne réalisa même pas la signification de l'ordre qui venait d'être donné et se débattit furieusement quand les gardes le saisirent. Malheureusement pour l'Italien, il ne faisait pas le poids face à la garde impériale et il fut emmené de même que Mozart qui ricanait toujours, fier de lui et pourtant tout ensanglanté.

L'Italien et l'Autrichien furent enfermés dans des cachots humides et voisins mais néanmoins séparés. Il en allait de la survie de Mozart arrivé à ce stade-là… Salieri respira à grands coups, les yeux fermés, et frappa dans les pierres épaisses qui constituaient sa prison pour exorciser sa rage maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de l'assouvir sur Mozart.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le vide dans son esprit, l'Italien s'installa sur la planche humide qui faisait office de couche et tenta de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, mais rein n'y fit. Les soupirs d'exaspération de Mozart, les rats courant sur les pierres sales, les gouttes d'eau provenant de l'excès d'humidité dans la pièce et qui venaient s'écraser inlassablement sur le sol… tous ces bruits mettaient à rude épreuve les nerfs du compositeur tant aimé de Joseph II.

Pour ne rien arranger, Mozart décida qu'il lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour se calmer et réattaqua sur la même problématique fâcheuse que précédemment.

_ Vous voyez Salieri ? Si vous laissiez plus souvent libre court à vos émotions nous n'en serions pas là.

_ Evidemment, laisser tout le monde savoir ce que vous ressentez est bien meilleur, ironisa Salieri cassant. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous réponds. C'est de votre faute si nous sommes ici.

_ Ma faute ?répéta Mozart outré. Mais j'essaie juste de vous aider !

Salieri soupira et décida de ne plus prêter attention aux propos de l'Autrichien exubérant. Il finirait bien par se lasser de parler tout seul…

_ Vous savez Salieri, la première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un de passionnant à connaître sous ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence, confia Mozart très sérieux et presque timide. Et c'est cette personne que je m'efforce de découvrir.

_ En faisant tout pour me pousser à la crise de nerfs ?grogna l'Italien en contenant mal sa colère.

_ La colère donne toujours de meilleurs résultats, éluda l'Autrichien penaud. Quand vous prenez des années à connaître quelqu'un de faux, juste pour gagner sa confiance, vous n'avez même pas la certitude qu'il vous dit la vérité. Sur le coup de la colère, nos réflexes trahissent qui nous sommes vraiment. Je ne dis pas là que vous êtes violent, juste que vous êtes un homme passionné même si vous donnez l'impression d'être blasé par la vie.

Bien que choqué par les propos de Mozart, Salieri décida de ne rien en laisser paraître. Le petit prodige avait raison, et c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir si vulnérable, de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était dérangeant et l'Italien connaissait un sentiment d'insécurité encore très mal connu. Cette carapace de faux semblant qu'il arborait depuis si longtemps pour le protéger de tout était inefficace face à Mozart…

_ Voyez ? Vous recommencez à vous cacher !lui lança Mozart de façon réprobatrice. Ce n'est pas du tout bon pour vous tout ça ! Vous allez vous enfoncer dans la solitude et au final vous n'aurez aucun **véritable** ami puisque personne ne vous connait !

Salieri avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Mozart avait touché ses cordes sensibles à chaque fois, tantôt en lui parlant de sa musique, tantôt de sa carapace vierge de personnalité, et maintenant en lui parlant de cette solitude qui l'écrasait chaque soir. L'Italien considéra dans la seconde Mozart comme un danger sans égal. Il le cernait trop… Sa peur lui fit perdre le contrôle de sa colère et Salieri laissa entrevoir une nouvelle fois sa vraie face puisque l'Autrichien voyait dans son emportement la traduction de son affolement.

_ Et pourrais-je savoir pour quelle obscure raison le « grand Mozart » se permet ainsi de prétendre me connaître et de vouloir m'aider ?cracha presque Salieri.

Mozart lui sourit. Finalement Salieri était très malléable, il pouvait l'amener au bout des réflexions qu'il menait lui-même.

_ Je veux vous aider parce que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous, admit Mozart sans la moindre gêne. Mais il lui manque malgré tout du piment, tout comme à vous. Si vous viviez votre vie pleinement, il s'en ressentirait sur vos compositions qui deviendraient alors des chefs-d'œuvre incontestables. Evidemment, il n'y a pas que l'aspect créatif qui m'intéresse…

Cette dernière phrase prononcée sur ce ton –suggestif ?- poussa Salieri à sortir de son mutisme pour observer la victime de ses coups. Son visage encore tuméfié, Mozart était appuyé contre les barreaux de son propre cachot, reluquant son voisin en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, une étincelle avide dans ses yeux. Le cœur de Salieri s'affola sans qu'il en sache vraiment la raison. Il pensait devenir fou… Mais pourquoi diable Mozart le regardait-il ainsi ?

_ Dans ma vie, j'ai toujours senti un vide, un manque, au fond de moi, raconta Mozart avec un regard assez absent. J'ai essayé de combler ce vide par la compagnie des femmes mais le plaisir qu'elles me procuraient était si éphémère… Puis j'ai rencontré Aloysia. Ah… Aloysia… Quelle créature étonnante ! On ne pourrait pas se douter qu'une âme si corrompue se cache sous cette physionomie si douce ! Toujours est-il que j'ai oublié ce manque quand elle était là. Bien sûr, il était toujours présent, mais je parvenais à en faire abstraction. Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?

Salieri tiqua au « _tu_ » mais ne fit aucune remarque, absorbé par le récit de Mozart.

_ Parce que, quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai senti que ce manque était comblé. En ta présence, je me sens complet, parfaitement apaisé et heureux. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Le manque se fait plus violent en ton absence, évidemment, mais je m'efforce de me concentrer sur ma musique pour ne pas être privé de toi. Mais toi de ton côté, tu es si froid et distant. C'est pour cela que je te pousse dans tes derniers retranchements, pour que tu dévoiles enfin à moi. Soit certain d'une chose Antonio : je n'aurais de cesse que tu sois mon amant ! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne vais plus te lâcher.

Salieri frissonna. Il voulut attribuer cela à l'humidité et la froideur des cachots, mais il savait au fond de lui que les propos de Mozart étaient seuls responsables de son état. L'Italien ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait considérer ses paroles comme des menaces ou des promesses. Il en voulut à l'Autrichien de l'avoir tant chamboulé et s'enferma dans son mutisme, tournant le dos à son voisin qui le lorgnait sans vergogne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la bagarre et les deux compositeurs étaient toujours enfermés. Un garde les avait informés que l'empereur avait décidé de les laisser là une semaine « _Le temps qu'ils apprennent à se supporter un minimum_ ». Salieri était toujours aussi torturé par les paroles prononcées par le jeune prodige. Il ne savait pas quel parti adopter, alors en attendant de se retrouver loin de lui pour pouvoir y réfléchir posément, il ne pipait pas mot à son voisin.

Mozart s'ennuyait beaucoup et n'aimait pas l'atmosphère lugubre des cachots et tous ces petits bruits peu agréables alors il s'était mis en tête de combler le silence en parlant à son voisin –bien que ce dernier ne lui réponde jamais. Il lui raconta sa vie dans les moindres détails, lui confia ses craintes, ses joies, ses désirs et ses projets. Au fond de lui, la présence de Salieri le réconfortait énormément dans ces moments pénibles.

Dans la fin de la matinée du troisième jour d'enfermement, un nouveau prisonnier fut amené dans le cachot juxtaposé à celui de Salieri. Le garde le mit en garde, lui expliquant que l'homme avait tenté d'assassiner l'empereur. Peu enclin à se laisser influencer par cet élément, Salieri n'évalua pas la dangerosité du personnage dans un premier temps, mais la suite lui fit regretter son erreur. Alors qu'il tournait en rond, juste à la portée du malfrat, bien que séparé par les barreaux des cachots, l'homme tenta de saisir le compositeur par surprise dans l'idée de lui faire un étranglement. Mozart surveillant avec attention celui qu'il aimait, il put l'avertir juste à temps et Salieri esquiva l'attaque du truand.

Le compositeur Italien recula prudemment pour se mettre le plus loin possible de l'homme qui avait attenté à sa vie et se fut bientôt Mozart qui l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, le bloquant dos contre les grilles et sans défense. Des deux, il se demanda lequel était le pire finalement.

Mozart ne réalisa pas les pires craintes de Salieri et ce dernier s'aperçut bientôt qu'il ne faisait que l'enlacer, choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver.

_ Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?débita Mozart affolé.

_ J'aimerais bien pouvoir respirer, grogna Salieri gêné par ce contact.

_ Bien sûr, pardon, s'excusa l'Autrichien en relâchant sa prise sans pour autant s'offusquer de sa réaction.

Salieri pivota sur lui-même en lui adressant un regard sévère mais il commit une nouvelle erreur. Les mains de Mozart jaillirent entre les barreaux, s'emparèrent de son visage et l'attirèrent plus près de lui, ne manquant pas de lui faire se cogner le front dans son élan. Un peu étourdit par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Salieri ne vit pas les lèvres de Mozart s'approcher et fut incapable de réagir lorsqu'elles s'imposèrent aux siennes. Le choc traversa tout le corps de l'Italien qui tenta peu après de se dégager. Mozart insista encore un peu, profitant un maximum du baiser, et finit par lâcher son amant.

Le compositeur Italien respirait fortement lorsqu'il se recula d'un pas des grilles pour se soustraire aux bras de Mozart et l'observer avec étonnement. L'Autrichien arborait un sourire extasié, sa respiration elle aussi erratique, et contemplait son voisin avec tant d'amour qu'on eu put croire qu'il venait de lui offrir un présent d'une valeur inestimable.

Derrière les deux compositeurs, le troisième prisonnier s'agitait, prit par un nouvel accès de démence. Ses cris interpellèrent les gardes qui vinrent vérifier que les deux compositeurs ne s'entretuaient pas.

_ Il a essayé de tuer Antonio !moucharda Mozart dès leur arrivée. Il faut l'enfermer chez les fous ! Il n'est pas sain d'esprit !

L'homme tentait désespérément d'atteindre un des gardes pour lui faire subir le sort qu'il avait réservé à Salieri, griffant frénétiquement le vide. Les deux gardes se regardèrent, médusés par le comportement agressif du fou furieux. Ils décidèrent conjointement de consulter l'empereur car il n'y avait que 3 cachots et réunir l'un ou l'autre des prisonniers présentait un risque mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Salieri –le compositeur préféré de l'empereur- en danger. Un garde resta donc avec les prisonniers pendant que l'autre allait demander les directives de l'empereur les concernant.

Ce dernier, chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer, décida de faire libérer les deux compositeurs. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à son si grand ami Salieri. Une fois à l'air libre, Salieri fit une pause dans la rue, fermant les yeux pour apprécier pleinement l'air qu'il respira avec un plaisir manifeste. Se sentant observé, il consentit au bout de longues secondes à ouvrir les yeux. Il rencontra alors le regard brillant de Mozart qui lui souriait tendrement. Prenant sa main quelques secondes, il chuchota ces quelques mots « _Je t'attendrais_ », et s'en alla rejoindre son propre foyer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salieri resta profondément troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il s'en était prit à Mozart. Espérant faire la part des choses, il demeura chez lui toute la semaine pour ne pas être influencé par le prodige exubérant. L'empereur finit par le visiter, craignant qu'il ne souffre d'un quelconque mal et l'invita à participer à de prochaines festivités, ce que Salieri ne put refuser.

La fête arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Salieri. Il redoutait que Mozart soit présent lui aussi. Comme il le craignait, ce dernier n'avait pas raté l'occasion de revoir celui qu'il désirait et l'observait un peu plus loin. Même impliqué dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Rosenberg à propos de musique, Salieri ne pouvait pas ignorer les regards concupiscents de l'Autrichien et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. La soirée se déroula sans incident majeur. Salieri conversa avec de nombreuses personnes, et à chaque fois Mozart s'arrangeait pour se mettre en face de lui, à quelques mètres de là, pour le dévorer du regard.

Sentant ses jambes de plus en plus faibles, Salieri s'excusa pour aller se trouver un verre de vin et Mozart en profita. Passant à côté de lui en feignant de l'ignorer complètement, il s'attacha à le frôler plus que de raison, ce qui fit frissonner l'Italien. Ce dernier décida que s'en était trop pour la même soirée et s'excusa auprès de l'empereur de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Dès qu'il put le faire, l'Italien quitta le palais et se rendit à grand pas chez lui, fermant la porte à clef avant de se laisser glisser le dos contre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ce Mozart. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui d'habitude si maître de lui-même se laisser envouter par cet homme qui jouait visiblement avec lui ! Mais si Mozart ne jouait pas…que ferait-il ? Plus il le repousserait, plus Mozart s'acharnerait à s'introduire dans sa vie ! Cela déplaisait beaucoup à Salieri ! Quoi que non, c'était juste ce qu'il voulait se faire croire sans même y parvenir…

Salieri noya les méandres tortueux de ses réflexions contradictoires dans l'alcool, fuyant temporairement le trouble auquel il était sujet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rien ne s'était arrangé pour le compositeur Italien. Un mois déjà s'était écoulé et à chaque fois qu'il vit Mozart, ce dernier adopta le même comportement, l'aguichant puis faisant semblant de l'ignorer lorsqu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. L'empereur voyant son ami si mal lui avait proposé les services de ses médecins les plus compétents, mais son mal était tout simplement incurable. L'amour est une maladie dont on ne guérit pas…

Passant une énième nuit blanche, Salieri ne trouva plus la force d'affronter la solitude qui lui pesait tant et s'était transformée en véritable angoisse à la nuit tombée. Ne se souciant pas de l'heure, il attrapa sa veste et quitta sa demeure. Les rues étaient bien sombres à cette heure-ci, mais Salieri savait où il voulait se rendre. Il voulait voir l'unique personne apte à le débarrasser de ses peurs et de sa solitude, la seule qui le connaissait vraiment. En cette heure tardive, il eut un peu peur de l'accueil qu'il recevrait, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage.

A sa grande surprise, un domestique ouvrit très vite lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, parfaitement habillé, comme s'il ne s'était pas couché. Toujours étonné, Salieri le laissa le débarrasser de sa veste et s'avança vers le salon, comme le lui avait indiqué l'homme.

Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine, il eu presque peur que cela s'entende. Salieri poussa la porte doucement et eu droit à un spectacle absolument délicieux. Eclairé à la lumière des bougies parsemant le salon, Mozart attendait sur un fauteuil tourné face à la porte, comme s'il l'attendait, sa chemise déboutonnée sur les premiers boutons dévoilant une partie de son torse assez alléchante. Sa cheville droite était sur son genou gauche et sa main droite retenait sa tête. Un sourire sensuel et suggestif habillait ses lèvres. Impossible pour Salieri de douter que son collègue était ravi de sa venue.

_ Je t'attendais, sourit Mozart réjouit.

Salieri ne répondit rien, trop envouté par la vision qui s'imposait à lui. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Même si l'Italien ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de Mozart, et ces rêves n'avaient rien de sanglants ou de haineux…

Toujours en transe, Salieri avança très doucement vers le futur amant qu'il convoitait. Mozart se mit debout souplement, enchanté par la tournure des évènements, et combla la distance qui le séparait encore de Salieri. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'ils furent à quelques misérables millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ne tenant plus, Mozart approcha son nez du cou de son aimé et respira à pleins poumons son odeur musqué, ce qui fit frissonner son collègue. Même s'il en crevait d'envie, Mozart savait qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser une seconde fois celui qu'il chérissait tant, sachant que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas cette fois.

Alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher, l'Italien posa très doucement ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de celui qu'il avait tant détesté aimer, même si l'amour avait finalement triomphé, et rapprocha encore un peu son visage mais marqua une pause, telle une hésitation, lorsque leurs lèvres furent proches de s'unir pour un baiser. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, ensorcelant encore plus l'Italien, mais ce qui le fit céder fut le geste tendre de Mozart lorsqu'il reposa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme qu'il aimait. Salieri effaça alors les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait et l'embrassa. D'abord hésitant, le baiser devint tendre puis langoureux et fougueux.

Leurs mains migrèrent pour essayer d'être toujours plus proche de l'être aimé et les soupirs de plaisirs envahirent rapidement la pièce.

_ Oh Antonio !gémit Mozart entre deux baisers.

L'Autrichien reprit le ballet sensuel de leurs langues mais il sentait que son partenaire n'était plus vraiment concentré et se recula pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il y lu de l'hésitation, ce qui l'affola et il se jeta désespérément sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, pensant profiter de la dernière occasion qu'il aurait de les courtiser. L'Italien l'arrêta sans brusquerie et se recula légèrement, le retenant par les poignets.

_ Je crois que nous devons parler de tout cela, posa-t-il sans animosité.

Mozart hocha fébrilement la tête, apeuré de voir sa bulle de bonheur éclater si vite après qu'elle se soit formée, et attrapa la main de la personne qui le hantait jour et nuit pour le conduire sur un canapé. L'Autrichien prit deux verres qu'il remplit de whisky et en tendit un à celui qu'il désirait ardemment. Ce dernier, bien que désireux de tout oublier dans les méandres de ce liquide salvateur, savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à fuir lâchement la réalité. L'Italien renonça donc à savourer le liquide ambré, bien qu'il l'accepta poliment de la main de Mozart.

L'Autrichien ne tenait pas en place, anxieux à l'idée de la conversation qui allait suivre. Il redoutait d'entendre celui qu'il aimait lui dire que c'était une erreur, que ce baiser ne signifiait absolument rien et qu'il ne voulait plus le fréquenter à l'avenir. Les pensées se bousculaient aussi dans l'esprit de Salieri. Il était encore embrumé par le délicieux baiser qu'il avait partagé avec l'Autrichien, ce qui n'aidait pas Salieri à faire le vide quelques secondes. Finalement, il se lança en évoquant à regret le sujet le plus fâcheux qui s'interposait dans leur idylle hypothétique.

_ Qu'en est-il de Constance ?

_ Constance ?répéta Mozart étonné.

_ La femme que tu es censé épouser prochainement, lui rappela tristement Salieri.

_ Je ne vais pas l'épouser, le rassura Mozart. Sa mère m'avait piégé mais elle a trouvé le contrat et l'a déchiré. Je ne suis plus tenu de l'épouser et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Est-ce là tout ce qui te tracasse Antonio ?lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

_ Comment puis-je savoir que tout cela n'a rien d'un jeu ? Que tu ne partiras pas courtiser la première femme venue au lever du soleil ?débita l'Italien déchiré par ses doutes.

_ Tout cela n'a rien d'un jeu ! Bon, j'admets que mes méthodes sont très peu défendables, mais le résultat reste le même. Je t'aime Antonio, sinon je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal à faire ressortir le **vrai** toi…

Les secondes s'écoulèrent en silence alors que Mozart attendait une réponse de Salieri en montrant des signes évidents de nervosité. Il venait de lui dire. Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime ». Et il n'avait pas de réponse… Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Salieri ne s'épanchait pas sur ses sentiments à longueur de journée –pour ne pas dire _pas du tout _!- mais cet aveu était sincère et Mozart aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit réciproque. Désespéré par le silence de celui qu'il aimait, Mozart se leva, les larmes aux yeux, et lui tourna le dos pour qu'il ne le voie pas pleurer.

_ Mais bien sûr, toi tu ne m'aimes pas… Alors tu peux partir. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer le chemin…

_ Non.

Ce fut tout ce que Salieri trouva à répondre. Mozart pensa qu'il refusait effectivement qu'il le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, mais il fut surpris de voir Salieri venir se poster devant lui et relever doucement son visage ruisselant de larmes pour croiser son regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, les yeux de Salieri brillaient d'une tendresse infinie. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus et un sourire doux s'affichait sur ses lèvres pleines.

_ Non, tu te trompes, rajouta l'Italien. Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite.

Le cœur de Mozart bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Salieri sourit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, d'un sourire vrai et épanoui. Bien qu'encore troublé par l'étrangeté de la situation, il ne s'était jamais senti si bien, si comblé, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé cela. Les lèvres des compositeurs finirent par se rejoindre pour une étreinte douce et amoureuse. Les deux hommes interprétèrent ce baiser telle une promesse, un _pour toujours_ d'une authenticité bouleversante.

Salieri se laissa aller dans les bras de son futur-amant et la suite s'enchaina tout naturellement. Les baisers s'enflammèrent, les mains se firent plus baladeuses, les vêtements volèrent et les corps s'aimèrent pour la première nuit d'une très longue liste.

FIN


	3. La nuit tu m'appartiens

Titre : La nuit tu m'appartiens

Pov omniscient

Salieri retint une nouvelle fois un soupir d'exaspération. L'empereur lui avait demandé –ou plutôt _il avait_ _exigé de lui_- de collaborer avec Mozart pour rédiger un concerto. Sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Salieri s'était rapidement mis au travail, se disait « _Plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite je m'en débarrasserais_ », mais ce n'était pas la seule exigence de l'empereur. Pour être certain que les deux compositeurs se consacreraient entièrement à leur musique, il les avait fait déménager dans une villa éloignée de la ville. Des domestiques passaient uniquement aux heures des repas pour leur apporter de quoi manger, sinon ils étaient seuls toute la journée.

Evidemment, tout aurait été plus simple si l'enthousiasme débordant de Mozart ne le faisait pas piailler comme une pipelette toute la journée durant. Pour quelques notes travaillées, Salieri avait le droit à un grand monologue sur ses précédentes œuvres. Cet Autrichien était un moulin à paroles…N'allez pas croire que Salieri allait craquer ! Non, c'était déjà fait…

Plutôt que de tuer l'Autrichien bavard et avide de sa reconnaissance, Salieri quitta le banc du clavecin et rejoignis sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma. La nuit avait déjà fait son apparition, et comme le repas avait déjà été pris, il pouvait s'en aller dormir sans éprouver de culpabilité à délaisser la tâche confiée par Joseph II. Salieri partit alors se coucher l'esprit tranquille, mais il se releva au beau milieu de la nuit puisqu'il avait soif. Descendant sans bruit les marches, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine en prenant garde à ne pas heurter les meubles au passage. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait prit le risque de réveiller l'Autrichien si bavard.

Arrivé à destination, il trouva la cruche d'eau et se servit à boire, toujours en silence. L'été s'étant installé, l'air était lourd et les grillons chantaient dehors, ce que Salieri prit le temps d'apprécier quelques minutes. Détendu au possible, le compositeur préféré de Joseph II reprit la direction de sa chambre dans l'idée de finir sa nuit, mais rien ne se passa de la sorte…

Au détour d'un mur, une ombre se faufila sous ses yeux, l'agrippa en le bloqua dans un angle. Dans la pénombre, Salieri ne pouvait pas voir clairement qui était son agresseur mais il devinait qu'il s'agissait de Mozart alors il ne s'inquiéta pas trop. Il eu tort. Toujours bloqué entre les murs et le corps de l'Autrichien, Salieri sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son entrejambe. Mais que diable fabriquait Mozart ? Il tenta de le repousser mais le prodige le tenait trop fermement pour que ce soit possible.

_ Cesse de gigoter !exigea autoritairement Mozart.

Surpris par le ton qu'il prenait, Salieri se figea l'espace d'un instant mais ces fugaces secondes suffirent à l'Autrichien pour atteindre son but. Salieri étouffa un hoquet de surprise en sentant la main de Mozart caresser la plus sensible partie de son corps. Même s'il était choqué du comportement de son collègue, Salieri ne pouvait se voiler la face. Il aimait les caresses prodiguées par Mozart et seul son orgueil l'empêchait de se laisser aller aux gémissements qu'il retenait difficilement.

Mozart mit encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, désireux de l'entendre –au moins- soupirer son nom, mais rien ne vint, Salieri restait obstinément muet. Comme l'Italien ne s'autorisait pas à se détendre pour profiter pleinement des attentions de Mozart, ce dernier eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire atteindre la jouissance et se volatilisa aussitôt.

Salieri, encore tout chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer, regagna sa chambre comme s'il était en transe et se recoucha pour se rendormir immédiatement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le compositeur préféré de Joseph II se réveilla difficilement le matin suivant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si Mozart lui avait vraiment accordé ses attentions la veille. Il se conforta dans l'idée qu'il était fatigué et que voir si souvent Mozart l'avait conduit à avoir ces étranges rêves.

Comme tous les jours, Salieri s'habilla et descendit les escaliers, résigné à devoir passer une nouvelle journée de labeur avec Mozart. Il trouva ce dernier de bonne humeur et comme il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les évènements de la veille, il déduisit qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé.

La journée se passa à l'identique de toutes celles écoulées en ces mêmes lieux : Mozart passait son temps à babiller inutilement et Salieri essayait tant bien que mal de le supporter et de le mettre au travail. Rien de nouveau en somme. Pourtant, la nuit tombée, Salieri éprouva un sentiment d'excitation mêlé à de l'appréhension à l'idée d'aller se coucher. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Le sentiment était là, voilà tout…

Passant outre cette sensation étrange qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, Salieri monta se coucher. La lune était pleine ce soir. Au loin, il pouvait entendre un loup hurler dans les bois voisins. Pour une raison inconnue à l'Italien, ce dernier ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il eut beau se tourner et se retourner sur sa couche, impossible de trouver les bras reposant de Morphée. Excédé, il finit par se lever pour rejoindre le salon pour récupérer le livre qu'un ami lui avait offert et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de lire.

Comme la veille, l'ombre fit son apparition. Cette fois-ci en revanche, Salieri fut intercepté dans le hall d'entrée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. La prise de son tortionnaire se fit moins forte que la veille et les plaisirs prodigués furent encore plus grands. Seuls de petits éléments changèrent… Le contact était plus doux et l'ombre lui vola un baiser avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Salieri se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, se demandant sérieusement s'il ne commençait pas à devenir fou. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Mozart était le seul à vivre avec lui dans cette villa et il aimait la compagnie des **femmes** ! Salieri n'y comprenait rien. La seule solution qu'il trouva fut qu'il perdait l'esprit, qu'il était simplement victime d'hallucinations.

Alors qu'il se torturait toujours l'esprit avec ces questionnements, Morphée eut pitié de lui et l'emporta dans son monde d'oubli pour quelques heures…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette nuit, et toutes les suivantes avaient suivit le même schéma. Salieri était convaincu de perdre l'esprit à présent. Ses fantasmes peu ordinaires s'étaient transformés en hallucinations qui lui semblaient si réelles… C'était là la seule explication que Salieri avait trouvé.

Cette nuit-là serait différente, il se l'était promis. Ce soir il lutterait contre ses instincts, il ne quitterait pas sa chambre. Pour y parvenir, il avait déjà récupéré le livre au salon et une carafe d'eau pour supprimer tous les motifs qui auraient pu le pousser à sortir de sa chambre. Tel un enfant qui a peur du noir, il avait disposé des bougies dans sa chambre de sorte à supprimer la moindre zone d'ombre.

Sa montre en main, Salieri ne comptait plus ses soupirs. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, une fois de plus, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le livre que son ami lui avait offert. La tentation de sortir de la chambre l'écrasait, mais pour sa santé mentale il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Alors il attendait, fixant sans même la voir la porte de sa chambre.

2 heures du matin. Toujours rien. Salieri passa ses mains sur son visage. La fatigue le tenaillait, et pourtant il ne réussissait toujours pas à s'endormir. Pourquoi Morphée l'avait-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi la nuit était-elle si longue ? Tous les démons de l'enfer s'étaient-ils associer pour le faire sombrer dans les abysses de la folie suprême ?

Pensant qu'un peu d'air lui ferait du bien, Salieri délaissa son lit pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre et respirer à grands coups. Un regain d'énergie roula dans son être torturé. Oui, il affronterait cette nuit. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, et il ne comptait pas abandonner son indépendance aujourd'hui. Quel que soit ce mal qui le rongeait, il allait disparaître au lever du jour, alors que la vérité ultime s'imposerait à lui.

La porte de la chambre de Salieri grinça, ce qui fit retourner vivement l'Italien. Il n'y avait pas de folie dans son esprit. Mozart se tenait bien là, à l'encadrement de la porte. L'ombre venait d'être démasquée. Tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine était vrai…

Salieri ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de savoir qu'il jouissait encore de toutes ses facultés mentales ou s'affoler du comportement diurne de l'Autrichien. L'Italien n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter puisque son collègue avançait déjà. Il vint lui prendre la main et le fit assoir sur le bord de son lit, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. En voyant Mozart commencer à défaire son pantalon, Salieri sortit un peu de sa transe.

_ Non, murmura-t-il peu convaincant.

_ Chut, susurra tendrement Mozart. _La nuit tu m'appartiens…_

Et avec ces derniers mots il baisa chastement les lèvres de l'Italien. Le voyant se laisser faire, il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Salieri, hébété et émerveillé à la fois, finit par répondre aux avances des lèvres de Mozart. Ce dernier déboutonna lentement la chemise de son amant, sans pour autant chercher à lui retirer, et arriva enfin à sa ceinture. Mozart ne quitta pas les lèvres de celui qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps et ajouta quelques caresses qui firent soupirer son amant de plaisir. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'Autrichien, ravi d'avoir le début d'une réaction qu'il attendait depuis leur première rencontre.

Non sans regrets, Mozart quitta les lèvres de l'être chéri et laissa descendre les siennes sur son torse, migrant inexorablement vers la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, Mozart accorda les plus délicieuses attentions à son amant. Celui-ci se tendit, surpris, mais se laissa ensuite emporter par le plaisir.

_ Wolfgang !geignit l'Italien.

Juste un prénom, et c'était pourtant tout ce que désirait Mozart. Il gardait bon espoir de lui faire crier très prochainement… Une fois que le plaisir de son partenaire ait atteint son apogée, Mozart s'allongea sur lui, caressant tendrement son torse finement musclé. S'il ne savait pas son amant si fatigué, il n'aurait pas eu de scrupules à poursuivre leurs ébats, mais il devait bien admettre que Salieri méritait bien un peu de repos. Les nuits qu'il lui avait fait passer n'était pas tranquilles et il voyait chaque jour ses traits un peu plus tirés par la fatigue.

Peu à peu Salieri s'endormit, Mozart le câlinant toujours un peu. L'Autrichien le trouvait vraiment adorable ainsi démuni de son masque de faux-semblants. Il le couvrit des couvertures et quitta la chambre après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser. Il serait bien resté, mais pour la bonne poursuite de son plan il avait besoin de se retirer avant qu'il se réveille au matin, sans oublier que lui aussi avait besoin de dormir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La journée suivante se déroula comme les autres, à la différence près que Salieri se savait maintenant sain d'esprit, ce qui le soulageait. Les deux compositeurs firent comme si rien n'avait changé, mais au sourire coquin de Mozart, on devinait facilement que des plans peu louables se formaient dans son esprit. Salieri l'ignora du mieux qu'il put pour se consacrer à son travail mais l'Autrichien ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Alors qu'il faisait tout pour croiser son regard concupiscent, lui tournant le dos en donnant l'impression d'étudier une feuille de partitions, Mozart vint « _innocemment_ » se coller à son collègue, son entrejambe en contact avec les fesses de l'Italien. Ce dernier sursauta mais prit le partit de faire abstraction de ce contact, sachant pertinemment que les choses dégénéreraient rapidement s'il cherchait à s'éloigner.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, Mozart cherchant à aguicher son amant sans pour autant aller plus loin, et Salieri faisant de son mieux pour lui résister. L'Italien était vraiment impatient de voir la nuit arriver et Mozart salivait d'avance de se savoir si proche d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Dans cette dernière ligne droite, la tension se faisait plus lourde que jamais dans la villa.

La nuit tomba enfin. Les grillons chantèrent dans l'air lourd de la nuit, la brise légère apportait le son du bruissement des feuilles aux oreilles de Salieri qui recouvrit ainsi son calme. Cette nuit, il n'allait pas attendre sagement que Mozart vienne le rejoindre. Une dizaine de minutes après avoir rejoint sa chambre, Salieri la quitta au profit de celle de Mozart. La passion l'étouffait. Il y pénétra sans frapper mais ne surpris pas l'Autrichien puisque ce dernier l'attendait, assis sur son lit avec un sourire carnassier.

Mozart se leva et Salieri combla la distance entre eux, l'attrapant par la nuque pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'Autrichien gémit, aux anges, et s'accrocha à la chemise de son amant tout en approfondissant le baiser. Les deux compositeurs s'enflammèrent. Mozart entraina son amant par le col pour le repousser sur le lit et ainsi s'installer à califourchon sur sa taille. Reproduisant les mêmes gestes que la veille, Mozart déboutonna la chemise de Salieri et lui offrit un plaisir sans nom, encouragé par l'intéresser qui le guidait, une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Mozart, il parvint enfin à faire crier son nom à Salieri. Mais la nuit ne s'arrêtait pas là… non, pas cette fois…

Alors que Salieri voulait retourner la faveur à son partenaire, ce dernier refusa, souhaitant ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être chéri en secret. Prenant soin de ne pas lui faire trop mal, Mozart exauça son vœu et quand la douleur fit enfin place au plaisir, les deux compositeurs s'aimèrent librement, pendant plusieurs heures.

Quelques heures avant l'aurore, alors que Mozart dormait comme un bébé, Salieri quitta la chambre, conformément aux règles qu'il s'imposait. Cette relation ne devait exister que la nuit… Elle serait trop mal vue par les courtisans ou toute autre personne extérieure à l'affaire…

Enfin en paix avec lui-même à ce sujet, Salieri s'endormit paisiblement, repu d'amour pour la première fois de son existence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le travail des deux compositeurs était maintenant achevé. Leur routine n'avait pas changé depuis leur première fois, mais Salieri savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer, et même s'il en souffrait beaucoup, il savait qu'une conversation avec Mozart s'imposait pour mettre fin à cette courte idylle. Le jour de leur départ, Salieri alla trouver Mozart dans sa chambre alors qu'il faisait son paquetage.

_ Juste une dernière chose avant de partir : ce qui s'est passé ici reste ici, précisa l'Italien non sans regret.

Mozart releva la tête et s'approcha de son amant. Salieri craignait qu'il fasse une scène, qu'il se mette à pleurer et refuse de tout oublier, mais l'Autrichien n'en fit rien. Cela fit un peu de peine à Salieri mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment souhaiter la tristesse de celui qu'il aimait tendrement.

_ Je ne voyais pas cela différemment, approuva Mozart dignement.

_ Bien. Adieu Wolfgang, souffla Salieri peiné.

Mozart savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il disait adieu à leurs ébats, à leurs familiarités complices, à leurs passions… L'Italien s'approcha pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui fut son amant. Un baiser d'adieu… Très vite, Salieri tourna les talons, retenant ses larmes, et quitta la villa sans un regard en arrière.

_ A très bientôt Antonio, murmura Mozart pour lui-même.

Pas qu'il soit décidé à faillir à sa parole, non… Il avait d'autres projets… Ici, il avait obtenu les nuits de celui qu'il aimait, mais une fois de retour chez lui, il lui déroberait aussi ses journées…

Oui, le jeu allait recommencer…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_ Une pure merveille !s'extasia l'empereur après le concerto donné par Mozart. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais fait travailler avec Salieri plus tôt !

Mozart sourit et accepta modestement les compliments de l'empereur, attribuant tout le mérite à son collègue Italien. Ce dernier avait quitté le palais peu après la fin de la représentation. L'Autrichien avait du mal à tenir en place. Il voulait mettre son plan à exécution ce soir et devoir écouter les compliments de courtisans qui ne connaissaient rien à la musique l'insupportait.

Lorsqu'il put enfin s'éclipser, il courut en direction de la demeure de son aimé. S'étant renseigné au cours de la semaine, il savait exactement comment faire pour y pénétrer sans réveiller son occupant. Il y avait un balcon à l'arrière de la maison, et Salieri aimait bien dormir avec les portes donnant dessus ouvertes. S'aidant d'un muret non loin, Mozart grimpa souplement au balcon et entrebâilla les doubles portes de façon à pouvoir se faufiler dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. La faible lueur provenant de la lune lui permit de deviner la forme endormie de son amant sur le lit.

Un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres, il avança sans bruit et se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il consacra de douces attentions à celui qu'il aimait.

_ Wolfgang, gémit Salieri toujours endormi.

L'Autrichien sourit et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps si désirable de son amant, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller. Salieri ne s'opposa en rien aux douceurs de Mozart et laissa le plaisir déferler dans son corps avant d'attirer son amant à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

_ Je t'ai manqué Antonio ?fanfaronna Mozart.

Le prodige ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de celui qui possédait son cœur pour un baiser encore plus fougueux que le précédent. Une fois haletant, il se souvint de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eut.

_ Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'on tournait la page, lui fit remarquer Salieri.

_ Et c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait, sourit Mozart. Là-bas je n'avais que tes nuits, maintenant je veux tes jours **et **tes nuits…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Mozart l'empêcha de parler en lui ravissant ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre. Salieri se laissa emporter par l'enthousiasme de l'Autrichien et ils purent poursuivre leur nuit sans qu'aucun obstacle ne se dresse entre eux.

Certes, Salieri n'était pas encore prêt à avouer ses sentiments à son exubérant amant, mais Mozart était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, surtout que maintenant il avait ses jours et ses nuits… Mozart avait échoué à se l'approprier par les voies doucereuses de l'amour, mais la passion et le désir achèveraient facilement de l'aider à s'emparer du bel Italien qui occupait toutes ses pensées…

FIN


	4. Les rôles s'inversent

Titre : Les rôles s'inversent

Pov omniscient

C'était un jour très important pour Salieri. Aujourd'hui, il se mariait. Certes, beaucoup de personnes prenaient cet acte comme une fin tragique, celle du libertinage, mais Salieri y voyait une échappatoire. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à se rendre devant l'autel actuellement.

Beaucoup de courtisans, de compositeurs –ses « amis »- et l'empereur avaient fait le déplacement, l'église était pleine à craquer. Le cœur de Salieri battait si fort. Il lui criait qu'il faisait une bêtise, mais l'Italien ne pouvait plus reculer.

La future mariée pénétra enfin dans l'allée, au bras de son tuteur. L'heureuse élue ? Joséphine Dendur, une femme assez mignonne et pas trop embêtante. Il ne l'avait rencontrée qu'un mois avant, mais la situation était urgente alors l'Italien avait précipité leur union. Ne prenez pas cet air choqué ! Vous pensiez vraiment que Salieri trouverait une femme à aimer pour l'oublier _lui _? Non… c'était juste impossible…

Qui était ce _lui _? Ne l'avez-vous pas encore deviné ? C'est Mozart, évidemment ! L'Autrichien lui collait à la peau, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Tous les jours, Mozart venait le voir et lui parlait inlassablement de ses projets et de ses travaux déjà réalisés. Salieri n'en pouvait plus ! Le prodige occupait ses rêves de façon malsaine, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il épousait cette femme, espérant oublier dans ses bras le désir qu'il éprouvait pour un autre homme.

Bien que sa beauté soit toujours aussi moyenne, Salieri se força à afficher un mince sourire censé la complimenter. Il n'était pas très fort pour tous les compliments et mots tendres, il faudra qu'elle s'y fasse. La cérémonie commença, ennuyante au possible. Le corps de Salieri était là, mais son esprit vagabondait loin, s'autorisant à fantasmer une dernière fois sur ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec Mozart.

L'échange des vœux arriva bien assez vite. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus le cœur de l'Italien lui hurlait qu'il était en train de faire une erreur monumentale. Les vœux de Salieri furent absolument démunis de substance, étant destinés à quelqu'un d'autre, mais les mots étaient inspirés et l'auditoire ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était pas sincère. Les vœux de Joséphine furent d'une banalité lassante mais Salieri s'efforça à l'écouter un minimum. Vint enfin le moment fatidique.

_ Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais…, déclara l'ecclésiastique avec ce sourire qui horripilait le compositeur Italien.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, l'empereur observant « l'heureux couple » avec une tendresse évidente pour son compositeur favori. Alors que le prête allait reprendre la parole pour les unir éternellement, un homme osa se lever et défier les regards de tous ceux dans l'église.

_ J'aurais quelque chose à dire moi !annonça-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

Cette voix, cette audace, cette personnalité, c'était bien sûr Mozart. L'Autrichien se fit un chemin à travers la foule, ne manquant pas de bousculer certains invités au passage. Salieri l'observait faire avec un mécontentement très perceptible. Pourquoi venait-il le persécuter jusqu'ici ? Ne pouvait-il pas aller hanter quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ?

Joséphine s'agitait près de l'autel, mais ce détail échappa à Salieri qui était trop occupé à fusiller l'objet de ses rêves fous pour s'en inquiéter. Mozart parvint enfin à l'allée centrale, soupirant de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir, et s'avança comme l'avait fait la fiancée de l'Italien avant lui. Cette vision remua le ventre de Salieri pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

_ Comment osez-vous Mozart ?siffla-t-il en tentant de se reprendre.

Pour une fois, le sourire joueur de l'Autrichien avait déserté son visage. Il paraissait assez énervé à vrai dire. La vérité c'était qu'il était déçu de voir l'homme qu'il aimait si proche d'unir sa vie à cette femme dénuée d'intérêt, mais il avait des armes pour empêcher cette union…

_ Tu ne peux pas te marier avec elle !avança-t-il en se plantant devant Salieri.

C'en était trop d'un coup pour Salieri. D'abord son attirance pour Mozart, ensuite ce mariage, mais l'intervention de Mozart… Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de l'Italien… Mozart ou Joséphine… Les deux avaient emprunté le même chemin pour se rendre devant ce même autel… En voyant qu'on attendait de lui qu'il réponde, Salieri fit de son mieux pour vider son esprit de ces pensées étranges mais pas si déplaisantes.

_ « _Tu_ » ? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous Mozart ? Il vous arrive souvent de perturber le mariage d'autres personnes ?grogna Salieri en lui décochant un regard noir.

_ Faisons fi de toutes ses manières ridicules, soupira Mozart agacé. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire l'erreur de l'épouser.

_ Je n'ai même pas envie d'en connaître les raisons, allez vous rassoir ou sortez, exigea durement l'Italien.

_ Elle attend un enfant, lâcha Mozart.

Un hoquet de stupeur parcouru l'assemblée. L'Autrichien n'était pas particulièrement fier de faire cela à celui qu'il aimait tendrement et qu'il avait vainement essayé de séduire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une union basée sur l'amour et il était prêt à tout pour conquérir celui qui possédait sans le savoir son cœur. Joséphine tremblait à côté de Salieri, avouant silencieusement son forfait. En même temps, ceci expliquait qu'elle ait accepté si vite sa proposition de mariage. D'un côté, Salieri était soulagé d'avoir une raison de ne pas l'épouser, mais il n'était pas plus aidé dans son affaire avec Mozart.

_ De qui ?questionna Salieri froidement.

_ De Rosenberg, cafta l'Autrichien.

_ C'est la meilleure, soupira l'Italien affligé.

Le comte Rosenberg faisait justement parti des invités, et sa femme aussi… L'Italien connaissait les nombreuses infidélités de l'énergumène mais jamais elles n'avaient été étalées au grand jour devant tous. Une dispute éclata rapidement sous le regard résigné de Salieri. Son cœur battait joyeusement dans sa poitrine, mais son esprit pleurait cet échec.

L'empereur finit par se lasser de tout ce vacarme et se leva en réclamant le silence. Salieri était un grand ami, il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser dans cette situation précaire.

_ Salieri, devant l'état de votre fiancée, je pense qu'il est plus que normal d'annuler cette union, et vous Rosenberg, vous assumerez la paternité de cet enfant à naître puisqu'il est votre, décida l'empereur avec autorité. Maintenant, mes chers amis, quittez rapidement cette église, je pense que notre hôte a suffisamment supporté pour la journée.

Même si la curiosité malsaine propre à la cour rongeait les convives, ils sortirent docilement de l'église, ne désirant nullement s'attirer la disgrâce de l'empereur. Joséphine s'en alla toute honteuse, la tête basse. Son secret dévoilé devant tout le monde, elle serait à jamais exclue des mondanités. Salieri songea un moment que Mozart avait été bien cruel avec elle, mais au final il lui avait évité d'élever l'enfant d'un personnage qu'il ne supportait pas.

Salieri était resté pour voir les derniers invités partir et lorsque ce fut fait, il soupira lourdement et défit le col de sa chemise en s'avançant dans l'allée pour sortir. Mozart marchait à côté de lui, étonnamment silencieux. L'Autrichien compatissait à la peine –inexistante- de son collègue par cette attitude sage et son silence était un véritable soulagement pour Salieri dont le cerveau était en surchauffe.

Les deux hommes parvinrent assez rapidement à la salle dans laquelle Salieri s'était préparé moins d'une heure plus tôt. Ce dernier, toujours dans ses pensées, repoussa machinalement la porte sans pourtant chercher à la claquer, mais Mozart se faufila par là sans y être invité. L'Italien s'affaissa sur le fauteuil avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans la salle, cependant cette présence non désirée ne lui inspira nulle critique cinglante. Non, l'italien était bien trop fatigué pour cela… Fatigué de s'acharner à repousser un personnage si attachant qui se démenait pour se faire une place dans sa vie au fil de ses efforts pour l'en exclure, fatigué de cette cour, fatigué de ces complots… Las de tout, tout simplement…

De son côté, l'Autrichien ne supportait pas de voir celui qu'il aspirait posséder dans sa totalité dans un état pareil. Il pensait à tort que son intervention avait fait souffrir son aimé, et c'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Son silence le frustrait, lui si habitué à combler le vide par ses paroles, il attendait vainement une réaction de la part de son collègue, même si c'était pour qu'il lui hurle dessus ou le roue de coups ! Ça lui aurait suffit, ça l'aurait rassuré…

_ Tu sais Antonio, cette femme ne t'aurait pas rendu heureux, commença-t-il hésitant.

L'Italien retint en sursaut en réalisant qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il l'imaginait. Reprenant ses esprits, il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué et se releva en soupirant faiblement. La journée avait été longue et malheureusement elle n'était pas prête d'être finie…

_ Je ne vous reproche rien Mozart, souffla-t-il las. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'élever le rejeton de Rosenberg.

Mozart afficha une moue tout à fait en accord avec son collègue. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas Rosenberg, alors si en plus il devait subvenir aux besoins d'un Rosenberg junior au quotidien… Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça ! Sinon il ferait des cauchemars cette nuit…

Se reprenant, Mozart se concentra à nouveau sur celui qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir pour compagnon. Ce dernier paraissait bien songeur, mais la douleur n'affectait pas ses traits, il semblait juste démuni, résigné. L'Autrichien s'avança d'un pas en sa direction pour être à quelques petits centimètres de son visage. Même s'il s'efforçait de masquer ses émotions derrière sa froideur habituelle, Mozart savait le lire à travers ses prunelles flamboyantes de vie, c'était un des aspects qui le séduisait le plus chez l'être désiré –si on mettait de côté son physique avantageux, sa personnalité ténébreuse, ses compositions envoutantes et tout ce qui suit… non, en fait Mozart aimait **tout **de lui.

Toujours aussi audacieux, Mozart posa sa main sur la joue de son collègue, plongeant son regard dans les siens. D'abord interdit par ce soudain rapprochement, Salieri se noya sans résistances dans la tendresse infinie des prunelles de l'Autrichien. Ils perdirent tous deux la notion du temps, le monde pouvait bien continuer de tourner sans eux…

_ Je serais toujours là pour toi, Antonio, promit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Tu peux compter sur moi…

Etonné par cette déclaration inattendue et sincère, Salieri ne réalisa pas que l'Autrichien s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur, telle une caresse aimante, l'Italien resta interdit, trop choqué et chamboulé pour repousser son cadet. Ce baiser s'apparentait à la lueur d'une bougie éclairant l'univers si sombre qui avait été sa vie jusqu'à ce jour. Lui, si froid et inexpressif, sentait les sensations déferler dans son corps, réchauffant son être. Ce manque qui l'avait taraudé tout au long de sa vie était maintenant comblé…

L'étreinte de leurs lèvres se poursuivit sans que Mozart ne cherche à approfondir leur baiser. Pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas de provocation, juste de tendresse et d'amour. Mozart leva sa main libre à hauteur du visage de l'être aimé, encadrant maintenant avec amour son visage aux traits ciselés tellement attirants. Encore stupéfié et anesthésié par ce qui se passait, Salieri laissa ses lèvres glisser contre ses lèvres contre celles du prodige. Ses yeux finirent par se clore pour qu'il puisse apprécier pleinement l'instant, tout comme Mozart le faisait depuis le début, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que tout ça n'était pas usuel. Il se recula alors d'un pas, vif comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Salieri avait le souffle court, les joues rougies de l'excitation passée et de la gêne occasionnée par ce baiser pour le moins étrange et inattendu. Les sensations avaient été si fortes… le plaisir si grand… Le compositeur officiel de la cour était déstabilisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, preuve que son obsession pour l'Autrichien n'était pas qu'une passade.

Alors qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Mozart insiste, il resta là où il était, calme et souriant tendrement alors qu'il l'observait. A son expression, Salieri se prit à penser que l'Autrichien avait anticipé sa réaction. Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier sourire complice et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, n'oubliant pas de jeter un dernier coup d'œil gourmand sur lui lorsqu'il fut presque à la porte.

L'esprit de Salieri fut le premier à s'arrêter de fonctionner, trop surchargé d'émotions contradictoires, puis son corps lâcha peu après. Il s'affaissa sur le sol tel un chiffon froissé, comme s'il était vidé de toute énergie…

Une bonne demi-heure fut nécessaire à le sortir de sa transe, et même alors il demeura troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, en venant à se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi et qu'il avait rêvé cette scène. Tel un mort-vivant, il regagna sa demeure par automatisme, incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente dans son esprit.

Dans le vestibule de son habitat, le majordome du compositeur Italien s'inquiéta de son état mais ce dernier ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'adressait à lui. Le visage de Salieri toujours marqué par la stupeur, ses yeux légèrement plus ouverts qu'à l'accoutumée, il monta la vingtaine de marches qui le faisaient accéder à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre où il gagna immédiatement son lit pour y trouver rapidement l'oubli dans le sommeil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après une semaine passée chez lui à tenter vainement de se convaincre que Mozart n'avait aucun effet sur sa personne, Salieri reçut une lettre des plus inquiétantes. Il dû alors se résoudre à employer les grands moyens, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement…

Dès le matin qui suivit l'arrivée de la missive, il prit sa plus rapide monture et traversa les quelques villes qui le séparaient de la solution à ses problèmes. Salieri connaissait assez bien ce chemin puisque il l'empruntait à chaque fois qu'il voulait rendre visite à une personne marginale qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il ne devait pas être 10 heures lorsque la façade de la villa s'imposa à la vue du compositeur. _Toujours aussi bien entretenu_, pensa-t-il en souriant devant le jardin verdoyant.

Quittant souplement sa monture, Salieri fit connaître sa présence au majordome qui s'en alla prévenir la personne que le compositeur été venu voir. L'Italien sourit avec amusement en entendant des pas précipités dans l'escalier et n'eut pas le temps de réaliser son avancée avant que la tornade blonde lui saute joyeusement dans les bras. Salieri la réceptionna avec un petit rire, amusé par son entrain.

Qui était cette fameuse personne ? Eléonore Duvini, une grande amie du compositeur. Il l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il n'avait que 17 ans –et elle 16- mais ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus. D'une taille moyenne, la jeune femme avait des cheveux ondulés embrassés par le soleil et toujours magnifiquement coiffés, des yeux tels deux saphirs démunis d'imperfection, un nez qui annonçait sa tendance railleuse, une bouche sensuelle qui s'étirait souvent en un sourire qui ne la rendait que plus belle, et des très d'une douceur infinie. En plus de cette beauté si pure, elle possédait un véritable don pour la composition qu'elle n'exerçait que devant son ami Italien. Contrairement aux jeunes femmes de son époque, elle était vraie, dépourvue de faux-semblants et de préjugés. Son rire était communicatif et Salieri aimait passer du temps avec elle. Eléonore réchauffait son âme froide et lui rappelait les douceurs innocentes de l'enfance. Oui, Salieri l'aimait, mais elle s'approchait plus d'une sœur que d'une compagne pour lui, et c'était bien là la seule raison qui l'avait empêché de l'épouser –du moins ça l'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Mozart-, puisqu'il ne désirait pas qu'elle se prive d'un amour total par respect pour leur amitié de longue date.

_ Antonio !sourit Eléonore. Oh je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? Je pensais que tu viendrais me voir après le mariage…

Affichant une moue boudeuse, la jeune femme se détacha de son ami Italien qui la verrouilla tout de même dans ses bras. Eléonore connaissait assez bien Salieri pour deviner que ce n'était pas un mariage fondé sur l'amour, et c'était pour cela qu'elle se permettait ce reproche. Ayant assisté à ce fiasco total, les doutes commençaient déjà à germer dans son esprit au sujet de sa relation avec Mozart.

_ Je m'en excuse Eléonore, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à penser, prétexta-t-il maladroitement.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, perplexe. En même temps, comment mentir à la perfection devant une personne qui connaissait les moindres recoins de votre âme et de votre personnalité ?

_ D'accord, j'aurais dû faire un effort et sortir un peu de chez moi, concéda l'Italien. Mais je n'en n'ai pas trouvé le courage…

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ?s'enquit Eléonore assez inquiète.

_ Il faut que tu m'aides… C'est une question de vie ou de mort…

L'amie de Salieri écarquilla les yeux, surprise par ce ton solennel, et l'invita au salon pour poursuivre la conversation. Le compositeur Italien exposa alors son problème à sa confidente qui accepta prestement de l'aider, pour le plus grand soulagement du mélomane.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rosenberg avait une fois de plus fait irruption dans l'opéra pour déranger Mozart en pleine répétitions. L'Autrichien avait tant bien que mal tenté de l'en faire sortir avec courtoisie, mais l'imbécile s'acharnait à lui gâcher sa musique par ses jérémiades incessantes. Finalement, excédé, Mozart choisit de rendre visite à son collègue –qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis son mariage raté, il y a cela un peu plus de 3 semaines. L'Italien lui manquait. Il avait envie de le voir, de l'embrasser, de lui parler de tout et de rien… S'il n'avait pas jugé sa présence malvenue en un pareil moment, Mozart serait allé le voir bien plus tôt, mais il avait trop de respect pour lui.

Arrivé chez celui qu'il désirait posséder dans son intégralité, Mozart se fit connaître auprès du majordome qui alla voir où se trouvait le maître de maison et s'il voulait bien le recevoir. Le domestique revint rapidement en priant l'Autrichien de le suivre et le mena derrière la maison, dans le grand jardin, à la grande surprise de Mozart. Une fois qu'il lui ait indiqué en pointant du doigt la position de l'Italien, l'homme de maison se retira, laissant Mozart qui sentait son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine.

Au milieu d'une étendue bien verte d'herbe se trouvait le compositeur Italien, allongé sur le sol avec la tête reposant sur les jambes croisées d'une jeune femme de toute beauté qui chantonnait gaiement, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire le musicien. Mozart sentit le venin de la jalousie courir dans ses veines. Cette jeune femme qui partageait son intimité le rendait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Après la jalousie amère, Mozart éprouva une colère sourde envers lui-même, pour n'avoir pas plus insisté après l'annulation du mariage pour se faire une place dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, et contre cette femme qui lui avait ravi ce qu'il convoitait depuis **trop** longtemps.

Un sourire enchanté aux lèvres à la suite d'une brève discussion avec la jeune femme, Salieri se tourna vers l'Autrichien et lui fit signe de s'approcher, toujours dans d'excellentes dispositions. Par respect, l'Italien se redressa –sans pour autant se lever- et salua d'un hochement de tête son collègue.

_ Mozart !s'enjoua-t-il. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma compagne, Eléonore.

Il l'avait présenté en lui faisant un baisemain, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la jalousie éprouvée par Mozart. S'inclinant devant elle, l'Autrichien adressa tout de même un regard noir de haine à la jeune femme qui ne s'en offusqua pourtant pas. Heureusement pour lui, Salieri n'avait rien vu de cela, trop occupé à remettre tendrement une des mèches de cheveux blondes de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

_ Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, sourit-elle aimablement.

Devant le mutisme froid de Mozart, Salieri finit par stopper ses élans de tendresse pour s'enquérir de la raison de la venue de son collègue, sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

_ Rosenberg vient dans le but de gâcher mes répétitions !se plaignit Mozart exaspéré. Comment suis-je censé peaufiner sur l'opéra commandé par l'empereur si je ne peux même pas le travailler dans le calme ?

Salieri soupira, excédé par la stupidité et la puérilité dudit Rosenberg.

_ Je m'en occuperais demain dans la matinée, promit l'Italien. Profitez donc du soleil tant qu'il est encore là et oubliez Rosenberg le temps d'une après-midi, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment.

Mozart resta décontenancé par la décontraction de celui qu'il aimait. Il eut l'impression qu'il se moquait bien de son cas et cherchais juste à se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, ce qui le blessa davantage encore. Le cœur lourd, Mozart remercia de façon désordonnée son collègue et s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Salieri ne s'était jamais autant soucié de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Italien avait trouvé la sérénité dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Avoir Eléonore près de lui l'avait libéré d'un poids. Lui qui culpabilisait d'être obsédé par l'Autrichien, il avait enfin réussi à se raisonner pour se dire que ce sentiment si fort qui lui déchirait les entrailles n'était autre que l'amour. Eléonore l'aidait à accepter ce fait irréfutable, ce qui avait pour effet de mettre fin aux souffrances de l'Italien. Evidemment, il n'oubliait pas Mozart, mais l'allégresse de l'amour avait remplacé l'amertume de la culpabilité et il était en paix avec lui-même désormais. Mais tout ça, Mozart ne le savait pas…

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Mozart éprouvait une haine inavouable, un désir de meurtre qui ne cesserait de croitre tout au long de sa vie. Lui qui avait si soigneusement planifié l'acquisition de l'élu de son cœur, il se faisait doubler dans la dernière ligne droite par une femme qui l'avait réconfortait à sa place. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait pour en arriver là… et tout tombait à l'eau…

Peiné, l'Autrichien s'arrêta près du Danube pour l'observer longuement, ses larmes s'unissant à l'eau. Il aurait été si facile de quitter ce monde si cruel… ce monde où son Antonio aimait une femme… mais non ! Il n'était pas lâche, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! S'il ne parvenait pas à vivre son amour avec le compositeur Italien, alors il s'évertuerait de le transcrire sur des feuilles de partitions jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réalise que toutes ces notes lui étaient consacrées !

Quant à son mariage avec Constance… Il n'avait plus aucune raison de l'annuler à présent… Salieri ne se souciai guère de lui donc il ne trouvait pas de prétexte pour éviter cette union.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_ Enfin, Salieri, dîtes quelque chose !s'exclama Rosenberg.

L'Italien était complètement perdu dans ses pensées remplies de songes romantiques et n'avait vraiment pas prêté attention à l'insignifiant personnage. Ce dernier l'avait encore fait venir à l'opéra pour se plaindre de Mozart –encore une fois…-, qui était d'ailleurs présent, et bien que Salieri se rendit sur place, il n'écouta pas les jérémiades du comte. En même temps, avec la présence du prodige Autrichien, il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop ces temps-ci…

Mozart était inquiet de voir celui qu'il aimait si profondément enfoui dans ses rêveries, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne lui portait plus aucun intérêt. S'il avait été seul, il se serait bien autorisé quelques larmes de douleurs et des cris de désespoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas…

L'Autrichien crut que le destin s'acharnait sur lui lorsque la douce femme blonde qui vivait avec Salieri passa la porte.

_ Oh, vous êtes là !l'interpella Rosenberg excédé. Faîtes donc revenir votre compagnon à la raison ! Il ne veut rien entendre !

Salieri se retournant en reconnaissant le rire d'Eléonore. Un sourire radieux se propagea sur son visage précédemment rêveur et il alla enlacer la jeune femme avec tendresse. Mozart enfonça si profondément ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains qu'il s'en fit saigner. C'est pour dire jusqu'où allait sa haine pour la ravissante demoiselle. Cet amour qui devrait lui être destiné était maintenant voué à cette femme dont Salieri ne devait pas savoir grand-chose, et ce malgré tous les efforts de l'Autrichien.

_ Que fais-tu là ?chuchota doucement Salieri en caressant sa joue.

_ C'est arrivé pour toi, l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant une lettre cacheté. J'avais envie de me promener alors j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion.

_ Tu as bien fais, merci, sourit-il en lui baisant le front.

Lui prenant la main, il se dirigea vers les deux hommes pour finir au plus vite cette dispute idiote.

_ Je reconnais la légitimité de la musique de Mozart, déclara l'Italien avec sérieux. Il a tout à fait sa place ici et je ne vois pas pourquoi ses _Noces de Figaro _seraient retirées d'affiche.

Rosenberg et Mozart ouvrirent la bouche en grand, choqués, alors qu'Eléonore adressait un sourire doux témoignant de sa fierté pour son ami. Sans que personne n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, Mozart s'enfuit en courant dans les coulisses les larmes aux yeux. Pour l'Autrichien, cette reconnaissance signait la fin du semblant de relation basée sur la compétition qu'ils avaient eu. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, juste deux collègues. Mozart comprenait à tort que c'était le meilleur moyen que l'Italien avait trouvé pour se débarrasser de lui et c'était là la raison de ses larmes.

Salieri aurait bien voulu suivre Mozart pour connaitre les raisons de son état d'émoi, mais Rosenberg n'avait malheureusement pas dit son dernier mot. Rouge de colère, il adressa un regard plein de haine à Salieri.

_ J'en ferais part à l'empereur !menaça-t-il.

_ Ce sera inutile puisque je me rends de ce pas l'en informer, rétorqua Salieri avec amabilité. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de renouveler un peu le répertoire de la cour.

_ Mais Salieri… Vous avez perdu la raison !hurla Rosenberg presque dément.

_ Cessez donc vos pitreries Rosenberg, soupira l'Italien avec lassitude. Je vous ai surpris plus d'une fois à chantonner les airs composés par Mozart.

Rosenberg ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de former le moindre son susceptible de le défendre. Affichant un sourire triomphant, Salieri se retourna vers Eléonore qui le regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

_ Je crois que nous devrions nous mettre en route pour le palais très chère, signala le compositeur Italien.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, fit de gracieux au revoir à Rosenberg et prit le bras que lui proposait Salieri. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure de l'empereur où l'annonce de Salieri fut très bien accueillie.

Pendant ce temps, en coulisse Mozart pleurait. Un reflet illumina une lame métallique dont il se saisit, comme en transe, et avec laquelle il caressa la chaire molle de son bras. L'entaille était sans grande gravité, mais la détresse qu'elle exprimait n'avait rien de bénigne quant à elle…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'histoire se répétait. L'église, les invités, le prêtre, la mariée, et le marié complètement désespéré…

_ Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, voulez vous prendre cette femme, Constance Weber, comme seule et légitime épouse ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de…

_ Non.

La voix de l'Autrichien jeta un froid dans la salle. Sa réponse s'était formulée sans son accord, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Mais n'était-ce pas là un cri du cœur ? S'il ne pouvait aimer Salieri, alors à quoi bon toute cette mascarade ?

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Constance, s'excusa-t-il devant son visage déjà strié de larmes de la femme qu'il aurait pu aimer s'il n'avait pas connu Salieri. Mais je ne t'aime pas, et je ne veux pas être la cause de ton malheur.

Sans davantage d'explications, Mozart quitta l'église, vouté comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu celui qu'il aimait –deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait reconnut son art-, les entailles « accidentelles » s'étaient multipliées mais son mal-être ne s'amenuisait pas pour autant.

Comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Salieri heureux dans les bras de sa charmante compagne, Mozart se rendit sur les bords du Danube et s'abima dans de profondes pensées. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait au moins essayer d'ouvrir son cœur à Salieri avant de quitter ce monde démuni de saveurs sans lui. Déterminé, il essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux et se mit en route.

Il entra sans même frapper, ne tombant miraculeusement pas sur le majordome. Percevant une mélodie qu'il savait appartenir à celui qu'il aimait, il se rendit au salon d'où parvenaient les notes envoutantes. Une fausse note s'échappa lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec violence pour laisser entrer Mozart. Le cœur de ce dernier se déchira lorsqu'il vit qui était assis au piano. Ce n'était pas Salieri… c'était sa compagne. Les larmes ruisselèrent à nouveau de ses yeux. Lui qui avait si longtemps rêvé de ce privilège, le voilà accordé à cette femme… C'en était trop pour lui ! C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter !

L'Italien, assis sur un fauteuil adjacent, ne comprit pas pourquoi Mozart était dans cet état. Il était d'autant plus choqué de le voir en sachant qu'il devait se marier le jour même. C'était d'ailleurs pour le distraire de cette noire pensée qu'Eléonore jouait ses compositions.

_ Mozart… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?s'étonna Salieri.

Lui adressant un regard noir, bien que noyé de larmes de douleur, Mozart tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet homme qui venait de lui briser une nouvelle fois le cœur. Toujours éberlué, l'Italien ne réagit pas immédiatement à cette fuite brutale.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ?l'interrogea Eléonore en soupirant presque.

Salieri la regardait sans vraiment comprendre, complètement chamboulé par l'état de celui qu'il aimait. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, s'avança vers son ami compositeur et lui assena une gifle qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Salieri lui fit les gros yeux et la jeune femme commença à se demander comment elle était censée faire pour le réveiller.

_ Debout !s'écria-t-elle. Va le chercher !

Elle le secoua vivement et leva la main pour lui mettre une seconde gifle mais Salieri la retint à temps, prit une seconde de pause pendant laquelle son cerveau se remit en marche, et la lâcha précipitamment pour sortir en courant.

_ Enfin !souffla-t-elle dans le vide.

De son côté, Mozart était retourné près du Danube, pour trouver un pont sur lequel il s'installa, prêt à faire le grand saut. La pluie lui giflait le visage, mais ce n'était rien de comparable à la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans son cœur brisé. Jamais il n'avait eu si mal. Jamais plus il ne voulait avoir si mal…

_ Mozart !hurla Salieri derrière lui.

L'Autrichien sursauta et manqua même de tomber par inadvertance mais parvint à se rattraper de justesse. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne le faire souffrir encore, si proche de l'oubli ? Quoi que… pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas pour régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire de cœur ?

_ Je ne peux plus Antonio !sanglota Mozart déchiré. Je ne veux plus supporter ça !

Salieri était démuni face à la détresse de celui qu'il aimait. La pluie se faisait plus violente, le vent plus mordant, et des éclairs fendirent le ciel déjà sombre. La scène avait tout d'un tableau apocalyptique. Une nouvelle rafale de vent mariée à un éclair déchirant l'obscurité d'une brève lumière agressive permit à Salieri d'apercevoir l'avant-bras mutilé du compositeur Italien. Il retint un soupir en réalisant l'origine de ces marques violacées, lui aussi était passé par là.** Les rôles s'étaient inversés**… Mozart était en proie à la douleur que ressentait autrefois Salieri, à la différence qu'il la subissait parce qu'il souffrait de voir celui qu'il aimait heureux dans les bras d'une autre. Bien que choqué en comprenant que l'aimer le torturait, Salieri mit cette révélation de côté pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

_ Wolfgang, descend de là s'il-te-plait, quémanda l'Italien d'une voix étonnamment douce et posée.

_ Mais pour quoi faire ?cria l'Autrichien à bout de nerfs. Pour que tu me rejettes ? Pour que tu m'ignores ? A quoi bon Antonio ? Tu ne sais même pas lire mes partitions…

Ce reproche étouffé dans un sanglot fut la clef que Salieri avait pendant si longtemps cherchée. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait une émotion qui animait la musique de Mozart, mais n'avait jamais su dire précisément quoi. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était le seul à penser qu'un sens se cachait dans chacune de ses notes, il s'était dit qu'il se faisait des idées et abandonna ces pensées.

_ Alors j'avais vu juste…, souffla Salieri réellement surpris.

Mozart releva brusquement la tête, les yeux pétillants d'espoir qui disparut cependant très vite lorsque le prodige Autrichien se souvint qu'une femme partageait la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

_ Ne joue pas avec moi !s'énerva-t-il. Dès que je serais descendu, tu repartiras vers **elle** et tu m'ignoreras de nouveau !

_ Si tu sautes, je te suis, menaça Salieri très sérieux.

_ Ne me mens pas ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

L'Italien voyait que dans sa colère et son amour blessé, Mozart ne faisait que s'emporter davantage, qu'il n'était pas vraiment raisonnable dans cet état d'esprit. Jugeant que les mots ne seraient pas suffisants, il décida que ses actes parleraient pour lui et grimpa à son tour sur le muret empêchant à quelques imprudents ou ivrognes de tomber à l'eau. Les flots étaient déchainés, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus inquiétante et lourde. Mozart prit peur en voyant son aimé si proche du précipice et réalisa alors sa propre situation. Comme si ce fut à lui que fut administrée la sublime gifle reçue par Salieri quelques minutes plus tôt, Mozart se réveilla et bondit du rempart pour se laisser choir sur le sol en un corps déchiré de sanglots violents.

Salieri expira avec soulagement en voyant que son plan avait fonctionné et descendit à son tour. Attendrit et ému par la peine de celui qu'il aimait, il l'enlaça avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et le laissa pleurer un bon moment, toujours sous cette pluie battante. L'orage cessa, les sanglots de Mozart aussi. Il resta cependant blotti contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps alors que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour le protéger de la pluie. Salieri passa sa main dans les cheveux humides de celui qui possédait son cœur, se laissant aller à un élan de tendresse alors que la pluie se transformait doucement en faible crachin et la brise violente se perdait dans l'air lointain.

Mozart trouva enfin la paix au creux des bras rassurants de son ainé. Il savait désormais quelle était sa place dans ce monde. Encouragé par une douce caresse sur sa joue, l'Autrichien releva la tête vers celui qui venait de l'empêcher de se donner la mort et croisa son regard tendre. Mozart ne put refreiner le réflexe qui le poussa à poser ses lèvres sur celles qui lui avaient tant manqué. Salieri répondit à son baiser dans la seconde, l'approfondissant même en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son collègue. Fou de joie, Mozart l'étreignit avec tant de force qu'il manqua de peu de l'empêcher de respirer. L'Italien mit un terme au baiser après quelques minutes, déposant quelques chastes baisers sur les lèvres de son amant pour ne pas trop le frustrer. Ce dernier, d'humeur joueuse, se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière, et l'embrassa avec une fougue jusqu'alors inconnue. Bien que gémissant de plaisir, Salieri dû se résoudre à stopper la ferveur de celui qu'il aimait.

_ Non, Wolfgang…, haleta-t-il alors que ce dernier poursuivait ses baisers dans son cou. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer…

Pour le coup, l'Autrichien cessa brusquement ses baisers et se redressa pour dévisager celui qu'il aimait, toujours à califourchon sur son bassin.

_ Tu vas lui revenir, n'est-ce pas ?accusa Mozart les larmes aux yeux.

_ De qui parles-tu ?s'étonna Salieri.

_ Ne me prends par pour un aveugle ! D'Eléonore évidemment !

Salieri eu besoin de quelques secondes pour saisir la méprise, mais après les baisers brûlants échangés avec celui qu'il aimait, c'était quand même normal. Malheureusement, Mozart avait profité de ce temps pour se relever et lui tourner le dos, déjà prêt à aller noyer sa souffrance en un nouvel obscur lieu. L'Italien ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité, le saisissant par le poignet pour le retourner avec assez de force pour le plaquer contre son torse. Amusé par la jalousie maladive de son amant, Salieri caressa ses cheveux avec douceur, cherchant à les éloigner des traits parfaits de son visage, mais le prodige évita soigneusement de croiser ses yeux, refusant d'y lire la fin de ce moment. Cependant Mozart n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se montrer espiègle, et Salieri s'empressa de lui montrer en venant déposer une série de baisers brûlants sur sa mâchoire en remontant vers son oreille dont il mordilla sensuellement le lobe. Si la respiration hachée de l'Autrichien n'avait pas suffit, Salieri pouvait aussi s'appuyer sur la soudaine augmentation de la pression qu'il percevait contre sa jambe pour avancer que Mozart n'était pas insensible à ses attentions. L'Italien choisit alors ce moment pour s'expliquer, sachant que l'Autrichien l'écouterait plus attentivement.

_ Wolfgang, tu tires des conclusions sans réfléchir, susurra tendrement Salieri. Eléonore n'est pas ma compagne…

_ Mais tu me l'as présentée ainsi, rétorqua Mozart le souffle court.

_ Il faut que les gens pensent cela.

_ Mais pourquoi diable se soucier de ce que pensent les gens ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour l'image que je donne, je m'en moque bien, grimaça Salieri. Mais c'est pour ma mère…

_ Ta mère ?

L'Autrichien était vraiment sceptique, et pourtant il voulait s'accrocher à ce fol espoir que son aimé lui dise la vérité.

_ En apprenant que mon mariage ne s'était pas fait, elle s'est mit en tête de venir me « _réconforter_ », et c'est tout sauf ce dont j'ai besoin. Eléonore a accepté de me servir d'alibi pour que ma mère ne reste pas trop longtemps.

Incapable de se retenir, l'Autrichien éclata de rire, retrouvant les bonheurs simples de la vie maintenant qu'il savait que rien n'était impossible dans sa relation avec le musicien qu'il aimait. Le grand Antonio Salieri redoutait l'arrivée de sa mère ! C'était si… inattendu !

_ Rigole va ! On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas !grommela Salieri vexé.

_ Oh mon amour ! Ne m'en veux pas !pouffa Mozart. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur de ta mère !

Et ce fut repartit pour une nouvelle hilarité du côté de l'Autrichien. Maintenant que toute la douleur passée n'était qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir, il voulait se concentrer sur l'avenir.

_ Tu en aurais peur aussi si tu avais le malheur de croiser sa route !

_ Je relèverais le défi avec plaisir !proposa Mozart sérieux.

_ N'y pense même pas, elle me ferait interner à coup sûr…, soupira Salieri.

Mozart fit la moue en baissant la tête, déçu de la décision de son amant, mais ce dernier lui releva doucement le menton pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_ Ne le prends pas comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et ma mère n'est pas vraiment un modèle de tolérance, s'expliqua l'Italien.

L'Autrichien hocha tristement la tête, pensant qu'il aurait aimé présenter celui qu'il aimait à ses parents désormais dans l'autre monde. La tempête maintenant loin, le soleil refaisait quelques percées à travers les nuages gris, réchauffant quelque peu l'air. Salieri colla son front à celui de son amant et ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, profitant juste du moment.

_ Je vais devoir rentrer, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent quand ma mère arrivera, mais veux-tu bien me promettre quelque chose avant ?demanda l'Italien avec espoir.

_ Tout ce que tu veux !répondit Mozart avec enthousiasme.

Salieri attrapa le bras droit de son aimé dont il releva la manche pour mettre à nue ses mutilations.

_ Plus jamais ça, exigea Salieri en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'être aimé.

_ Promis, marmonna Mozart honteux.

Soulagé, Salieri le relâcha et l'enlaça une dernière fois. Alors qu'il se détournait pour regagner sa demeure prestement, le compositeur Italien s'immobilisa et se retourna vers celui qu'il aimait.

_ Une dernière chose : je t'aime Wolfgang, sourit-il.

Les yeux de l'intéressé pétillèrent de joie avant qu'il ne courre se jeter sur les lèvres de son amant. L'embrassant avec fougue, Mozart ne se recula que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout !répondit l'Autrichien avec une joie non dissimulée.

Salieri rit doucement de l'entrain de son collègue et aimé. Dérobant un dernier baiser à ses lèvres, il dû à regret quitter ses bras pour entamer le chemin qui le ramènerait chez lui.

_ Rentre vite avant de prendre froid, je te rejoindrais dès que je pourrais me libérer un peu, promit l'Italien.

Plein d'allégresse, Mozart attendit de voir disparaître son aimé au coin de la rue et courut pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de son foyer, attendant plus qu'impatiemment la visite de son amant. Ce dernier se présenta à sa porte à une heure bien tardive le soir même, mais l'Autrichien était bien trop surexcité pour dormir. Il l'invita à entrer, ils purent discuter calmement et passèrent la nuit enlacés à dormir paisiblement. Ce fut d'ailleurs une des seules nuits qu'ils passèrent calmement, la passion les habitant rendit les suivantes bien plus agitées, mais c'est encore une autre histoire…

La douleur maintenant derrière eux, un avenir radieux leur tendait les bras. Les deux hommes partageaient le même univers, la même passion, et avec leur amour réciproque et sincère, rien ne pourrait les arrêter, ils s'en firent la promesse.

FIN

**Petite info qui a son importance : mon prochain OS ( **_**Les affres de la concupiscence**_** si je n'ai pas changé de titre d'ici là) sera beaucoup plus violent, avec scène de viol notamment, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir**

**Merci de votre attention =)**


	5. Les affres de la concupiscence

**Je tiens à rappeler que cet OS comportera des scènes de viol (vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé le rating) donc, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. Merci de votre attention et de votre compréhension**

OS 4

Titre : Les affres de la concupiscence

Pov Salieri

Je m'étais réveillé à même le sol, prenant quelques secondes pour me souvenir comment j'en étais arrivé là. Tout me revint avec une violence inouïe, j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance finalement…

Le corps de Mozart bloqué entre le mien et le mur, mes paroles hargneuses, la prise de possession de son corps sans défense, ses cris, ses larmes, ses supplications, mes dents pénétrant sa chaire… La honte s'abattit sur moi telle une massue. Je me sentais sale, terriblement coupable, et incapable de me racheter puisque mon forfait était abominable. Mozart… cet ange déchu, si généreux et innocent… je l'avais brisé à jamais… Les Dieux ne me pardonneraient jamais d'avoir détruit leur protégé. _Je _ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Désireux de fuir cette pièce maudite, je me rhabillais correctement et me dirigeai vers la porte pour quitter les lieux. Je prévoyais déjà un passage à l'église avant de saluer les eaux froides du Danube, ou peut-être juste un peu de natation dans le fleuve, pour rejoindre le tartare… Le sort s'acharnait cependant contre moi. La porte était verrouillée et la clef n'était pas dans la serrure. J'essayais de forcer un peu pour qu'elle s'ouvre, mais rien à faire, elle était fermée et avortait ma fuite.

L'affolement provoqua une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque ainsi que de ma respiration. Ma peau se couvrit de sueur froide et je pu mesurer ce que j'avais fait subir à Mozart, cette épouvantable sensation d'être pris au piège…

Il fallait que je sorte de là. Pourquoi diable Mozart avait-il fermé la porte ? Etait-ce sa vengeance ? Me laisser enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que le temps fasse son œuvre -ce qui serait assez rapide en l'absence de nourriture- ? Mozart était-il si perfide ? Non… quoi que… je le méritais amplement…

Ainsi, voilà donc ma punition pour avoir profité de son corps, pour avoir pu sentir la vie courir dans son être, pour n'avoir pas su maitriser mes pulsions. Cette pièce, mon purgatoire, me ramènerait sans cesse à mon forfait et à la honte qu'il me faisait éprouver. Tant d'errance dans ma vie, pour arriver à ces quelques minutes de bonheur égoïste et contre-nature, et l'errance à nouveau. Ma vie se résumait en ces trois étapes.

Alors que je pensais déjà être au fond du gouffre, une silhouette s'encadra sur le seuil de la pièce adjacente. Ma victime… Finalement l'enfer n'était pas très loin…

**Pour comprendre comment le compositeur en était arrivé à cet acte dément, il fallait revenir un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire… au début du mois…**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

_ Vous avez bien besoin de repos mon bon Salieri, soupira l'empereur sur un ton compatissant.

Il ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point il avait raison ! Salieri s'épuisait depuis quelques semaines en essayant vainement de rester de marbre face à l'attachant personnage qu'était Mozart. C'était là qu'il gaspillait toute son énergie à vrai dire. Dans son entêtement à admettre l'affection qu'il avait pour son rival, l'Italien se provoquait sans le vouloir maintes nuits blanches et ne trouvait pas de repos véritable. L'Autrichien le persécutait même dans ses rêves…

Même si l'Italien faisait tout pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec l'énergumène, son travail lui imposait de suivre les ouvrages de ses collègues et il ne pouvait pas déléguer cette tâche à Rosenberg puisque ce dernier n'y connaissait strictement rien. Cette situation l'étouffait. Non ! **Mozart **l'étouffait ! Il était très bien avant son arrivée…

De son côté, Mozart fulminait. Il avait beau faire, Salieri s'évertuait à l'ignorer. Pourtant il ne faisait rien de mal ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de sa reconnaissance ! Il avait même mit sa prétention de côté pour arriver à son but, mais rien ! Pas une parole, pas un sourire ! Absolument rien !

Tous ceux qui connaissait Mozart savait qu'il détestait être mit de côté de la sorte. Mais ce que beaucoup ignorait en revanche, c'était que l'Autrichien vouait une passion sans limite à son homologue Italien. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait de plus en plus de mal à canaliser sa frustration. A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à croiser le chemin de Salieri –après des heures de planification et des efforts grandissant à chaque fois-, l'envie de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille se faisait plus forte, celle de caresser ses lèvres des siennes lui déchirait les entrailles et ses mains tremblaient violemment quand Mozart luttait pour s'empêcher de les poser sur les hanches de la silhouette svelte de son aimé. L'Autrichien aurait bien voulu dévorer son collègue de baisers, lui faire perdre son masque de froideur qui le protégeait de la fourberie et de l'hypocrisie de la cour.

Malheureusement ses efforts ne menaient nulle part… sauf si… Un regain d'espoir gagna Mozart alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs, manquant de bousculer l'empereur qui sortait de la salle de musique réservée à son compositeur officiel mais qui rit de son entrain. L'Autrichien confia une mission des plus importantes à un homme de confiance et il rentra chez lui, un sourire quelque peu retors aux lèvres. Cette fois, il avait la solution à ses problèmes, il en était certain…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Salieri

Cela devait bien faire 2 semaines que je n'avais pas rencontré Mozart, et je devais admettre que même si c'était un calme bienvenu dans ma vie, le manque se faisait cependant bien sentir. Pas que je m'en plaigne… Au final je ne savais plus à quoi m'en tenir. Mozart me fatiguait à être trop présent, mais son absence me déroutait. C'en était devenu risible !

Après une énième journée de dur labeur au palais, je rentrais chez moi en rêvant déjà d'une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Mon majordome m'accueillit à l'accoutumée en m'ôtant ma veste et m'informa qu'un paquet était arrivé pour moi. Le remerciant prestement, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau où colis avait été rangé, et me laissai choir sur mon fauteuil moelleux à souhait. Le paquet soigneusement empaqueté se trouvait sur mon bureau, m'invitant à l'ouvrir. Pas de nom d'expéditeur, juste mon nom pour dire qu'il m'était destiné. Plus que troublé, je me saisis de mon coupe-papier et déchirai l'emballage superflu.

Il s'agissait d'un livre épais, un magnifique ouvrage aux pages jaunies témoignant de sa valeur. Le titre imprimé dans le cuir épais s'était effacé avec le temps. Peu méfiant, je l'ouvris pour en connaitre le contenu. Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter devant la première illustration de l'œuvre et je réalisais alors à quoi j'avais à faire. Le livre trônant sur mon bureau impeccablement rangé se trouvait être une édition du Kâma-Sûtra –un de mes collègues m'en avait parlé une fois, un livre rédigé au VIème siècle pour initier un grand nombre de personnes aux plaisirs de la chaire-, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Dans cet ouvrage, les seules relations traitées étaient celles entre deux hommes, comme je pus m'en apercevoir en le feuilletant –_très_- rapidement.

Mais qui avait bien pu m'envoyer cela ? Il n'y avait absolument rien de décent là-dedans ! La colère déferlait dans mon être en vague croissante. Sortant rapidement de mon bureau, je descendais pour trouver mon majordome.

_ Qui a porté ce paquet ?articulais-je dans une colère noire.

_ Je… je l'ignore maitre, bafouilla mon majordome apeuré. L'homme était caché par sa cape à capuche et il a refusé de donner son identité. J'ai pensé que c'était un banal livreur payé par celui qui vous a envoyé le colis.

Evidemment ! Il aurait été tellement plus simple que l'homme dévoile son identité ! Je regagnai mon bureau d'un pas rageur et m'y enfermais. Comment une personne saine d'esprit aurait pu m'envoyer cet ouvrage ?

Voyant la bouteille de bourbon trônait sur le bureau, juste à côté de l'indécent ouvrage, je m'en saisis et attrapai le verre que je gardai dans un tiroir. Après le premier verre, je me sentais déjà un peu mieux, comme anesthésié. Le second verre m'aida à me détendre complètement. Une fois ma colère noyée dans l'alcool, mon regard se porta à nouveau sur le livre. Je n'étais plus trop conscient de ce qui était _bien _et ce qui était _mal _avec tout cet alcool dans le sang, et ce fut donc avec une avide curiosité que j'ouvris à nouveau l'ouvrage.

Finalement, les images me parurent d'un intérêt qui s'accroissait au même rythme que les verres d'alcool s'enchainaient. L'alcool me plongea dans une contemplation muette qui finit par me pousser à me demander si le plaisir éprouvé était aussi grandiose qu'il était transcrit sur cet ouvrage.

Heureusement pour moi, l'alcool m'attira dans les bras de Morphée, m'empêchant ainsi de répondre à cette question en allant en faire l'expérience avec l'exubérant Autrichien qui hantait mes pensées.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine que je ne parvenais plus à me sortir ces idées de la tête ! Une semaine que je ne sortais plus ! Une semaine que je ne parvenais pas à refreiner cette curiosité malsaine qui me poussait à consulter cet ouvrage maudit ! Une semaine que mes rêves torturaient mon corps de désirs, prenant toujours Mozart pour personnage principal ! Une semaine que mes domestiques essuyaient chaque jour mon humeur massacrante et que vases et verres faisaient les frais de ma colère ! J'aillais devenir fou…

Sans cesse la même question : qui avait bien pu m'envoyer _ça _? Et jamais l'ombre d'une idée… Pas le moindre indice, rien… Je ne voyais personne dans mon entourage qui serait assez tordu pour me faire parvenir cet ouvrage…

Soupirant pour la centième fois de la matinée, je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil, essayant vainement de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Evidemment, les images profanes qui m'avaient brûlées la rétine refirent surface, Mozart faisant office de protagoniste une fois encore. Si seulement je pouvais le rayer de ma vie ! Si je pouvais l'oublier, arrêter de souffrir en sa présence comme en son absence ! Un jour, un ami m'avait dit que le sens du mot « _bonheur_ », on ne le comprenait que lorsqu'on le perdait. A l'époque, je n'avais prêté qu'une oreille distraite à ses propos, et pourtant il avait raison…

Si seulement mes malheurs s'arrêtaient là… Mais non ! L'empereur avait envoyé Rosenberg s'enquérir de mon état, s'inquiétant de mon état au palais. J'avais prétexté un état de grande faiblesse qui m'avait contraint à garder le lit, fort heureusement appuyé par mon majordome, et après un air faussement compatissant, Rosenberg m'annonça que l'empereur « _attendait mon retour avec une grande impatience_ ». Quoi de plus normal, me direz-vous peut-être, c'était mon travail, ma passion, mais c'était aussi là que je croiserais l'objet de mes fantasmes insolites… Je ne savais même pas si je serais en mesure de me contrôler quand je me retrouverai face à lui…

Résigné, voilà quel état d'esprit régnait en maitre. Résigné à croiser de nouveau Mozart, résigné à voir ma passion pécheresse s'enflammer encore davantage, résigné à connaître l'humiliation devant tous ces petits courtisans de malheur lorsqu'ils comprendraient l'objet de mon trouble…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Premier jour de travail depuis mon absence censée être curative pour mon être torturé. Rosenberg m'attendait aux portes du palais, me baratinant au plus vite de toutes ces petites choses inintéressantes qui s'étaient produite lorsque je n'étais pas là. Je n'eu même pas la force de feindre un quelconque intérêt, marchant en regardant droit devant moi. Je n'avais qu'un seul souhait : rejoindre mon bureau sans croiser Mozart. Mais bien sûr, les Dieux ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille…

Alors que je touchai au but, à quelques misérables pas de mon bureau, une tornade blonde surgit de nulle part en accourant dans ma direction. Etait-ce mon esprit qui me jouait des tours ou bien les yeux de Mozart brillaient d'une étincelle d'excitation ?

_ Oh Salieri ! Vous êtes de retour parmi nous !s'égaya l'énergumène. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué !

_ Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant sans vous mentir, rétorquais-je par réflexe.

C'était sortit tout seul mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'en éloigner avant que mes pulsions reprennent le dessus. Mon cœur s'était déjà accéléré et je trouvais que la température augmentait… Très mauvais signes…

Mon malheur ne s'arrêtait évidemment pas là… Mozart s'avança avec un grand sourire et m'enlaça comme si nous étions des amis proches. Interloqué, je le laissai faire quelques secondes mais finissais par le repousser en sentant son odeur s'insinuer dans mon être et me pousser à la concupiscence.

_ Mais où vous croyez-vous Mozart !m'écriais-je. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, sachez vous tenir !

L'Autrichien de malheur ne trouva pas mieux à faire que rire. Un rire merveilleux qui… Stop ! Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette situation avant que je perde le contrôle ! Il détestait Rosenberg ? Et bien il allait être servit !

_ Puisque vous ne semblez pas très enclin à vous montrer sérieux, le comte Rosenberg vous surveillera cette semaine pour être certain que vous vous acquitterez de la tâche que vous a confié l'empereur, décidais-je d'un ton sans appel.

Et voilà comment on fait d'une pierre deux coups. Je quittais un Mozart boudeur et un Rosenberg outré au profit de mon bureau calme. La semaine allait être longue si elle continuait de la sorte…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trois semaines. Voilà trois semaines que je passe mes nuits debout, incapable de m'endormir avec tous ces rêves emplis de tentations interdites qui m'assaillent à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Trois semaines aussi que je passai au moins 2 heures de mon temps à prier pour que le cauchemar cesse, vainement…

Mozart venait m'importuner de plus en plus souvent –pour des motifs ridicules qui plus est, comme pour « venir prendre de mes nouvelles » alors qu'il est déjà passé 3 ou 4 fois cette même journée-, se faisait de plus en plus tactile, de plus en plus joyeux. J'allais craquer. C'était évident pour moi. J'allais craquer. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'avais fait pour m'attirer la foudre des Dieux, mais ils devaient bien s'amuser de mon malheur sans fin.

Lors d'un bal commandé par l'empereur et préparé par mes soins, Mozart dépassa les limites de la décence en m'invitant publiquement à danser avec lui. L'usage ne tolérait pas ce genre de chose. _Je _ne tolérai pas ça ! Ainsi, je m'étais empressé de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante qui lui fit juste afficher une moue mutine alors qu'il abandonnait son idée folle pour le moment.

_ Je trouve Mozart bien étrange, me fit remarquer Rosenberg peu après. Il semble très accroché à vous…

_ Vous vous faites des idées, lui assurais-je froidement. Mozart est Mozart, donc il est normal qu'il soit étrange. Ce serait plutôt le contraire qui serait inquiétant…

Sans lui laisser le temps de méditer mes paroles, je me dirigeai vers les tables sur lesquelles des verres patientaient. Alors que ma main en prenait un, je sentis quelqu'un poser la sienne sur mes fesses.

_ Si nous devions élire les plus belles fesses du royaume, je voterais pour les tiennes, me susurra Mozart taquin en filant déjà.

Décomposé. J'étais décomposé devant la nonchalance de ce jeune énergumène. Son contact m'avait brûlé et ses paroles faisaient bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Je remerciai la divinité qui avait empêché les courtisans de remarquer mon rougissement et mes bouffées de chaleur. Toujours suspendue en l'air, ma main tremblait.

Une image me vint à l'esprit, une illustration du livre… Le livre d'ailleurs… Mon esprit surchauffait en tentant de faire un lien pourtant évident avec ce qui venait de se passer. Qui était la personne la plus indécente et libertine de mon entourage ? Mozart, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?

La colère s'insinua en moi, sourde, avide d'une vengeance qui ne saurait trop tarder… Mozart aller payer pour m'avoir mit dans cet état ! Il était allé trop loin, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Le bal enfin finit, je rentrai chez moi l'esprit léger. Je savais que mon Antonio -car oui, il était à moi, je ne laisserais personne d'autre l'avoir !- était prêt à craquer, ce n'était qu'une question de jours, voire même d'heures… J'allais enfin l'avoir, après tant d'efforts et de patience déployés pour y parvenir. Mon esprit faisait une liste de tout ce que je voudrais faire en priorité une fois qu'il se serait abandonné dans mes bras.

Gai comme un luron, je trottinais jusqu'à mon bureau, désireux d'y composer un merveilleux sonnet pour l'élu de mon cœur. Certes, j'étais avant tout musicien et compositeur, mais mon Antonio m'inspirait des mots de poète.

Je perçu le son très léger de ma porte se refermant, seule indication que quelqu'un était entré puisque cette personne ne s'était pas annoncée. Ces pas feutrés et discrets… c'était mon Antonio ! Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements alors que l'anticipation frétillait dans mon corps. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Un sourire –assez pervers, il me faut l'admettre- orna mes lèvres alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour pouvoir lui adresser un regard qui clarifierait mes intentions peu chastes, mais rien ne se passa ainsi. Avant que je ne comprenne comment, je fus plaqué contre le mur à quelques mètres devant moi, un corps pressé contre moi dos. A l'avenir, il faudrait que je me rappelle de ne _jamais_tourner le dos à une porte, _surtout_quand j'attends Antonio.

_ Tu voudrais bien me relâcher Antonio ?demandais-je avec douceur.

_ Tout ça c'est entièrement de ta faute, siffla-t-il.

Aurais-je sous-estimé l'effet qu'aurait mon livre sur sa personne ? La colère avait-elle triomphé du souffle de passion que je pensais pouvoir lui insuffler par ce procédé ? Je commençai sérieusement à douter de ce qui suivrait, ça m'effrayait même un peu…

_ Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, me justifiais-je presque hésitant.

_ Tu as toujours fait dans la démesure, pour qu'on te voie, mais cette fois-ci tu vas payer pour ta folie de la grandeur…

Je déglutis avec peine, sachant que ces paroles n'avaient rien de menaces en l'air, et tentai par réflexe de me sortir de ma prise mais il me tenait déjà trop fermement et je ne voulais pas le frapper donc mes mains restèrent de chaque côté de mon visage. La panique s'infiltrait dans mon être tel un poison. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette position trop vulnérable…

Très vite, ses mains trouvèrent ma ceinture et mon bas fut baissé. Sans même me laisser le temps de plaider ma cause, Antonio me pénétra d'un coup violent en sec qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. J'avais la sensation qu'on me déchirait les entrailles, et rien ne s'arrangea lorsque mon amant instaura un rythme saccadé tout aussi violent, ne me laissant aucun répit dans ma souffrance. Ses mains serrèrent mes hanches avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, et il poursuivit ses coups de reins alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues.

_ Je t'en supplie… arrête ! Tu me fais mal…, pleurnichais-je au comble de la douleur.

Mais il n'en fit rien, augmentant même son rythme. Je compris que sa domination sur moi lui procurait un soulagement qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps, raison pour laquelle il n'écoutait plus rien à mes suppliques. Je dû me résoudre à taire mes cris de douleur en attendant que ces interminables minutes prennes enfin fin. Malgré tout la douleur que j'accumulai en moi, le sentir proche d'atteindre l'extase en moi me chatouilla tout de même le bas ventre, mais trop peu pour que cette sensation compense mes souffrances.

Toujours incapable de retenir mes larmes, je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un nouveau hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il me mordit dans le cou, me refusant ainsi le cri de jouissance qui m'était pourtant dû.

Tout comme moi vidé de ces forces par l'intensité de cette copulation dépourvue de la moindre tendresse, mon amant s'effondra au sol et s'endormit dans la seconde alors que je l'imitais peu après.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mon réveil ne fut pas de plus désagréable puisque j'étais presque collé à un corps chaud que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Mon Antonio dormait à mes côtés, ses traits moins paisibles que je l'aurais souhaité. J'aurais tant voulu le débarrasser de toutes ces peurs, de toute cette culpabilité, de toute cette noirceur qui entravaient sa vie et l'empêchaient d'être complètement heureux. L'idée qu'il puisse être heureux grâce à moi, et surtout _avec _moi, me plaisait beaucoup…

Me levant en faisant abstraction des douleurs qui m'élançaient dans mes reins, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller mon amant. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, reliée au bureau par une porte, et y récupérai une couverture que je mettais sur mon aimé pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes auraient put penser, je n'éprouvai pas la moindre rancœur à son égard. Certes, il s'était montré violent et démuni de tendresse, mais je savais qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ce passage était essentiel pour nous permettre de mettre de côté nos différents pour laisser triompher l'amour, car oui, je l'aimais toujours autant. Ce souvenir n'entachait en rien la passion, le respect, l'admiration, l'amour, l'amitié, et tous les autres sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard. J'étais irrémédiablement amoureux de sa personne…

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, je l'observai pendant plusieurs minutes, allongé ainsi dans la plus totale vulnérabilité, quand une brillante idée fit sa place dans mon esprit. Certes, ce n'était pas très fair-play, mais lui-même ne l'avait pas vraiment été quelques heures plus tôt.

Faisant le tour de la pièce, je pris grand soin d'en verrouiller toutes les issues possibles, ne laissant l'accès qu'à la chambre dont j'avais aussi condamnées les portes de sorties. Une fois toutes les clefs rassemblées, je les dissimulées là où il n'aurait jamais l'idée d'aller fouiller : dans mon tiroir de sous-vêtements.

Tout fier de ma sournoiserie, je me mis à la recherche d'une adjuvent qui me permettrait d'entraver les mouvements de mon compositeur préféré. Certes, j'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là, mais je savais qu'il était essentiel pour lui comme pour moi que cet échange soit réalisé dans les deux sens, or j'étais certain qu'il ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. Mon regard parcouru la pièce pour s'arrêter sur les rideaux. Deux épaisses cordes les retenaient de part et d'autre de la fenêtre pendant la journée, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tirés, elles ne servaient plus à rien. Elles feraient amplement l'affaire…

Le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée de ma chambre –merci à mes domestiques de s'en être rappelé- donnait une atmosphère douce et romantique à la pièce maintenant que le voile de la nuit s'était étendu. Je profitai de la chaleur devant le feu jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit dans mon bureau. Mon Antonio était réveillé visiblement…

Après avoir observé mon aimé se torturer l'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes, je n'avais plus tenu. Je détestai par-dessus tout le voir souffrir. C'était tout simplement au dessus de mes moyens ! Je le voulais heureux et épanoui, et pour se faire il allait nous falloir passer par une étape qu'il n'approuverait certainement pas, mais nous n'avions pas le choix arrivés à ce stade là.

Son corps se raidit lorsqu'il perçut ma présence. Il était sur la défensive, c'était évident, et sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute puisque je lisais sa honte dans ses yeux sombres. Dans un sens, j'étais satisfait qu'il s'en veuille puisque c'était la preuve qu'il avait agit sous le coup d'une impulsion qu'il regrettait à présent, et donc par extension, qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait du mal –donc qu'il tenait un minimum à moi, non ?

Je m'approchai lentement, comme s'il était un animal apeuré, en cachant derrière mon dos ce que je tenais dans mes mains. Mon amant recula jusqu'à butter contre la porte, la panique prenant possession de son être.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, le rassurais-je.

_ Ouvrez cette porte Mozart, ordonna-t-il sans parvenir à préserver sa voix des tremblements qui l'agitaient.

Je souris à sa tentative de montrer qu'il avait encore le contrôle. Aussi mal que ce soit, je jouissais d'avoir le contrôle pour une fois. Cette fois-ci, _il _serait à ma merci, et nous pourrons tous les deux en profiter…plus tard, une fois que le plus dur serait fait…

_ Tu étais moins farouche hier, Antonio, le taquinais-je gentiment.

J'eu droit à un regard noir de son cru, mais je voyais bien ses mains trembler. Ma délectation prit fin à ce moment et je dû me résoudre à mettre fin à ce jeu au plus vite parce que je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état.

Comme je m'avançai vers lui, mon aimé eu le réflexe de tenter de me repousser avec ses mains. Erreur fatale. Premièrement, je détestai être repoussé par une personne que j'affectionnais autant que lui, deuxièmement, la corde de fortune dans mes mains lièrent les siennes étroitement. Ma dextérité l'ayant empêché de voir venir la chose, mon Antonio se retrouva les mains entravées, incapable de se défaire du nœud que j'avais fait. Il tenta malgré tout de s'en débarrasser, sans succès. J'avais pensé à tout.

_ Mais que faîtes-vous Mozart ?s'affola mon aimé en tirant frénétiquement sur ses liens. Enlevez-moi ça immédiatement !

Sa détresse ne cessait de croitre, mais cette fois je ne pouvais rien pour l'en préserver. Lui prenant avec douceur les mains, je le tirai vers la chambre, insistant sur ma prise lorsqu'il faisait de la résistance. Une fois proche du lit, je l'y faisais basculer en prenant soin de le placer bien au centre. Récupérant la seconde corde, je m'installai à califourchon sur son bassin et m'appliquai à bloquer les poignets de mon Antonio en haut de sa tête en m'aidant des barreaux du lit.

_ Relâchez-moi tout de suite Mozart !s'énerva mon amant.

_ Chut…, soufflais-je tendrement en finissant mon nœud.

Mon Italien se tortillait sous moi, m'excitant plus encore alors qu'il cherchait à se libérer. Un sourire amusé habilla mes lèvres alors que je l'observai se débattre vainement. Mes mains descendirent naturellement le long de ses bras, les caressant par-dessus le tissu épais qui m'en interdisait l'accès. Un frisson –de peur ou d'anticipation ?- parcourut le corps de celui que j'aimais lorsqu'il comprit mes intentions. En croisant les yeux, j'y lu une panique qui dépassait tout ce que j'avais vu auparavant. Me voulant rassurant, j'embrassai chastement ses lèvres. La sensation me fit moi-même frissonner. C'était la première fois que je pouvais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…

Je ne résistai pas à la tentation de lui ravir un second baiser, grisé par la sensation bien que lui ne réagisse pas tellement la peur le tétanisait. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin le contrôle de lui-même, il m'arracha assez brutalement ses lèvres en tournant vivement la tête pour m'en priver l'accès. Ne me décourageant pas pour si peu, je laissai glisser mes lèvres sur sa gorge pour y déposer une multitude de baisers tendres et aimants. Rencontrant assez rapidement le tissu de sa chemise, j'en déboutonnai les boutons au rythme de la descente de mes lèvres.

Arrivant à son bas, je défis lentement, ayant préalablement pris soin de caresser ses hanches divinement sculptées. Avec un dernier baiser sur son nombril, j'achevai de lui ôter ses affaires et laisser trainer ma main dans une zone que je savais très fortement érogène. Un sourire m'échappa en voyant sa réaction. Mon aimé aurait beau faire, il n'était qu'un homme –et quel homme d'ailleurs !- et, se faisant, il ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Sa virilité eu elle aussi droit à un baiser avant que je remonte vers son visage. Bien évidemment, mon amant me refusa le baiser que j'étais venu chercher, mais j'eu tout le loisir de frotter mon bassin au sien pendant que je déposai une myriade de baisers sur sa gorge.

J'aurais tant voulu l'entendre gémir, mais, à mon plus grand malheur, il ne daignait pas desserrer la mâchoire. Tant pis, j'aurais tout le temps de le faire gémir plus tard. En attendant, je poursuivais mes frictions tout en suçotant sa peau salée. Arrivé à son téton droit, je ne pu m'empêcher de le mordiller pour le taquiner.

Mon amant me tournant toujours obstinément la tête, je décidai de passer aux choses sérieuses puisque je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à obtenir plus de lui pour cette fois. Bien sûr, j'aurais adoré que notre première fois ne nécessite pas de cordes pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais dans la situation présent je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Cependant, les cordes n'étaient pas à exclure de nos futurs ébats… j'étais certain que lui aussi y trouverait un grand plaisir une fois que nous auront réglé le problème actuel…

Me déshabillant totalement, je revenais ensuite vers lui pour couvrir son torse de baisers en m'allongeant progressivement sur lui. Une fois bien installé entre ses jambes, j'enlaçai son corps avec amour, savourant sa douce chaleur, et passai mon bras sous ses reins pour le surélever un peu. Je marquai cependant une pause, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, avant d'imprimer ma signature éternelle sur son corps, comme lui l'avait aussi fait plus tôt dans la soirée.

_ Je suis désolé, Antonio, m'excusais-je dans un murmure. Je sais que ça va te faire mal mais je ne peux pas l'éviter…

Et sur ce je le pénétrai d'un seul coup de rein, souhaitant qu'il s'adapte au plus vite plutôt que de souffrir pendant plusieurs minutes. Un grognement sourd étouffa son cri de douleur alors qu'il serrait encore plus la mâchoire. Mon cœur manqua de se briser lorsque je vis quelques perles salées s'accrocher à ses cils. Pour contraster avec la douleur de cet assaut, je m'immobilisai et lui laissai le temps de se faire à l'intrusion pendant que je couvrais sa peau de baisers doux et aimants.

Un changement presque imperceptible de sa tension –il me semblait qu'il s'était _très _légèrement décontracté- m'encouragea à poursuivre. Ne faire plus qu'un avec lui me procurait un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais sacrifié ce bonheur que j'éprouvai uniquement dans ces bras. Mes vas et viens furent lents et réguliers, laissant monter le plaisir tout doucement, et s'accélérèrent progressivement. Je n'eu pas de mal à trouver le septième ciel en lui et, contrairement à mon aimé, je ne fis rien pour taire mon cri de jouissance. Epuisé par toutes ces émotions, je m'écroulais sur le torse de celui que j'aimais à en perdre la raison.

Il me fallu quelque minutes –pendant lesquelles je ne me séparais pas de mon amant- pour réaliser que lui n'avait certainement pas éprouvé de plaisir dans cette première fois douloureuse. Même si je m'étais montré tendre avec lui, il n'en garderait certainement pas un bon souvenir… Je me décidai donc à faire en sorte que lui aussi atteigne l'extase par mes soins. Rompant à regret l'intime contact que j'avais avec mon aimé, je descendais rapidement mes lèvres, sans oublier de déposer de doux baisers sur sa peau, et le prenais presque entièrement dans ma bouche. Rien ce geste me donnait un intense plaisir. Entourant sa chaire de ma langue, je me délectai de son goût avant de vraiment commencer mes vas et viens, usant de mes mains pour le masser à des endroits très sensibles. Mon aimé ne m'offrit qu'un gémissement bien trop étouffé à mon goût et un seul sursaut dû au plaisir fulgurent dont il était la victime, mais le sentir jouir pour moi compensa ma déception face à ses réactions bien trop contrôlées. Seule marque de son état d'extase, les lèvres de mon aimé laissèrent s'échapper un soupir presque inaudible.

Fier de moi, je le nettoyai avec une attention accrue et volai un baiser à ses lèvres tandis que son esprit dansait avec les étoiles, encore tout remué par cet orgasme. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre j'étais en train de défaire ses liens. J'espérais qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres et insiste pour poursuivre nos ébats, mais il se recomposa un masque de froideur et me tourna le dos, toujours couché dans le lit. Déçu mais non moins déterminé, je passai mes bras autour de lui, blotti contre son dos, et fermais les yeux pour laisser Morphée me bercer vers de merveilleux songes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Le calme régnant à présent dans la chambre, Salieri put laisser ses larmes couler sans chercher à les arrêter. Ce n'était pas tellement la douleur qui lui brûlait la chaire –chaire à jamais imprégnée de l'Autrichien- qui lui faisait tant de mal, mais surtout le fait d'avoir réalisé combien il s'était montré brutal avec son amant, et la douleur qui en découlait. D'un côté, il se sentait humilié par cette marque, telle une chaine, qui lui resterait éternellement, mais parallèlement il voyait sa culpabilité s'amincir au fil de ses réflexions. Ses larmes continuaient à fuir ses yeux, mais elles emportaient avec elle sa honte, nettoyant un peu son âme obscure. Rien ne pardonnait sa faute, mais ce revers de médaille le rassurait un peu.

Alors qu'il tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit, l'Italien sentis que son amant se décala légèrement, collant parfaitement son torse ciselé au dos finement musclé de son aimé. Ainsi installé, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa peau, ce qui envoya une onde de chaleur dans le corps de l'Italien, sans qu'il s'explique vraiment la raison de phénomène. Ce qu'il ignorait aussi, c'était que ce cœur battait pour lui…

Contrairement à l'Italien, Mozart dormait paisiblement, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Il fantasmait sur la vie future qui l'attendait avec celui qu'il aimait. Pour lui, l'avenir était tout tracé. Si son Antonio ne lui avait pas encore sauté dans les bras, une bonne nuit de sommeil l'y aiderait facilement. Mozart rêvait déjà de leurs étreintes à venir, de leurs tendres baisers… et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il resserra sa prise autour du corps de son aimé, recherchant sa chaleur même dans son sommeil.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Le chant des oiseaux me réveilla avec douceur –si on mettait mes douleurs de côté, mais mon bonheur était trop grand pour que je m'en plaigne. M'étirant paresseusement sans ouvrir les yeux, je tâtonnais sur le lit pour trouver le corps chaud de mon amant contre lequel je voulais me blottir. Après nos ébats douloureux d'hier, j'avais vraiment envie de me réveiller en douceur et de commencer la journée sur une notre tendre. Seulement voilà : mon Antonio n'était pas là…

Pour le coup, j'ouvris les yeux et fouillais la pièce du regard. Personne. Argh ! Moi qui avais envie de débuter cette journée dans ses bras, c'était raté ! Virant rapidement les draps qui m'empêchaient de sortir du lit, je m'habillais prestement et quittai la chambre, remarquant par la même occasion que la porte était ouverte.

_ Verra !appelais-je du haut de l'escalier.

Ma domestique accourut, désireuse de satisfaire la moindre de mes commandes. Cherchant toujours vainement une quelconque trace de mon amant, je descendis les marches lentement en scannant les alentours. L'absence de mon aimé m'ayant rendu assez grincheux, ce fut sur un ton dur que je m'adressai à elle.

_ J'avais un invité. Pouvez-vous me dire où il est passé ?sifflais-je.

_ Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de votre chambre pour vous porter le petit-déjeuner, il est sortit en me disant que ce n'était pas la peine de vous réveiller.

_ Et vous l'avez laissé partir ?lui reprochais-je.

_ C'est que Monsieur votre invité semblait très contrarié…

Je ne savais plus si je devais m'énerver ou si je devais rire. L'orgueil démesuré de mon aimé m'amusait, mais Antonio était mon prisonnier et il n'aurait pas dû m'échapper de si tôt !

_ A-t-il dit autre chose ?soupirais-je déçu.

_ Oui, il m'a fait promettre que vous dire « _qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne croisiez plus jamais son chemin_ ».

Ce fut plus fort que moi : j'éclatai de rire. Ça c'était vraiment mon Antonio !

_ Ce qu'il peut être douillet !pouffais-je.

Sans autre explication, je quittai ma demeure, traversant la ville par ce matin frais pour gagner le domicile de mon amant. S'il pensait que ces quelques menaces auraient un quelconque effet dissuasif sur moi, c'était qu'il ne me connaissait vraiment pas!

Une chance pour moi, quand j'arrivais le majordome ne m'avait pas vu donc il ne m'annonça pas au maître de maison. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison en particulier –instinct ?-, mais je me dirigeai par réflexe dans le salon, et c'était justement là que mon Antonio se trouvait.

De dos à moi –me laissant une belle vue sur ses fesses puisque sa veste ne les cachait pas pour une fois-, mon amant de la veille observait le feu de cheminée comme s'il était en transe. Je me serais bien faufilé dans son dos pour l'enlacer tendrement, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire coupa mon envie de discrétion et de douceur. Mon Antonio s'apprêtait à jeter mon livre au feu ! C'était un sacrilège ! Il avait encore tant de secrets à nous livrer sur les plaisirs charnels !

Me jetant sur lui, ce qui eu effet de le bloquer entre un mur et moi, je lui enlevai l'ouvrage des mains tout en lui faisant les gros yeux.

_ Non mais t'es malade !m'écriais-je. Tu imagines combien j'ai bataillé pour me le procurer ?

Mon amant m'adressa un regard noir plein de hargne mais je l'ignorais, m'attendant parfaitement à être l'objet de ses foudres. En même temps, pouvait-il vraiment m'en vouloir ? Je n'avais fait que le pousser à aller au bout de ses pulsions, à se lâcher. J'avais autant souffert que lui –voire même plus- dans cette expérience, mais n'étions-nous pas mieux ainsi ? Maintenant que les masques étaient levés, plus moyen de se cacher. Il savait qui j'étais au plus profond de moi dans mon âme, et je connaissais maintenant le moindre recoin de son être trop longtemps restreint à l'obscurité.

_ C'est uniquement par provocation que tu m'as fait parvenir _cette chose_…, grimaça mon aimé avec dégoût. Sors d'ici. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

Pour le coup, je commençai à voir rouge. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à me chasser de la sorte ? Je détestai être repoussé, alors en plus par celui que j'aimais ! S'il croyait que j'allais laisser passer ma chance après tous les efforts investis, il se trompait lourdement…

_ Et que pouvais-je faire d'autre pour attirer ton attention ?m'énervais-je. Je t'ai envoyé tout un tas de signaux, j'ai mis des sous-entendus dans toutes mes phrases, et ça n'a pourtant pas suffit à te faire réagir ! Qu'aurais-tu fait, _toi_, à ma place ?

_ Je n'aurais pas forcé une honorable personne à m'aimer et je ne lui aurais encore moins fait d'avances si déplacées !s'écria-t-il avec des gestes rageurs pour illustrer son sentiment.

Mon amant d'une nuit s'éloigna, comme s'il craignait que je puisse à nouveau jouir des plaisirs de son corps sans son consentement. Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir à ce sujet : la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons intimement enlacés, je ferais préalablement en sorte qu'il me supplie de lui offrir la libération…

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas l'idée sur laquelle je voulais me concentrer, bien qu'elle soit alléchante… Ses paroles m'intéressaient beaucoup plus en ce moment. Que voulait dire ce « _Je n'aurais pas forcé une honorable personne à m'aimer_ » ? Je n'avais pas encore parlé d'amour, alors devais-je interprété cela comme un aveu involontaire que son orgueil démesuré l'empêchait de me faire directement ?

_ Je te force à m'aimer ?répétais-je avec un sourire aimait aux lèvres.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se renfrogna mon Italien.

_ Oh si !ris-je extatique. Mais je peux dire la même chose pour toi : tu me forces à t'aimer ! Quand j'écoute ta musique, c'est comme si je voyageais aux quatre coins du monde sans bouger de mon siège, quand je te vois me regarder de ce regard dur et froid que tu aimerais tant penser qu'il est intimidant, c'est tout un feu qui éclate dans mon corps et qui s'accumule dans mon ventre, et quand tu composes… il n'y a même pas de mot pour me dire l'effet que tu me fais dans ces moments-là…

Tout en parlant, j'avais serré le livre contre moi, l'étreignant comme j'aurais voulu le faire avec mon Antonio. Mon corps emplit de passion s'était manifesté d'une façon qui aurait put être gênante dans d'autres circonstances, mais comme le désir avait réussi à nous rapprocher autant, je n'éprouvai nulle honte à lui laisser avoir un aperçu de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Le voyant déglutir difficilement en fixant mon bas-ventre, je souris et reposai l'ouvrage antique sur la table, m'approchant de mon aimé avec une démarche féline. Sa respiration s'accélérait et ses yeux brillaient de convoitise, preuve irréfutable que ce n'était pas la peur qui l'animait.

Je continuai à m'avancer jusqu'à bloquer son corps entre le mien et le mur. C'était un rappel de la veille, mais mes intentions étaient bien plus tendres que les siennes. Attrapant sa main, je la posai sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade devant ce contact délicieux.

_ Tu le sens ? Il bat pour toi, chuchotais-je. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Je laissai le temps à mon aveu de faire son chemin dans son esprit avant de faire migrer sa main bien plus bas. La respiration de mon aimé se bloqua quelques secondes lorsque je posai sa main sur mon entrejambe.

_ Et s'il a fallu que je te rende fou de désir pour en arriver là aujourd'hui, alors je ne le regrette absolument pas, continuais-je dans un murmure.

C'était l'absolution qu'il devait attendre vu le soulagement lisible à la fois dans ses yeux et sur ses traits. Ses muscles s'étaient détendus. La rage était passée, maintenant elle appartenait aux mauvais souvenirs. Sa carapace déjà sérieusement fissurée tombait maintenant en poussière. Il allait craquer et je comptai l'aider à canaliser toute l'énergie qu'il libérerait à ce moment-là.

Mes lèvres furent attirées sur sa gorge par une force invisible, et je m'appliquai à lui laisser une marque rose en suçotant sa peau. Quittant sa main, la mienne se posta sur mon bas-ventre –qui était lui-même d'ailleurs assez stimulé- et y appliquai une pression apte à capter toute son attention. L'excitation frétilla dans mes veines en l'entendant gémir faiblement.

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?demandais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. J'ai besoin de le savoir.

_ Même si je ne me l'explique pas vraiment, oui j'aime l'énergumène que tu es, avoua mon aimé en mettant son orgueil de côté.

Ravi, je lui imposai mes lèvres pour récompenser son aveu. Un baiser langoureux entama le début de notre relation, mais je tenais tout de même à fixer les règles.

_ A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es _tout_ à moi, et _rien_qu'à moi !exigeais-je très sérieux. Et à personne d'autre, homme ou femme !

_ Alors il en va de même pour toi, marchanda mon Italien.

_ Comment pourrais-je désirer quelqu'un d'autre quand je t'a toi, souris-je béat.

Je m'apprêtai déjà à récupérer ses lèvres chaudes et soyeuses mais il les détourna.

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse, me reprocha-t-il.

Un sourire illumina mes lèvres devant son entêtement à obtenir ma promesse. N'était-ce pas là le signe évident qu'il tenait à moi au point de refuser catégoriquement de me partager ? Pour moi c'était ça et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

_ Je ne suis qu'à toi, dévoué corps et âme à ta personne, ronronnais-je sans lâcher son regard.

Satisfait, mon Italien m'attrapa par la nuque et écrasa mes lèvres contre les siennes, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Mes mains remontèrent à ses hanches, tâtonnant pour sortir sa chemise de son bas et pouvoir ainsi caresser la peau de son torse ciselé. Une fois haletants, nous nous séparâmes quelques instants, nos corps toujours étroitement enlacés.

_ Je vais te faire tomber dans **les affres de la concupiscence**, susurrais-je sensuellement à l'oreille de mon amant.

Mon Antonio frissonna. Son regard s'était obscurci, signe de son évident désir.

_ Je crois que c'est déjà fait, souffla-t-il presque que pour lui.

Mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser passionné qui fit déferler des vagues de plaisir et de désir dans mon être. Ma main chuta à nouveau jusqu'à son entrejambe, ce qui fit raidir mon amant dans un premier temps.

Je ne pris pas sa réaction en compte et exerçai une pression plus forte en imprimant un léger va et viens. Ces préliminaires me torturaient, j'avais vraiment besoin d'accélérer les choses, mais il m'arrêta en attrapant par le poignet.

_ Pas ici, refusa-t-il catégorique.

_ Si ! Ici !m'obstinais-je.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant quelques minutes, juste pour le principe, puis un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres que je convoitai tant. Arquant un sourcil, il afficha un air clairement mutin pour s'adresser à moi.

_ Moi qui pensais que tu voudrais plus de douceur dans nos ébats, s'attrista-t-il faussement. Tant pis ! Je devrais me contenter d'un accouplement primal et sans douceur…

Ecarquillant les yeux à cette proposition si longtemps espérée, je le tirai à l'étage en courant, profitant de son rire mélodieux avant de pénétrer dans la chambre pour en fermer la porte avec soin. Le poussant pour qu'il recule jusqu'au lit, je m'installai sur son bassin une fois qu'il y fut tombé et dévorai avidement ses lèvres. Je ralentis néanmoins pour lui offrir une caresse plus douce et aimante sur ses lèvres chaudes, ne voulant pas reproduire le schéma de la veille et ne profiter que partiellement de nos ébats. Aujourd'hui, nous allions en jouir un maximum…

Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit. Je n'avais pas de véritable expérience avec les hommes, mis à part l'étreinte violente de la veille avec mon aimé, et je voulais lui faire crier mon nom, le convaincre qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de nos étreintes… alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'ouvrage qui avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds si délicieusement…

_ Ne bouge surtout pas, commandais-je avant de lui voler un dernier baiser. Je reviens tout de suite.

Bien qu'étonné, mon amant me laissa quitter ses bras et sa chambre. Je dévalais les escaliers et récupérai le précieux livre, le remerciant silencieusement de tout ce qu'il m'avait apporté de magnifique, et aussi du plaisir qu'il allait me permettre de donner et de recevoir. En amant attentionné, je retournai bien vite vers mon aimé, prônant fièrement ma trouvaille.

_ Tu sais combien il y a de positions dans ce livre ?lui demandais-je avec un sourire carnassier.

_ J'attends que tu me le dises, sourit mon Italien amusé.

_ A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien…

Mon aimé se mit à rire de moi, amusé par le ton trop solennel que je prenais. Je coupai son hilarité en réquisitionnant ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre.

_ Mais je me dis qu'on aura tout notre temps pour les expérimenter, donc nous pourrons les compter…, finis-je suggestif.

Et c'est exactement ce que nous fîmes pendant les mois suivants, nous offrant beaucoup de plaisir grâce à cet ouvrage qui avait été la source de beaucoup de douleur. J'étais heureux dans les bras de mon Antonio et je l'avais rendu accro aux plaisirs de la chaire en ma compagnie, ce qui m'assurait qu'il ne pourrait pas décider de tout arrêter sur un coup de tête. L'aspect torturé de sa personnalité avait définitivement cessé d'être, et j'avais pu découvrir un Italien tout aussi joueur et joyeux que moi –du moins à la maison- qui me rendit heureux comme personne ne le fit avant et comme personne ne le fit après.

FIN


	6. Destiné à être tien

**J'avais commencé à écrire leçon de piano, mais finalement (au cours d'une heure de cours où on nous a fait regarder une pièce de théâtre absolument inintéressante) j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'ai eu plus d'inspiration pour celle-ci. Pour l'occasion, j'ai décrit un Salieri plus jeune et jovial et modifié un peu l'histoire, j'espére qu'elle vous plaira quand même...**

**Cet OS est noté M (ou NC-17) et il sera suivit de **_**Leçon de piano **_**et**_** Le poids d'une vie **_**(peut-être pas dans cet ordre, j'en sais trop rien…)**

OS 5

Titre : Destiné à être tien

Pov omniscient

Il régnait dans le palais de l'illustre empereur Autrichien Joseph II une grande excitation en ce jour ensoleillé. En effet, le souverain avait fait savoir à sa cour que deux musiciens et compositeurs de grande réputation, malgré leur jeune âge, devaient les rejoindre. L'un venait d'Italie, l'autre était un enfant du pays, mais partout on vantait leurs talents respectifs.

Joseph II avait fait donner un grand bal pour l'occasion, et tous les courtisans avaient prit grand soin pour leur toilette. Alors que 21 heures sonnaient au clocher de l'église proche du palais, les deux immenses portes furent poussées pour laisser pénétrer un jeune homme –il ne devait guère avoir plus de 20 ans- qui attira les regards gourmands des jeunes femmes. En effet, le jeune compositeur se distinguait par son air sombre et mystérieux, une mèche sombre lui retombant un peu sur le visage, mais ce fut surtout son sourire tordu qui affola le cœur de ces dames. Il était vêtu à la dernière mode italienne, mais ne cherchait pas à rentrer dans le rang, affichant sans embarras son jeune âge qui lui permettait cette excentricité.

_ Votre Majesté sérénissime, se courba le comte Rosenberg. Laissez-moi le privilège de vous présenter Antonio Salieri.

Le musicien s'inclina à son tour avec respect, sans pour autant égaler le ridicule du comte qui semblait prêt à baiser le sol sur lequel marchait le souverain. L'empereur s'approcha du jeune homme et le pria de se relever avec un sourire paternaliste. Il lui plaisait déjà. Le musicien expirait une énergie et une fougue qui le désaltéraient.

_ Mon jeune ami, j'ai hâte de vous entendre jouer, avoua l'empereur. Si votre réputation est à la hauteur de votre talent, je n'ai nul doute que vous nous régalerait de vos compositions.

_ Vous m'honorer majesté, répondit modestement le jeune homme.

_ Profitez donc des festivités en attendant votre confrère, l'invita l'empereur en lui adressant un dernier sourire.

Antonio s'inclina une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le fond de la salle, où un banquet dressé l'invitait à profitait d'un verre de grand millésime. A peine servit, Rosenberg fondit sur lui tel un rapace ayant verrouillé sa proie, et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son collègue.

Entré de façon un peu plus bruyante que son vis-à-vis, un second jeune homme fit son apparition en captant l'attention des convives par son rire aigu et sincère. Il devait avoir la même taille que son collègue, mais il avait des cheveux aux reflets blonds –dont une mèche solitaire et plus longue que les autres chatouillait son oreille droite-, des traits enfantins traduisant son habitude à rire d'un rien, et des yeux noisette brillants de malice.

Il s'avança de l'empereur d'une démarche sautillante, riant toujours légèrement, et lui fit une courbette exagérée.

_ Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, se présenta-t-il. Pour vous servir votre majesté.

L'auditoire fut parcouru de murmures outrés par l'attitude trop peu usuelle du jeune homme, mais l'empereur en fut très amusé. Il s'adressa à Wolfgang, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait absolument pas, en transe devant le spectacle qu'il dévorait avidement. A quelques mètres en face de lui se tenait un jeune homme qui lui inspirait des pensées peu chastes. Un air un peu rebelle et des traits pourtant si doux, des cheveux sombres et une personnalité qu'il devinait plutôt douce, cet homme l'envoutait. La jeune femme dont il s'était précédemment amouraché s'effaça complètement de son esprit au profit de cet ange brun qu'il aurait voulu embrasser dans la seconde. Le monde s'était éclipsé autour de l'Autrichien qui ne voyait plus rien que cet être sublime, et il n'entendait plus que son sang qui battait dans ses tempes, propulsé par un cœur clairement amoureux.

_ Mozart ? Mozart !l'appela l'empereur en le voyant rêveur.

_ Pardon votre majesté, rougit l'Autrichien. Vous disiez ?

_ Allez donc vous servir un rafraichissement, nous allons commencer à juger de vos compositions, rit l'empereur amusé par le jeune homme.

S'inclinant encore une fois, le prodige Autrichien se dirigea rapidement vers le buffet dressé en fond de salle, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se présenter à l'élu de son cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, un odieux personnage à l'air hypocrite le conduisit un peu plus loin après lui avoir adressé un regard noir.

Du côté de l'Italien, toujours inconscient de la présence de son âme sœur dans la salle, l'exaspération régnait en maitre. Ce Rosenberg était insupportable, stupide et arrogant. S'il n'avait pas était si influent auprès de l'empereur, il l'aurait envoyé sur les roses depuis un bout de temps déjà. Un seul mot sortait de sa bouche : le triomphe. Pour Rosenberg, il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur, qu'il éclipse tous les autres. L'homme lui parlait déjà divers complots pour parvenir à ses fins, ce qui choqua Salieri dont la personnalité douce n'autorisait pas ce genre de fourberies.

Sans aucune raison apparente, le comte décréta qu'il était temps pour l'Italien de montrer à tous l'étendu de son talent. Bien que surpris par ce soudain empressement, Salieri s'exécuta docilement en s'installant au piano, pour ne pas faire de vagues dès son arrivée. Il interpréta brillamment une de ses plus récentes compositions, se laissant emporter par sa musique, et eu droit aux ovations de son auditoire.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel Salieri, admit l'empereur avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Je suis conquis, toutes mes félicitations.

La cour applaudit encore le jeune prodige Italien alors que ce dernier affichait un sourire joyeux, tout simplement heureux d'avoir convaincu son public. Sachant que son collègue devait jouer aussi, il se leva du banc du piano pour lui laisser la place. Ne connaissant pas son visage, il eut un sursaut mal retenu lorsqu'une tornade blonde lui sauta pratiquement dessus, profitant de l'occasion pour plonger brièvement ses yeux dans les siens, lui adresser un sourire rayonnant et caresser _innocemment _son bras en passant près de lui.

Le gai luron Autrichien, fier de son stratagème –il avait quand même tout calculé pour parvenir à ce contact après s'être repu de sa délicieuse musique-, s'assit rapidement sur le banc du piano et fit craquer ses doigts au dessus du clavier. Avant de se lancer, il lança un dernier regard à celui qui faisait battre son cœur si vite pour se donner l'inspiration nécessaire à cette improvisation. Wolfgang mit tout son cœur dans sa composition, la dédiant comme une déclaration enflammée à son amant.

Ce dernier ne se remettait pas de ce contact furtif, de ce regard pénétrant et de ce sourire enjôleur. Sa main remontant son bras l'avait brûlé et son cœur avait battu la chamade durant ce court instant de proximité. Se remettant à peine de ses émotions, Salieri fut accablé par la musique parfaite de son homologue Autrichien. Le talent dont il faisait preuve était inouï.

_ Eh bien, souffla l'empereur. Vous êtes tous deux de grands musiciens et compositeurs. Ce fut un véritable régal mon ami.

L'assemblée applaudit, enfin… tous sauf Rosenberg. Ce dernier, après avoir arraché Salieri à sa transe contemplative pour le mettre plus loin, était reparut près de l'empereur, une moue clairement contrariée au visage.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas conserver les deux musiciens votre majesté, s'opposa-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi cela ?s'étonna l'empereur.

_ Nous sommes à la recherche d'un maître de chapèle, pas de deux musiciens. Il vous faut les départager.

_ Les départager ? Mais ils sont tous deux excellents ! Je suis même convaincu qu'ils seraient encore meilleurs en travaillant ensemble…

_ Il vous faut choisir, s'obstina le comte.

L'empereur soupira d'exaspération, mécontent d'être mis au pied du mur. Du côté des deux compositeurs, la panique était totale, leur faisant oublier l'excitation de leur rencontre. D'une part, ils souhaitaient affirmer leur talent pour commencer une brillante carrière, mais de l'autre ils ne désiraient pas voir l'autre échouer.

_ Faisons un compromis, proposa Rosenberg puisqu'il voyait que l'empereur ne céderait pas. Mettons vos deux musiciens en compétition, et le vainqueur de ce duel remportera le titre de maître de chapèle alors que l'autre se verra chasser du pays.

Joseph II fixa avec haine le teigneux Rosenberg. Oui, en ce moment il le détestait plus que tout ! Il le haïssait de lui imposer ce choix cruel et inutile. L'empereur voulait garder les deux musiciens, et surtout les voir travailler ensemble. Il avait sentit une alchimie intéressante entre eux, et il voulait les voir l'exploiter.

Seulement Rosenberg était le régent de l'opéra de Vienne, et le contredire pourrait faire passer l'empereur pour un irresponsable. Bien qu'atterré par cet ultimatum où chacun était perdant, l'empereur ne put qu'accepter à contre cœur.

Pour se changer de son humeur morose, l'empereur déclara le repas ouvert et invita ses convives à le suivre dans la salle dédiée à cette fonction. Bien que séparés de plusieurs personnes, les deux compositeurs se cherchaient du regard, Salieri détournant timidement la tête lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Mozart. L'Autrichien s'en amusait énormément, mais s'il avait pu, il aurait bien volontiers mit un terme à ce jeu de regard pour aller faire sa connaissance plus directement.

Encore une fois, Rosenberg gâcha ce merveilleux moment lorsqu'il s'aperçut du manège de Mozart, occupant Salieri en l'entretenant une nouvelle fois de vaines choses, ce qui l'obligea à tourner le dos à l'Autrichien pour regarder son interlocuteur. Attristé, Mozart se retourna vers son assiette qu'il examina sans grande faim. Lui avait faim de l'Italien…

Un librettiste apostropha Mozart pour lui proposer de travailler sur un de ses opéras, ce qui ramena fatalement la compétition ignoble que Rosenberg avait instaurée à l'esprit de l'Autrichien. Il n'avait aucune envie de chercher à surpasser l'élu de son cœur, il avait bien trop de respect et d'admiration pour son travail ! Le prodige et enfant du pays aurait bien voulut composer avec l'Italien, parler avec l'Italien, jouer avec l'Italien, rire avec l'Italien, et… non, c'est choses là ne se disait pas… De plus, l'Autrichien commençait à sentir le désir monter un peu trop à force de penser à ce genre de choses…

L'Italien avait lui aussi un mal fou à se concentrer sur les paroles de l'insipide Rosenberg. Son esprit revenait toujours à l'image de Mozart assis derrière le piano, jouant une mélodie qui l'avait remplit d'une légèreté et d'une allégresse encore inconnue. Il aurait tant voulut connaître la sensation d'être dans ses bras qui lui semblaient si accueillants. Des papillons voltigeaient dans son ventre à cette idée. D'autres encore naquirent dans son esprit, plus débridées… et il dû se contraindre à revenir sur terre pour écouter les propos inintéressants de Rosenberg, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer rapidement ses ardeurs.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula de la sorte, les deux compositeurs se cherchant sans jamais parvenir à se réunir puisque Rosenberg veillait scrupuleusement à les séparer. Ce fut le cœur un peu lourd que les deux compositeurs regagnèrent leurs demeures, tristes de n'avoir pu se retrouver, car dans le plus profond de leurs âmes, ils savaient que l'autre était la moitié manquante…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Salieri

Après une nuit reposante comblée de rêves doux de celui pour qui je m'étais découvert une passion pécheresse, je me levais pour me préparer à me rendre au palais. L'empereur attendait un travail assidu de ma part, sans compter cette ridicule compétition qui me fendait le cœur… Je ne pensais déjà plus qu'à cet homme, à ce _Wolfgang _d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Comment chercher à triompher de lui quand il était ma source d'inspiration ? Son visage me soufflait mille notes doucereuses et ses yeux m'invitaient à inscrire une audace joueuse dans mes partitions. J'aurais voulu composer pour lui des heures durant, mais plus j'exorciserais ma passion dans mes compositions, plus je risquai de provoquer sa chute en le faisant bannir de l'Autriche.

Je soupirai et me préparai rapidement. L'idée de revoir Rosenberg ne m'enchantait guère, donc je partis en avance pour pouvoir être sur place avant l'heure qu'il m'avait fixé et ainsi lui échapper. Fort de cette décision, je dévalais les marches de mes escaliers et quittai ma demeure récemment acquise pour rejoindre le palais. Ce fut sans difficulté que je trouvai le bureau qui m'était assigné –assez luxueux d'ailleurs-, ce qui me permit de me mettre à l'œuvre dès mon arrivée.

Mes doigts caressèrent les touches du clavier du somptueux piano avant de s'élancer pour une improvisation inspirée par le souvenir de celui qui se disait être _l'aimé des Dieux._ J'ignore combien de temps je m'abimai dans cette transe créative, toujours est-il que des pas discrets me firent arrêter de jouer. Tournant la tête vers l'intrus que je soupçonnai être Rosenberg, j'eu le bonheur de constater que j'avais tord. C'était mon « _rival_ », Wolfgang. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, se mettant à battre frénétiquement. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de jouir de cette allégresse interdite, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je me laissai griser par sa présence.

Tout comme il s'approchait de moi avec son sourire ravageur, je me levai du banc du piano pour lui faire face. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il m'agrippe par le col pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je dois avouer que j'en profitai autant que je pu. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je ne comptai pas le repousser, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur étourdit d'amour passa plus tendrement ses bras autour de ma taille et ralentit le rythme pour apprécier la moindre seconde du baiser. Mes mains migraient vers son cou lorsqu'un cri aigu se fit entendre dans mon bureau.

Nous nous séparâmes haletants et surpris par cette interruption brutale. Rosenberg était au seuil de la salle, complètement horrifié. Il s'avança rapidement vers nous et s'interposa entre moi et celui qui m'inspirait tant de passion et de tendresse, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne m'agresse.

_ Quittez immédiatement ce bureau !s'énerva le comte. Je ferais un rapport à l'empereur sur votre attaque sur la personne de maestro Salieri !

_ Une attaque ?répéta Mozart surprit. Mais il ne s'agit nullement de cela !

_ Cessez vos balivernes et sortez d'ici !

Mon bel amant chercha la marche à suivre dans mon regard et je lui fis comprendre de sortir. Il s'exécuta assez docilement, bien qu'un peu choqué de l'interprétation qu'avait faite le comte de notre doux échange. L'horripilant Rosenberg se tourna alors vers moi, me scannant avec affolement. Je le détestai d'avoir écourté ce moment merveilleux, mais maintenant il me fallait fournir un alibi pour couvrir Wolfgang et pour me protéger à moi aussi. Ces _choses_ là n'étaient pas admises… C'était contre-nature…

_ Calmez-vous Rosenberg, l'incitais-je penaud. Nous ne faisions que nous saluer.

_ Vous saluer ? Avec ses lèvres accrochées aux votre ?ironisa le régent de l'opéra.

_ C'est un usage assez ancien, prétextais-je. Peut-être ne le savez-vous guère, mais il était autrefois coutume de saluer ses égaux par un baiser tel que celui-ci, et vos sous-fifres vous baisaient les pieds. Mozart doit avoir eu une éducation telle qu'il ne s'en fait plus de nos jours.

Bon, c'était tiré par les cheveux mais Rosenberg semblait y croire, c'était le principal. Passant une main tremblante sur son visage, le comte laissa échapper un soupir bruyant.

_ Il ne faut pas que vous fréquentiez Mozart, m'annonça-t-il.

_ Mais… Pourquoi ?m'étonnais-je avec déception.

_ Il va jouer avec vous jusqu'à réussir à vous évincer ! Vous êtes son rival, n'attendait nulle amitié de sa part. Rien que son passage ici atteste de mes propos. Il cherche à s'attirer votre amitié et après il vous poignardera dans le dos !

Je n'aurais pas dû écouter ses divagations insensées, mais pourtant elles s'immisçaient dans mon esprit… Et s'il avait raison après tout ? Il serait vraiment trop beau d'espérer que l'homme qui affolait mon cœur éprouve des sentiments réciproques aux miens. J'étais anormal, les hommes ne s'accouplaient pas avec d'autres hommes, alors souhaiter tomber sur une autre erreur de la nature était chimérique.

Non, non, non… Il ne fallait pas que je commence à écouter Rosenberg ! Je connaissais l'univers de la musique, alors je savais cerner quelqu'un à partir de ses compositions. Celles de Wolfgang étaient innocentes et pures, elles ne correspondaient pas du tout le comportement fictif que me dépeignait Rosenberg. Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème restait le même : il fallait que je cesse de voir Mozart, cette Wolfgang relation était proscrite, contre-nature…

Mon cœur se déchira à cette seule pensée. Rosenberg me remit rapidement à l'ouvrage et ne quitta plus mes côtés, ce qui m'empêcha de revoir l'élu de mon cœur anormal. Seulement je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Un énième soupir m'échappa. Je m'ennuyai terriblement. Mes pensées tournaient autour de _lui…_ J'aurais tant voulu l'embrasser encore et encore, et même plus… Mais bien sûr tout cela m'était interdit. Pourtant, nous avions si bien démarré la journée. Bon, avec un peu de recul, je devais avouer que ce n'était pas la chose la plus réfléchie que j'ai faite dans ma vie, mais le résultat restait le même : il avait répondu à mon baiser. Dans ses bras, j'avais connu pendant l'espace de quelques secondes le bonheur le plus absolu. Si ce maudit courtisan ne s'était pas interposé, je serais encore dans ses bras à l'heure actuelle.

Quelques coups à ma porte me firent sursauter et éclatèrent ma bulle de rêverie.

_ Entrez, me repris-je en passant ma main sur mon visage.

Da Ponte pénétra dans le bureau qui m'était assigné et me remit un petit paquet de feuilles, assez décontenancé. Je m'en saisis sans vraiment comprendre ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Les parcourant rapidement, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de feuilles de partitions, et que ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs déjà rédigées.

_ De qui viennent ces partitions ?l'interrogeais-je étonné.

_ De votre rival lui-même, répondit le librettiste sur un ton assez cassant. J'imagine qu'il veut vous narguer.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse alors que je parcourais frénétiquement les partitions. Je n'écoutai déjà plus Da Ponte qui se retira lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. Arrivé au bout des partitions, je n'y comprenais toujours rien. Je retournai les feuilles pour m'assurer que mon aimé n'avait pas laissé de message derrière, mais encore une fois je fus déçu de l'absence de note. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsque le doute s'infiltra dans mon être. Se moquait-il de moi ? S'était-il joué de moi plus tôt dans la matinée ?

Une de mes larmes chuta, s'écrasant sur des feuilles étalées sous mes yeux, floutant le mot que l'encre avait inscrit sur le papier avec une calligraphie soignée. C'est alors que je m'aperçu d'un détail d'une très grande importance. Les premières feuilles contenaient des partitions sous lesquelles se trouvaient des paroles en latin, alors que les dernières n'étaient marquées que de notes. En étudiant soigneusement les premières feuilles, je vis que les mots se répétant avaient toujours les mêmes notes et que chaque mot avait un enchainement de note qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Mais l'ensemble des paroles ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose…

La vérité s'imposa alors à moi. Le message de mon aimé se trouvait dans les dernières feuilles et les premières servaient à le décoder ! Je devais avouer que c'était très ingénieux de la part de l'élu de mon cœur grisé d'amour car seulement nous pourrions lire ces messages.

Je laissai une larme de soulagement m'échapper avant de me reprendre et attrapai du papier vierge sur lequel je transcrivais en latin le message décodé de mon aimé. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'efforts studieux, je parvins enfin à avoir l'intégralité de son message –que je pris soin de ne pas traduire pour être certain qu'il ne tombe pas en de mauvaise main. Mon Antonio m'expliquait vaguement qu'il avait trouvé une excuse qui avait convaincu l'homme qui nous avait interrompus et me proposait de communiquer par le biais de ce moyen.

Ravi de cette opportunité, j'attrapai du papier à musique, répondant en reprenant ses codes et en ajoutant d'autres en suivant son schéma. Le tout formait une douce harmonie que j'étais fier de lui dédier.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Les deux hommes entretinrent ainsi une relation secrète, enfin… pas tellement que ça… Aux yeux des personnes extérieures à l'affaire, les deux compositeurs se vouaient une haine sans limite et ils ne faisaient que se provoquer par cet échange quotidien de partitions. En réalité, les deux hommes feignaient de se détester lorsqu'ils se croisaient, mais entretenaient une relation très amicale basée sur une grande confiance et une véritable alchimie. Cependant ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce baiser, ni même sous-entendu leur amour, estimant que c'était bien trop tôt.

_Malheureusement pour les deux âmes-sœurs, dans leur bonheur commun ils ne virent pas le nuage noir qui pointait le bout de son nez au dessus de leurs têtes… _

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Salieri

Ma vie venait de s'effondrer. J'étais serein en arrivant à mon bureau, je m'attendais à passer une nouvelle journée passée à échanger en douce des mots avec Wolfgang. Seulement Rosenberg m'y attendait avec cette phrase qui avait détruit le semblant de bonheur que je m'efforçai de bâtir depuis mon arrivée en Autriche : « _L'empereur fera son choix à la fin de la semaine. Tenez-vous prêt, tout doit être parfait ! »_. La fin de la semaine, c'était dans 3 jours…

Après avoir réduit mon cœur en lambeaux sanguinolents, le comte était parti sans se défaire de son habituel air hautain. Je m'étais alors laissé choir sur le sol, incapable de compter sur mes genoux pour me retenir, dans la posture dans laquelle je me trouvais encore. D'une main tremblante, je repoussai la mèche de cheveux qui me retombait perpétuellement sur le visage. L'heure de déjeuner était déjà passée depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais toujours pas touché ma plume pour écrire à Wolfgang. Je ne pouvais pas… c'était au dessus de mes forces…

En même temps, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je m'étais accroché à cet espoir fou, à cette relation interdite en sachant parfaitement qu'elle devrait s'arrêter très rapidement, et de la façon la plus douloureuse possible… Non, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Je ne voulais pas entrer en compétition avec celui que j'aimais, il fallait que j'évite ça à tout prix !

Me relevant brutalement, j'arpentai le bureau de long en large à la recherche d'une idée pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Si j'allais voir l'empereur pour lui demander de mettre un terme à cette compétition ridicule, Rosenberg ne serait pas loin et userait de son influence pour maintenir cette décision ridicule. Si je ne faisais rien, soit moi, soit Wolfgang serait inévitablement chassé du pays, le cœur brisé par cette séparation brutale.

Une idée me vint alors. Certes, ce serait douloureux pour moi, mais c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure solution pour éviter de faire souffrir celui que j'aimais. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire…

Fort –ou du moins décidé- de ma résolution, je sortais rapidement de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers le salon où je savais que je trouverais l'empereur. Celui-ci fut étonné de me voir, mais me devinant affolé il s'empressa de renvoyer ses courtisans.

_ Mon cher Salieri, mais que vous arrive-t-il ?s'inquiéta le souverain.

_ Il faut que je vous parle, que…

J'hésitai, mais il fallait bien que je me lance. Il en allait du bien de celui que j'aimais…

_ Je dois quitter votre cour, déclarais-je la mort dans l'âme. Mon devoir de fils m'oblige à rejoindre ma famille. Ma mère est malheureusement souffrante et ma présence à ses côtés s'impose.

Mensonge inventé sur l'instant mais je n'avais pas trouvé mieux. Il ne sembla pas convaincre totalement l'empereur mais ce dernier ne pouvait se permettre de s'opposer à ma décision.

_ Mon cher Salieri, vous me manquerez considérablement, s'attrista-t-il. J'espère que vous nous reviendrez bientôt.

_ J'en doute, souris-je tristement. Vous avez votre maître de chapèle maintenant. Veillez à lui transmettre toutes mes félicitations et mes meilleurs vœux pour sa carrière.

Les yeux de l'empereur s'allumèrent d'une lueur de compréhension. De tous, il avait été le plus dur à convaincre de notre prétendue rivalité, et mes paroles venaient de confirmer ses soupçons.

M'inclinant une dernière fois devant l'empereur, je tournais les talons en retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de m'échapper et je quittai le palais. Alors que je m'éloignai de l'édifice, je sentais tous mes espoirs et ma joie de vivre m'échapper doucement. Les limbes de l'enfer s'ouvraient sous mes pieds… Voilà à quoi se résumerait ma vie maintenant…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Après une nuit blanche, je végétais et déprimai dans mon bureau. Je n'avais pas reçu de partitions hier… C'était ça qui me mettait dans cet état. Rien que ce manque m'oppressait, je n'avais jamais rien éprouvé de si douloureux.

La porte s'ouvrit et je bondis sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit mon Antonio –je n'étais pas stupide !- mais Da Ponte pourrait peut-être m'apporter de ses nouvelles.

_ Alors ? Alors ?m'impatientais-je. Les partitions !

Da Ponte, bien qu'étonné, finit par se reprendre. Ses mains étaient vides… Mais pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles vides ? Qu'avait-il fait de mes partitions ?

_ Voyons Mozart, Salieri a bien d'autres choses à faire, me sermonna le librettiste. Il a dû passer à autre chose. L'empereur doit choisir dans 2 jours ! 2 jours, ne l'oubliez pas !

_ 2 jours ?répétais-je hébété.

Da Ponte me répondit quelque chose mais je n'écoutais plus. 2 jours. C'était là tout le temps qu'il me restait pour profiter de la délicieuse présence de mon aimé. Mais… pourquoi avait-il brutalement cessé de m'écrire ? Devais-je comprendre qu'il voulait rompre tout contact avec moi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, il ne me semblait pas… Ou peut-être que… Peut-être que mon Antonio tenait trop à cette place… Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il venait d'un milieu modeste ? Il avait dû trimer pour en arriver là…

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mettre en péril sa place dans cette cour. Il fallait que je me retire. Je pouvais aller tenter ma chance ailleurs… Tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré –depuis que je l'avais rencontré-, c'était le bonheur de celui que j'aimais, et même si je ne pouvais pas y assister, je voulais parvenir à mes fins.

Je me jetai sur mon bureau et attrapai du papier blanc. Récupérant ma plume, je la fis courir longuement sur le papier immaculé.

_Respecté souverain, _

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour prendre congé de votre cour. Comme tout homme, j'ai un rêve. Je veux parcourir le monde et faire connaître ma musique partout, quelle que soit la salle ou le public. Cette compétition a achevé de me convaincre à vous quitter. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour le travail d'Antonio Salieri, mais aussi beaucoup d'admiration pour sa personne. Il a plus que quiconque le droit légitime d'être nommé maitre de chapèle. _

_Je prends donc congé de vous, en vous souhaitant le meilleur._

_N'oubliez pas de souhaiter une excellente continuation à mon confrère que j'estime énormément._

_Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart _

Une larme m'échappa. Mon idylle prenait fin ici. Un rêve, une vie qui s'effondrait… Même si je faisais de mon mieux pour m'en empêcher, un premier hoquet échappa à mes lèvres avant que je ne sois secoué de sanglots, m'écroulant sur mon bureau pour épancher mes pleurs. Je l'aimais plus que tout et il me fallait m'en séparer. Décidemment, la vie était si cruelle…

Avant la fin de la journée, j'avais fait transmettre le mot à l'empereur et j'avais fait mon paquetage –en prenant soin d'entreposer toutes mes correspondances avec mon aimé dans un endroit où elles ne risqueraient rien- pour quitter Vienne. Ma vie cessait ici. Ma vie c'était mon Antonio, maintenant seul le souvenir de cet unique baiser m'aiderait à survivre…

6 ans plus tard…

Pov omniscient

L'empereur soupira, excédé par l'ambiance qui flottait à la cour. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses deux compositeurs, cette dernière n'avait cessé de se dégrader, et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Les musiciens étaient bien fades et la cour ne présentait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Cette semaine, le souverain Allemand avait invité Joseph II à séjourner dans son palais. C'est ainsi que l'empereur Autrichien croisa par un heureux hasard un homme qu'il estimait beaucoup et qu'il ne pensait plus revoir.

_ Mozart ? Oh Mozart ! Comment vous portez-vous ?s'égaya Joseph II.

L'Autrichien et compositeur de renom écarquilla les yeux en voyant le seul lien qui le rattachait encore à celui qu'il aimait depuis toutes ces années –hormis les compositions de ce dernier- devant ses yeux. Il avait changé en 6 ans. La douleur provoquée par l'absence de son âme sœur lui avait fait perdre sa joie de vie enfantine et seule sa tenue aux couleurs extravagantes témoignait des vestiges de sa personnalité enterrée.

Seulement la seule présence de l'empereur affola son cœur. Il bondit presque sur lui, impatient comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis 6 ans

_ Comment va Salieri ?l'interrogea-t-il frénétiquement. Il a gagné la reconnaissance de tous ? Il est heureux ? Il…

_ Il n'est pas à Vienne, le coupa tristement l'empereur.

Le visage de Mozart se décomposa. Joseph II afficha un tout petit sourire en voyant qu'il les avait bien cernés depuis le tout début.

_ Salieri a regagné l'Italie tout juste un jour avant que me parvienne votre lettre de démission, lui apprit l'empereur. Il était venu me voir pour me dire qu'il devait se rendre au chevet de sa mère, mais je savais déjà à l'époque qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Mon très cher Salieri voulait vous laisser le titre de maitre de la chapèle impériale, et si vous étiez venu m'annoncer vos desseins de vive voix, j'aurais pu vous le dire.

_ Mais… Alors Salieri a préféré se sacrifier pour me laisser la place ?comprit Mozart assez tardivement.

_ Exactement. Et maintenant je n'ai plus aucun musicien digne de ce nom dans ma cour. Je vous en prie Mozart, rentrez avec moi, le pria l'empereur désespéré.

_ Pour quoi faire si Salieri n'est pas là…, murmura l'Autrichien accablé par la douleur.

_ Je vais lui faire parvenir une lettre lui ordonnant de se joindre à nous, ainsi vous pourrez lui faire la surprise de votre présence lorsqu'il arrivera, proposa l'empereur avec espoir.

Les yeux de Mozart brillèrent d'une flamme éteinte depuis son départ d'Autriche. Il tenait là l'occasion de revoir son âme-sœur, de le resserrer dans ses bras, peut-être même de l'embrasser… Pour rien au mon il aurait laissé passer cette chance ! Le prodige accepta bien vite et l'empereur se retira dans ses appartements attitrés pour écrire une coursive à son ami Italien, comme il l'avait promit à Mozart.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Un mois. Il y avait un mois de cela que j'avais revu l'empereur d'Autriche. Depuis, j'étais rentré dans mon pays natal et j'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de mon aimé. Chaque jour j'allais voir l'empereur pour savoir ce qu'il en était, et chaque jour il m'assurait que la coursive avait été confiée à son plus fidèle soldat, donc qu'elle arriverait à destination sans encombre.

Hier par contre, il y avait eu un changement dans ses paroles… Il m'avait dit que « _tout arrive à point à qui sais attendre_ » et son regard avait brillé d'une étincelle de malice, comme s'il me cachait des éléments et qu'il préparait quelque chose derrière mon dos. Alors, convaincu que mon Antonio devait être arrivé, j'avais fouillé le palais de fond en comble. Résultat : rien… Ah si ! J'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à éternuer à cause de la poussière que j'avais remuée à certains endroits et les gardes avaient finis par me mettre la main dessus pour me conduire à mes appartements, sous ordres de l'empereur…

Je n'y pouvais rien s'il me manquait ! 6 ans nous avaient séparés, 6 ans pendant lesquels je n'avais fait que rêver de lui, que composer pour lui, que penser à lui chaque seconde de chaque heure… La torture avait assez duré ! J'aurais tout donné pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un nouveau message codé sur des feuilles de partitions !

Mais il me fallait attendre… J'allais devenir fou… Je n'avais jamais manqué de patience à ce point, mais il fallait dire que depuis mon départ de Vienne, plus rien ne m'exaltait. Seul mon cœur brisé résonnait dans mes oreilles, rendant fades les joies simples que je redécouvrais maintenant que la perspectives du retour de mon aimé faisait battre à nouveau mon cœur.

Las de tourner en rond, je finis par m'occuper l'esprit en composant de nouvelles mélodies dédiées encore une fois à celui que j'aimais plus que tout.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que l'empereur m'avait fait enfermer dans mes appartements, et je n'en n'étais toujours pas sorti… Mon impatience grandissait sans cesse. La nuit, je me réveillais au moins 5 fois en ayant cru sentir mon aimé près de moi, ou en pensant l'entendre entrer dans ma chambre. Mais évidemment, il ne s'agissait que de rêves…

Alors que je somnolais, un garde pénétra assez brusquement dans ma chambre, me faisant sursauter.

_ Maestro Mozart, me salua-t-il avec une courbette. Sa Majesté m'envoie vous prévenir qu'un grand bal se fera ce soir.

_ Parce que j'ai le droit d'y aller ?ironisais-je boudeur.

_ Vous avez l'ordre d'y aller, rectifia le garde avec le sourire d'un homme qui savait quelque chose.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le questionner davantage et quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité. Alors c'était pour ce soir ? J'allais revoir l'élu de mon cœur ce soir ? Mon cœur battait la chamade à cette idée et je bondis sur mes pieds pour choisir ma tenue et me faire beau pour ce soir.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

Lorsqu'il avait délaissé l'Autriche au profit de son Italie natale, Antonio Salieri avait définitivement fermé son cœur au monde. Il ne voulait plus souffrir d'une nouvelle peine de cœur. Rien que le souvenir de ce temps heureux avec Mozart le poursuivait pour le torturer dans ses nuits agitées. Son talent n'avait pas laissé indifférent, mais il n'avait plus l'ambition qu'il eut autrefois, celle de s'imposer dans le monde de la musique. En réalité, il n'avait plus d'ambition, il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie.

Malgré ce manque de jovialité, Rome l'avait réclamé pour composer de magnifiques mélodies. Le compositeur Italien s'était exécuté, trouvant là un moyen passablement efficace de tromper l'ennui. Au fil des années, il s'était retiré chez lui, avait coupé le contact avec les gens de la société et avait adopté un mode de vie nocturne, buvant assez souvent dans le vain espoir d'oublier sa peine.

Ainsi, il avait été très étonné de voir un garde de l'empereur Joseph II venir frapper à sa porte à une heure matinale. Bien sûr, l'Italien avait tenté de l'ignorer pour se rendormir, mais l'homme s'était montré très coriace alors Salieri avait dû se résoudre à lui ouvrir. Le garde lui avait remit une coursive marquée du seau de l'empereur lui-même, mais il n'avait pas quitté Salieri pour autant. Ce dernier, excédé, avait rapidement décacheté l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre et avait soupiré en comprenant les desseins de l'empereur. Dans sa lettre, il expliquait que le garde lui ayant remit cette coursive avait pour mission de le ramener de gré ou de force à Vienne.

Et l'empereur ne lui avait pas mentit… le garde ne lui fit aucun cadeau. Salieri eu les mains ligotées et fut attaché à un cheval dans la matinée même qui suivit la lecture de la coursive, tel un prisonnier. Le garde lui prépara lui-même un paquetage et l'harnacha à la selle du compositeur avant de monter sur une seconde monture qu'il avait prit soin d'acquérir avant de se présenter au domicile du mélomane.

Le trajet fut pénible pour Salieri qui n'était plus habitué à vivre de jour et à évoluer au milieu des foules, mais encore une fois le garde fit en sorte d'arriver au plus vite au palais, ignorant les requêtes du compositeur. Au terme de ce long voyage, l'empereur les accueillit aux grilles du palais, étreignant Salieri avec une affection sincère pour l'Italien. Ce dernier voulut se reculer, peu habitué à entrer en contact direct avec d'autres individus, mais le souverain Autrichien ne le laissa pas faire.

D'autres gardes prirent le relais, menant l'illustre compositeur aux appartements spécialement aménagés pour lui, et le laissèrent se reposer quelques heures. Le soir venu, l'empereur vint frapper à sa porte et entra sans attendre l'autorisation qu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de Salieri.

_ Ne prenez pas cet air fâché Salieri, rit-il de bon cœur.

_ Et que devrais-je faire alors ? Vous m'avez enlevé !s'écria le compositeur.

_ J'avais prévenu l'homme qui vous emploie et il a jugé ma requête assez noble pour l'accepter.

_ Votre requête ?répéta Salieri avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix. N'avez-vous pas déjà un maître de chapèle ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Le visage de l'empereur prit une expression plus triste et solennelle qui effraya Salieri. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à celui qu'il aimait ? Non, pas lui… Retenant ses larmes, l'Italien attendit les explications de l'empereur.

_ Vous savez Salieri, il y a de cela 6 ans que nous n'avons plus de maître de chapèle…, lui apprit l'empereur.

_ Mais… Et…

_ Mozart ?le coupa Joseph II. Mozart m'a transmis sa lettre de démission juste un jour après votre départ. Il voulait vous laisser la place.

En disant cela, le souverain tendit la lettre en question. Salieri la prit d'une main tremblante. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Mozart avait tout sacrifié pour lui… Au final ils étaient les deux perdants…

_ Je vous laisse. Je donne un bal ce soir et votre présence m'est précieuse. Un garde viendra vous chercher.

Trop sonné par l'existence de cette lettre, Salieri ne trouva même pas la force de protester. Une fois seul, il la déplia soigneusement et la parcouru en appréciant l'extraordinaire calligraphie de l'élu de son cœur. Une fois arrivé à la signature, il s'effondra en sanglots violents. Même après tant d'années à s'isoler de tout sentiments, l'effet que le sujet Mozart avait sur lui n'avait pas faiblit.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Mozart

Lorsque le garde ouvrit enfin la porte de ma chambre, je sautai du lit et courais dehors avant même qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit. Cette fois-ci j'avais assez attendu ! 6 ans que j'attendais dans le fol espoir de voir venir ce jour où je pourrais à nouveau être avec lui !

Je connaissais parfaitement le chemin jusqu'à la salle de réception où l'empereur donnait ses bals, alors je m'y dirigeai en courant, bousculant quelques courtisans au passage. Mon entrée se fit comme la première : bruyante et remarquée. Malheureusement, mon Antonio était noyé au milieu d'une foule donc je n'arrivais pas à le voir. Commençant mes recherches rapidement, je me faufilai et passai de groupe en groupe en scannant les visages pour trouver celui détenant la clef de mon cœur.

_ Argh !

Ce cri digne d'un fou interrompit toutes les conversations. Je reconnaissais cette voix… C'était celle du courtisan qui m'avait reproché d'avoir agressé mon aimé. Je me retournai vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix pour le voir au centre de la pièce, la foule ayant formé un cercle autour de lui, la lame d'un poignard sur la gorge d'un homme de mon âge. Le courtisan en question me dardait d'un regard noir qui me fit me demander pourquoi cet otage avait-il été choisi pour m'atteindre donc je pris soin de l'examiner.

Des cheveux sombres et assez longs, majoritairement retenus dans un catogan mais dont certaines moins disciplinées retombaient sur son visage. Sa peau était blafarde, presque fantomatique, et contrastée par une barbe d'ébène. C'était… mon Antonio ! J'avais failli ne pas le reconnaitre dans cette tenue trop stricte pour lui… Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien…

Les larmes aux yeux, je m'apprêtai à me jeter dans ses bras mais deux bras forts m'en empêchèrent. Je me débattis autant que je pu, mais voyant que ça ne me menait à rien, je me retournai pour voir qui me retenait. Mon père était là, le visage dur et fermé alors qu'il fixait le tortionnaire de mon aimé avec une évidente animosité.

_ Laissez-moi aller le rejoindre, pleurais-je en cherchant le regard de mon père.

Sans daigner me regarder, mon père me transféra dans les bras de ma mère qui caressa mes cheveux alors que je pleurais à chaudes larmes contre sa poitrine.

_ Lâchez-le Rosenberg, vous savez très bien que ça ne vous mènera nulle part, tenta de le raisonner mon père d'une voix glacée.

_ Vous ne parviendrez pas à tout me voler Léopold !s'écria le courtisan avec une voix de dément.

_ Rosenberg !tonna l'empereur. Relâchez Salieri dans la seconde !

_ Jamais ! Léopold doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait !

Je me redressai, surpris et effrayé qu'il puisse s'en prendre à mon aimé dans sa folie. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put penser, mon aimé était d'un calme parfait.

_ Faîtes sortir les invités, commanda l'empereur à un garde.

_ Non ! Qu'ils restent ! Qu'ils sachent combien Mozart est abominable ! Il m'a volé la femme que j'aimais, et ce sans le moindre scrupule !

_ C'est moi qui aie choisi, intervint ma mère. Maintenant lâche ce jeune homme.

Pensant voir la situation se dédramatiser, je m'avançai d'un pas mais mon père stoppa mon évolution en m'attrapant par le bras. Mon Antonio ne cherchait toujours pas à se débattre, son regard était vide de vie, il ne regardait rien… M'avait-il seulement vu ?

_ Antonio !l'appelais-je désespéré. Laissez-le ! Il ne vous a rien fait !

L'élu de mon cœur sembla se réveiller un peu. Gardant un calme souverain, il ancra son regard au mien, me laissant mesurer sa surprise.

_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, commenta Rosenberg acerbe. Il est absolument hors de question que deux générations de Mozart trouvent le bonheur !

Et sur ce il appuya plus fortement la lame sur la gorge de mon aimé qui, bizarrement, pencha la tête en arrière comme pour lui offrir plus de surface pour atteindre l'artère qui permettait à son cœur de faire frétiller la vie dans son être.

_ Non !hurlais-je affolé. Antonio !

Tout s'accéléra alors. Je vis une larme rubis naitre dans la nuque de mon aimé, créant des hoquets de stupeur dans l'assemblée. Comme s'il était sujet à un dernier soubresaut, mon aimé bougea vivement, balançant son coude dans l'abdomen de Rosenberg. De surprise, le tortionnaire de l'amour de ma vie lâcha son arme et se plia, le souffle coupé. Pivotant rapidement, l'élu de mon cœur se retourna pour faire face à Rosenberg et lui offrit un joli crochet du droit qui l'envoya au tapis.

Une fois le corps du fou furieux gisant au sol, mon aimé donna un coup de pied dans le poignard pour le mettre hors de portée de cet ignoble personnage. Les gardes se précipitèrent sur lui pour le neutraliser et le présentèrent à l'empereur qui le dévisagea avec dégoût. Tous les regards s'étaient portés sur lui dans l'attente de son verdict.

_ J'aurais dû vous congédier il y a de cela 6 ans, quand vous avez commencé à ruiner ma cour, siffla l'empereur avec une haine évidente. Jetez-le au cachot, poursuivit-il à l'intention des gardes.

Les deux hommes tenant Rosenberg, qui respirait difficilement mais gesticulait toujours, s'inclinèrent brièvement devant leur souverain et disparurent en trainant l'odieux personnage avec eux. Mon regard se reporta alors sur mon aimé qui fixait l'endroit d'où venait de disparaitre celui qui avait attenté à sa vie, perdu dans ses pensées.

Mon cœur battit la chamade, mais ce n'était plus la peur qui le motivait à présent. Je couru pour effacer la distance qui nous séparait et lui sauter dans les bras.

_ Oh mon Antonio !soufflais-je soulagé. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ? Tu as besoin de quelque…

Il me coupa dans mes inquiétudes en m'embrassant d'autorité, emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me retenir. _Comme si j'allais refuser_, pensais-je. Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre autour de nous et il me fallut donc me séparer à regret de mon aimé. Ces choses-là n'étaient pas tolérées, nous allions avoir de gros problèmes…

_ Voyons, mes amis, soupira l'empereur las. Salieri et Mozart ont bien mérité qu'on les laisse libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! N'avez-vous pas songé un seul instant que nous avons perdu les deux meilleurs compositeurs que le monde ait portés à cause de vos préjugés ? Je ne veux pas risquer cela à nouveau. Moi je déclare qu'ils sont libres de s'aimer.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration, alors que je me blottissais contre le torse de mon aimé dans l'attente des réactions. Mon Antonio referma ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa le haut du crâne, se moquant complètement de ce que pouvait penser les gens.

Les courtisans finirent par applaudir timidement cette décision. Je n'avais nul doute que nous serions acceptés ainsi, mais que personne d'autre n'oserait suivre notre chemin. La fête reprit son cours et l'empereur s'approcha de nous.

_ J'espère que vous ne pensez pas à nous quitter maintenant que nous venons de vous retrouver, sourit-il attendrit.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon aimé, ignorant totalement ses projets pour l'avenir. Lui aussi chercha la réponse dans mes yeux, ce qui fit sourire l'empereur.

_ Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, rit-il. Je vous revoie plus tard…

Il s'éclipsa pour nous laisser seuls. Je sautai sur l'occasion, attrapant la main de mon aimé pour le conduire vers les jardins. Même si j'avais diablement envie de le présenter à ma famille, mon désir égoïste de le garder rien que pour moi prit le dessus. Une fois que je l'eu assis sur un banc sculpté dans la pierre, je m'installai à califourchon sur son bassin et lui volais ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et me serrèrent contre lui pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Ses lèvres m'entrouvrirent ce qui m'incita à glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos touchers devinrent plus fiévreux, plus intéressés, et le désir s'empara rapidement de nous. Dans notre étreinte passionnée, nous ne réalisâmes que nous mettions notre équilibre en péril qu'une fois que nous tombâmes au sol, toujours étroitement enlacés.

Le manque d'air m'obligea à me séparer des lèvres de mon Antonio qui, au dessus de moi, déposait une myriade de baisers tendres dans mon cou. Je gémis de plaisir, ondulant mes hanches contre les siennes, ce qui créa une friction délicieuse entre nos érections.

_ Wolfgang, geignit mon aimé en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

_ Mmm Antonio…, gémis-je de nouveau. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Je retirai sa veste épaisse et impersonnelle puis mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise pour en défaire les boutons avec précipitation.

_ On ne peut pas faire ça ici, regretta mon aimé en arrêtant mes mains.

_ J'ai attendu 6 ans, je n'attendrais plus une seconde de plus, grognais-je avide de ses caresses.

L'attrapant par le col, je le tirai à moi pour pouvoir écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon baiser enflamma le ramena aux bonnes dispositions qu'il avait prit précédemment et ce fut avec une égale passion qu'il me répondit. Mon aimé me retira ma chemise pour embrasser mon torse avec adoration pendant que je tortillai sous lui, stimulé par ses attentions.

_ J'ai besoin d'être tout à toi, haletais-je embrasé de désir. Fais-moi tiens mon amour !

L'élu de mon cœur s'arrêta pour me regarder, certainement surpris par mes paroles. Ses caresses se firent plus lentes et tendres alors que ses yeux étaient restés ancrés aux miens.

_ Je t'aime Wolfgang, déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Mon cœur enfla dans ma poitrine à tel point qu'il coupa ma respiration pendant quelques secondes.

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ces mots ! Je t'aime mon amour, plus que tout, lui répondis-je alors qu'une larme d'émotion m'échappait.

Après m'avoir adressé un sourire radieux, l'élu de mon cœur –et futur amant- vint déposer avec tendresse ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour répéter avec les gestes ce qu'il venait de me dire avec des mots. Mes mains, placées dans son dos, caressèrent sa peau en descendant jusqu'à son bas que je m'empressai de retirer. J'avais envie de lui, qu'importe que ce soit dans les jardins du palais impérial, seulement protégés par quelques buissons et le voile de la nuit, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'attendre de gagner mes appartements.

Mon Antonio parut du même avis puisqu'il oublia ses inhibitions pour me retirer ce qui me restait de vêtements. Une fois entièrement nus, nous nous pressâmes encore plus l'un contre l'autre, avides de la chaleur de l'être aimé. Nos érections en contact nous arrachèrent un soupir de pur plaisir ce qui nous précipita dans nos caresses.

_ Antonio…, soupirais-je de plaisir. Fais-moi tiens, je t'en supplie… Je veux être entièrement à toi…

Mon amant stoppa ses baisers fiévreux pour plonger ses yeux au fond des miens, à la recherche de la moindre hésitation. Devant ma détermination implacable, il soupira et m'embrassa au niveau de mon cœur affolé. Mes jambes encerclèrent son bassin pour lui montrer que j'étais très sérieux, ce qui le poussa à se placer correctement entre mes jambes.

_ Je t'aime Wolfgang, souffla-t-il presque sur mes lèvres.

_ Et je t'aime plus que tout Antonio, souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Notre baiser perdura alors que mon aimé me pénétra. Je gémis de frustration puisqu'il n'avait fait que commencer pour ne pas me faire trop de mal, pour me laisser m'habituer. Grognant contre ses lèvres, je levais mon bassin avant de l'abaisser brutalement, m'unissant complètement à lui.

J'avais mal oui, mais le désir derrière, cette réunion charnelle si longtemps attendue, effaçait la douleur. Ses gémissements de plaisir, ses yeux brillants du feu d'une passion inassouvie et le contact intime qui nous unissait valaient bien cette infime part de douleur. Alors nos respirations étaient anarchiques, mon aimé reposa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés et complètement immobile. Je sentais une agréable chaleur m'envahir le bas des reins, se propager dans tout mon corps. C'était délicieux. J'étais déjà accro.

_ Mmm… Wolfgang…, geignit mon amant. C'est si bon…

Ma douleur totalement dissipée, je posai mes mains sur les hanches de celui qui me possédait corps et âme pour l'inviter à bouger. Il s'exécuta avec douceur, grognant de plaisir au premier va et viens, et accéléra progressivement le rythme alors que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau douce.

_ Oh Antonio !m'écriais-je en sentant le plaisir croitre de façon exponentielle. Continue, ne t'arrête pas !

_ Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, susurra mon aimé d'une voix rauque à mon oreille.

Entendre le désir ruisselant de sa voix amplifia le mien encore plus. Je me mis à bouger en rythme avec lui, augmentant les sensations exquises que nos corps en fusion produisaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un point qui me fit me cambrer.

_ Oh oui ! Encore !criais-je.

Mon aimé m'obéit jusqu'à m'amener sur le bord. Au moment fatidique, mon amant me caressa mon érection délaissée et ravit mes lèvres d'un baiser farouche qui me fit accéder au septième siècle. Même étouffé par ses lèvres, mon cri de plaisir ne fut pas des plus discrets.

Epuisé, mon amant s'écroula sur mon torse et se laissa aller dans mes bras pendant de longues minutes qui furent aussi heureuses que celles qui l'avaient précédées. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux de jais et retirai son catogan pour pouvoir masser son cuir chevelu. Mon amant ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir, toujours blotti contre moi.

_ Je préférai la façon dont tes cheveux étaient coupés il y a 6 ans, admis-je un peu nostalgique.

_ Je les ferais tailler demain, concéda mon amant sans lutter.

Un sourire traversa mes lèvres. Suffisait-il de le faire parvenir à l'extase pour obtenir tout ce qu'on voulait de l'illustre Antonio Salieri ? Humm… c'est une théorie qu'il fallait que je vérifie.

_ Et tes vêtements aussi, poursuivis-je sur le même ton. Je trouve que ce que tu portes te donne un air trop strict.

_ Je passerais chez le tailleur demain.

Ce jeu était follement amusant. Non, mon amant était follement amusant !

_ Ta peau était plus bronzée avant, lui fis-je remarquer.

Mon aimé ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder. Finalement, peut-être que ce jeu avait ses limites… Pas grave. S'il me fallait l'entrainer dans le gouffre de la concupiscence pour obtenir une nouvelle concession, c'est avec un grand zèle que je m'y attèlerais.

_ Ce sera tout ?ironisa mon aimé.

_ Non. Tu viens vivre avec moi ?tentais-je.

_ Wolfgang, je…

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant, souris-je en le voyant hésiter. Je t'aime, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Je l'embrassai sur ces mots, renversant nos positions pour poursuivre notre nuit de délices charnels.

Déjà 3 mois que mon Antonio m'était revenu, 3 mois de pur bonheur. Je l'aimais par-dessus tout, aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait beau avoir des appréhensions sur la vie commune, mes réveils avaient achevés de le convaincre sur le bien fondé de ce mode de vie.

Ce matin encore je m'étais réveillé en premier. En 3 mois mon aimé avait bien changé. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau coupés de façon à laisser tomber une unique mèche sur son visage d'ange, sa peau avait reprit son teint hâlé absolument craquant et il avait reprit l'habitude de porter ces vêtements décontractés que j'aimais tant voir sur lui. Il avait aussi retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle, m'offrant quotidiennement son sourire tordu qui faisait invariablement affoler mon cœur. J'avais trouvé en sa personne un adversaire de taille quand il s'agissait de faire des ânerie… mais l'empereur trouvait toujours le moyen de rire de nos frasques.

En ce moment, paisiblement endormi, il était absolument irrésistible. Malgré la nuit agitée que je lui avais fait passée, je ne résistai pas à me faufiler sous les draps pour le réveiller de la plus délicieuse des façons. Alors que je mettais beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, je sentis mon aimé se tortiller avant qu'il ne laisse s'échapper un gémissement et m'agrippe par les cheveux. Je poursuivis ma tâche jusqu'à le sentir atteindre l'extase dans ma bouche et me relevai pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Mon Antonio passa ses bras autour de moi pour m'enlacer avec tout l'amour dont lui seul était capable.

_ Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?me questionna-t-il avec un sourire joueur une fois notre baiser rompu.

_ Je pense que ça reste à prouver, m'amusais-je.

Il rit de bon cœur et suça la peau de mon cou, sachant trouver là un point très sensible de mon anatomie. Après avoir laissé une marque rose, il parcourut de ses lèvres la distance qui le séparait de mon nez où il déposa un bref baiser.

_ Je voudrais te montrer l'Italie, m'annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Je savais qu'il aimait son pays natal, alors c'était évidemment une grande marque d'affection venant de lui.

_ C'est vrai ?m'assurais-je surexcité.

_ Je veux te montrer les plus grands opéras et te faire découvrir les plus beaux paysages, continua mon amant.

_ Et tu me montreras où tu as grandis ?m'enquis-je avec espoir.

_ Je te le promets.

Fou de joie, je sautai du lit et sautillai dans notre chambre en frappant dans mes mains. Mon compagnon se redressa pour me regarder faire, un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé aux lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.

_ Je croyais que je ne te montrais pas assez mon amour, railla mon aimé. Comment veux-tu que je fasse quand tu m'abandonnes dans ce lit trop grand et froid.

Bon, finalement je pouvais être plus heureux. Mon désir refaisant surface, je croisai le regard de braise de l'élu de mon cœur. Comme en transe, je m'avançai vers le lit sans quitter le regard de celui qui partageait ma vie. Dès que je fus à sa portée, il m'attrapa pour me plaquer sur le lit, me torturant de ses lèvres expertes pendant de longues minutes avant que nos corps se rejoignent dans une harmonie parfaite, cette même harmonie qui dictait la vie de notre couple.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mon père m'avait toujours appris à ne pas m'accrocher à mes certitudes, pourtant j'en avais une qui ne me quitterait jamais : j'étais **destiné à être sien.**

FIN


	7. Coincé entre 4 murs

**/!\ death fic **

**Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me relire mais j'espère avoir réussi à transcrire l'émotion que j'avais en tête**

**C'est une fic avec très peu de dialogue pour laisser le plus de place possible à l'émotion**

**J'espère que vous aimerez quand même**

**Bisous**

Titre : Coincé entre quatre murs

Pov omniscient

Le palais était sous tension. Un compositeur en mal de reconnaissance venait de prendre la cour de l'empereur en otage en les menaçant de la lame fine de son épée, poussé à la démence par l'indifférence froide du souverain à son égard. Rosenberg, l'empereur, Mozart et Salieri -ainsi que quelques femmes fort pleurnichardes- étaient retenus depuis plus de 2 heures maintenant.

L'Italien était excédé par la situation, mais au moins il savait garder son calme contrairement aux autres. D'ailleurs Mozart était un des plus nerveux, et plus il gigotait, plus le preneur d'otage devenait agité et violent.

Alors que l'homme s'avançait vers Mozart avec de bien sombres intentions, Salieri décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère encore.

_ Laissez partir les femmes, elles sont épuisantes, soupira Salieri avec lassitude.

L'Italien prenait des risques, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin d'éloigner le jeune Autrichien de cet homme dément. Le forcené attrapa Salieri par le col de sa chemise et le leva du siège où il était sagement installé. Mozart hoqueta en voyant son collègue s'attirer les foudres qui lui étaient destinées, mais l'Italien ne broncha pas, ne détournant même pas son regard de celui du preneur d'otage. Ce dernier le repoussa vivement, le faisant retomber violemment sur le siège, mais encore une fois Salieri ne desserra pas les dents pour laisser s'échapper le gémissement de douleur qui le menaçait.

_ Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler !s'époumona le forcené.

Mozart faillit bondir dans les bras de son confrère pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais l'empereur –fort heureusement assis à sa droite- l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet avant qu'il ne bouge de son siège. S'il s'était fait remarquer maintenant, le forcené ne l'aurait pas raté. Joseph II échangea un regard qui en disait long avec Salieri et ils convinrent silencieusement qu'il fallait lui faire oublier Mozart.

Contre toute attente, le preneur d'otage fit sortir –de la façon la moins élégante qui soit- les femmes qui sanglotaient depuis un bon moment. Pendant que personne ne le voyait, Salieri laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, rassuré que tout ne se finisse pas dans un horrible bain de sang. Il ne restait plus que Rosenberg –qui ne serait pas une grande perte, convenons-en-, l'empereur, Mozart et lui-même. L'objectif était maintenant de faire sortir le souverain et Mozart de là.

Les heures passèrent alors que le preneur d'otages faisait les 100 pas en s'égosillant sur l'empereur. Mozart avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son stress.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un mécréant ! Un inculte ! Vous ne connaissez rien à la musique, la _**vraie**_ !cracha l'homme en dévisageant le régent de l'opéra.

L'insupportable Rosenberg ne put rester plus longtemps impassible et sauta sur ses pieds pour défier le preneur d'otages. Evidemment, la situation devint rapidement critique et même si Mozart ne portait aucune affection au comte Rosenberg, il se précipita à sa rescousse, entrainant ainsi Salieri à sa suite puisqu'il voulait l'empêcher de commettre une énorme bêtise. L'Italien attrapa Mozart par l'encolure, qui évita ainsi la lame tranchante de l'épée du musicien fou. Malheureusement pour les deux compositeurs, Rosenberg parvint aussi s'y soustraire en se baissant de justesse.

Furieux de voir ses otages se rebeller, le musicien assomma Rosenberg d'un coup de poing franc –et qui ne déplut pas aux deux mélomanes préférés de Joseph II- avant de se faire menaçant devant les deux hommes.

_ Nous allons nous assoir !promit Mozart en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Heureusement, le forcené n'eut rien à redire à cela et les laissa se réinstaller sur les chaises, Mozart récupérant celle de Rosenberg pour pouvoir être à côté de Salieri. En cet après-midi d'été étouffant, il était difficile de supporter le poids des lourdes vestes de l'époque, alors les trois otages encore conscients se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes sans s'embêter avec les usages en vigueur. Le forcené criait toujours, mais il fallait dire que personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

Une autre heure s'écoula dans cette même situation. Mozart avait trouvé le remède à son stress, il s'était collé autant que le permettaient leurs positions à l'Italien assis à côté de lui. L'empereur était plongé dans ses pensées, ne s'alarmant pas vraiment de la situation, et Salieri… Salieri se remémorait sa vie, d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, et faisait le décompte de toutes ses erreurs, ses trahisons, ses joies qu'ils avaient ratées…

Sans crier gare, Rosenberg se réveilla brusquement et se mit à crier à l'aide, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce. Le forcené abattit spontanément son épée sur le bruyant Rosenberg et sa tête vola à travers la pièce, un rictus d'horreur à jamais gravé sur son visage. Mozart hoqueta, dégoûté d'une pareille violence, et attira malencontreusement l'attention du dément sur lui. Alors que l'homme s'approchait de lui avec lame sanglante à la main, Salieri se leva pour s'interposer.

_ Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, tenta Salieri.

Bien sûr, il savait que ses paroles tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais son seul but était de détourner sa rage du jeune prodige Autrichien à qui elle était destinée. Son plan fonctionna presque trop bien puisque l'homme se concentra uniquement sur lui. Le dardant d'un regard scintillant d'une haine sans fin, il lui assena un coup de poing mémorable qui lui entailla la lèvre. Mozart retint un nouvel hoquet en l'étouffant contre sa main, mais son horreur n'en n'était en rien diminuée.

Salieri ne broncha pas malgré la douleur, il tint tête à son agresseur. Ce dernier enserra avec vigueur sa gorge, son accès étant facilité puisque la chaleur avait convaincu l'Italien de défaire son col, et lui coupa ainsi le souffle. Même dans la profonde détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, Salieri s'efforça de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

_ Tu bouges encore une fois et tu es le prochain, menaça l'homme en le repoussant sur son siège.

L'Italien le darda d'un regard noir, sa mâchoire lui rappelant douloureusement la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire avec le poing de cet homme qui avait perdu la raison. Plusieurs heures s'enchainèrent sans qu'aucun fait notable ne soit digne d'être signalé, mais à la tombée de la nuit la tension monta d'un cran encore.

La situation allait bientôt tourner à un bain de sang, Salieri le savait très bien. L'homme devenait de plus en plus agité et violent, et tout ce qu'il craignait était qu'il s'en prenne à Mozart. L'Italien s'en voulait tellement qu'il ait fallut qu'il soit **coincé entre quatre murs** pour comprendre quels étaient ses sentiments pour l'exubérant Autrichien. La jalousie qu'il avait toujours nourrie envers lui n'était due qu'à son admiration, et la douleur qui l'étreignait depuis leur première rencontre n'était que celle provoquée par la frustration de ne pouvoir assouvir son besoin d'amour. Le grand maître de la chapelle impérial était atterré de constater jusqu'où il était allé pour se voiler la face…

_ Montrez-moi ce que vous valez au piano, exigea Salieri dans un élan de courage.

Mozart tourna vivement la tête vers lui, choqué de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas voir son confrère se sacrifier, parce que même si personne ne le savait, il l'aimait cet Italien borné. Ce même collègue avait déjà essuyé des coups pour lui en éviter et l'Autrichien voulait se réveiller de cet immonde cauchemar.

_ Salieri !souffla l'empereur choqué.

L'interpellé plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'empereur. Il y brillait une lueur de résignation qui fit comprendre à l'empereur quels étaient ses projets, et bien qu'il ne les approuve nullement, l'empereur hoche faiblement la tête. L'affolement prit alors le contrôle de Mozart quand il perçut la gravité de cet échange. Il attrapa la main de Salieri et la serra de toutes ses forces, le suppliant silencieusement de rester à sa place. L'Italien se tourna alors vers lui, le regardant avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'en n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux. Les larmes échappèrent alors à Mozart qui prenait la mesure des évènements qui allaient suivre.

_ Je vous attends !s'impatienta le preneur d'otages.

Mozart aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, mais Salieri lui n'en n'avait plus. Tout en se levant, l'Italien caressa la joue de celui avec qui il aurait pu être si heureux pour essuyer ses larmes, leurs mains toujours entrelacées, et se sépara à regret de ce dernier contact. L'Autrichien sanglota silencieusement pour que le forcené ne s'aperçoive de rien alors qu'il menait Salieri au piano se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'empereur avait lui aussi une boule dans la gorge. Salieri lui était cher et il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte.

De dos à l'empereur puisqu'il était à côté du prétendu musicien, Salieri agita ses doigts, les invitant à filer discrètement. Mozart ne voulait pas s'y résoudre mais l'empereur le tira de force avec lui, leur assurant une sortie sans encombre. La diversion fut malheureusement de courte durée et Salieri se retrouva très vite face à un homme furieux et avide de vengeance. L'italien savait que son sacrifice ne servirait à absolument rien si l'homme partait à la recherche de Mozart et de l'empereur avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de quitter le palais, ainsi il se battit farouchement, essuyant des coups d'une violence inouïe pour se relever quand même et continuer à affronter l'homme.

Pendant que Salieri supportait les coups de l'homme avec bravoure, l'empereur courait dans les couloirs du palais en s'efforçant de tirer Mozart avec lui, mais ce dernier ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. En effet, le seul désir du mélomane Autrichien était de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Salieri et ses sanglots n'aidaient en rien l'empereur à le mettre en sécurité rapidement.

_ Non ! Antonio…, pleurait Mozart à chaudes larmes.

_ Mozart ! Voyons reprenez-vous !le réprimanda l'empereur. Plus vite nous serons à l'extérieur et plus vite nous pourrons lui envoyer du secours !

Mais Mozart n'écoutait rien, étreint par la main invisible de l'angoisse. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Salieri avait tout calculé, et cette équation nécessitait son sacrifice…

De son côté, Salieri avait réussit à prendre le dessus sur l'homme. Il avait beau avoir plus de force que l'Italien, le compositeur préféré de Joseph II était plus rapide et plus malin. C'était sans trop de difficultés qu'il était parvenu à le séparer de son épée, et dès qu'il l'avait put, il avait utilisé les lourds rideaux de velours de la pièce pour l'y entraver, le bloquant pour une petite durée de temps. Salieri n'avait pas l'ambition de mourir en martyre alors il prit ses jambes à son cou, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et ce fou furieux.

Au détour d'un mur, il eut la surprise de tomber sur l'empereur qui essayait tant bien que mal de tirer Mozart avec lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce vous faîtes là ?murmura Salieri en jetant un regard affolé derrière lui.

_ Antonio !s'écria Mozart au milieu de ses pleurs.

Alors que l'Autrichien se jetait dans ses bras, l'Italien échangea un regard avec l'empereur, comprenant ainsi que leur médiocre avancée n'était due qu'aux pleurs persistants de Mozart. L'écartant gentiment de lui, l'Italien plongea ses yeux dans ceux noyés de larmes de son cadet.

_ Mozart il faut courir, le raisonna-t-il. Il va arriver !

_ Vous restez avec nous ?hoqueta Mozart en cessant doucement de sangloter.

_ Je ne peux pas…

Ses pleurs repartirent de plus belle. Salieri perçut au loin les pas du forcené qui se rapprochait à vive allure. Déterminé à ne pas échouer, il secoua Mozart pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

_ Courrez, c'est un ordre !exigea-t-il avec autorité.

A la grande stupéfaction de l'empereur, Mozart recula doucement sans quitter son collègue du regard et le regarda emprunter le couloir opposé aux leurs, s'exposant consciemment au forcené qui le vit prendre l'autre embranchement. Le souverain n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour que Mozart le suive dans la course folle dont leurs survies dépendaient.

Alors que l'empereur et Mozart étaient hors de danger, Salieri courait pour sauver sa peau, sachant pertinemment que le forcené n'était pas loin derrière. Les coups qu'il avait prit le ralentissaient mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait laissé le plaisir d'être attrapé sans se battre. La porte de son bureau se dessina sous ses yeux. Son subconscient l'avait spontanément mené là. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la chance de gagner ce lieu qu'il affectionnait tant.

Le forcené l'avait rattrapé plus vite que prévu, saisit par les cheveux et repoussé en arrière. Les coups s'enchainèrent à nouveau, et bien que fatigué, Salieri parvint à avoir le dessus sur l'homme. Alors qu'il pensait que le conflit prendrait fin là, maintenant qu'il maitrisait à peu près l'homme, mais un éclair de glace pénétra dans son corps. Froid comme la mort, froid comme le métal qui le transperça, le froid de la lame que l'homme lui avait enfoncé dans l'abdomen.

Le sang s'échappa lentement de la plaie alors que l'Italien était figé, surpris par cette agression qu'il n'avait nullement prévue. Ses genoux le lâchèrent alors que celui qui serait bientôt responsable de sa mort retirait le poignard qu'il lui avait enfoncé de façon déloyale dans sa chaire. L'Italien fut bientôt seul, gisant au sol, seul face à la mort qui attendait de l'étreindre de ses bras glacés… Il aurait toujours la fierté de se dire qu'il aurait tout fait pour sauver celui qui avait finit par se faire une place dans son cœur…

De leur côté, Mozart et Joseph II courraient toujours. Malheureusement pour eux, le forcené connaissait le palais et il avait réussi à les prendre de revers. Paniqué, le souverain ne savait plus comment faire, alors ce fut Mozart qui prit les commandes, se dirigeant en courant vers les bureaux des musiciens puisqu'il savait qu'il y avait une porte menant à l'extérieur non loin. Courant à en perdre haleine, Mozart se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il vit la flaque de sang accumulée sur le sol marbré, à proximité du bureau qu'il savait appartenir à Salieri.

Oubliant complètement sa situation précaire, il se précipita dans le bureau de l'Italien, le cherchant frénétiquement des yeux, accablé par un très mauvais ressentiment. Il avait trouvé la porte ouverte, du sang maculait le sol, un des tiroirs était ouvert, et pourtant il était invisible.

_ Antonio !l'appelait-il désespéré.

Pas de réponse. L'empereur arriva dans le bureau, à bout de souffle. Faisant enfin le lien entre la marre de sang et la disparition de Salieri, l'empereur se laissa choir au sol pendant que Mozart cherchait toujours avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le forcené arriva, un sourire sadique habillant ses lèvres alors qu'il observait ses proies, la lame qui avait déchiré les chaires de Salieri à la main. Avançant d'un pas, il referma la porte pour avorter toute tentative de fuite à ses futures victimes. Et c'est là qu'il commit sa plus grande erreur.

Mozart avait vu juste, Salieri s'était bien replié dans son bureau après avoir été attaqué. Il ignorait d'où lui était venue cette force mais il était parvenu jusqu'à son secrétaire duquel il sortit son poignard, toujours ancré à l'idée d'emporter cet ignoble personnage en Enfer avec lui. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir débarqué Mozart lorsqu'il avait entendu des pas, et même si le voir ainsi le déchirait, il savait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure. En revanche, quand celui responsable de son état avait refermé la porte derrière lui, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait encore, il abattit sa main armée sur sa gorge, plantant la larme dans sa chaire molle.

Sous les yeux à la fois stupéfiés et dégoûtés de l'empereur et du jeune prodige Autrichien, celui qui attentait à leurs vies recracha le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche et s'écroula en suffoquant. Ce fut une mort rapide et salissante mais Salieri estimait avoir remplit sa mission. La perte de sang dont il était sujet lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait su rassembler sur son corps et ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol avec violence.

_ Antonio !s'écria Mozart en se précipitant sur lui.

Il prit le corps agonisant de celui qu'il aimait tendrement dans ses bras et retira les mèches qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. L'Autrichien avait très bien vu que la main qu'il gardait sur son abdomen tentait de ralentir le débit de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie que l'Italien cachait à sa vue. Son état était critique, les deux mélomanes le savaient parfaitement, et pourtant Mozart ne voulait pas y croire.

_ Il faut tenir Antonio, le pria-t-il avec ses yeux d'enfant. On va faire appeler un médecin et il te guérira.

C'était bien la première fois que Mozart se permettait ce genre de familiarité mais il lui devait la vie et il l'aimait par-dessus tout. L'Italien ne s'en offusqua pas, soulagé de voir que son aimé serait en sécurité. Sa main libre monta à la joue de son prodige pour lui caresser avec une affection palpable.

_ Tu dois continuer à faire connaître ta musique et te battre pour elle, ordonna l'Italien avec difficulté.

_ Tu seras là pour m'aider, se mentit Mozart. Alors j'y arriverais.

_ Non Wolfgang, il faut que tu continues seul.

_ Je ne peux pas… Je t'en prie Antonio… Reste avec moi…, hoqueta le jeune Autrichien entre deux sanglots.

En parlant, Mozart avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux qui reposaient sur sa joue, les serrant comme si il pouvait ainsi retenir le peu de vie qu'il restait dans le corps meurtri de celui qu'il aimait.

_ Wolfgang, il faut… il faut que tu sois fort, souffla Salieri. Tu y arriveras.

Plus l'Italien parlait, plus Mozart pleurait. La fin venait, il le sentait. Trouvant le peu de courage qui lui restait après tant d'épreuve, le jeune Autrichien se reprit un minimum, refusant de le laisser le quitter sans savoir quels sentiments il nourrissait pour lui.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son aimé.

Pourtant ralentissant dangereusement, le cœur de Salieri s'accéléra légèrement à cet aveu. Dans un sens, il n'avait jamais été heureux et triste de sa vie. Heureux parce qu'il venait d'acquérir un bien d'une valeur inestimable qui lui apportait la paix dans ce tournant de son existence, triste parce qu'il aurait pu connaître une vie merveilleuse s'il avait su voir le potentiel que leur relation avait. Une larme amère de tristesse et sucrée de joie lui échappa.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Wolfgang, s'excusa-t-il. On aurait pu être si heureux ensemble…

Les yeux de Mozart s'allumèrent d'une étincelle d'espoir derrière le rideau de ses larmes de douleur. Un tout petit sourire étira les lèvres de Salieri, un sourire sincère…

_ Je t'aime Wolfgang, mais tu dois continuer sans moi.

_ Non…non je veux pas, pleura Mozart.

L'Autrichien ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu continuer, le laisser partir loin de lui, maintenant qu'il venait d'accéder à son cœur qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Mais l'Italien se montra intransigeant et devant tant de détermination, l'Autrichien fut bien obligé de céder, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Salieri soupira de soulagement et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il sentait le néant le happer ce n'était qu'une question de secondes maintenant…

_ Si je dois continuer sans toi, alors je veux que tu m'attendes là-haut, exigeant Mozart.

_ Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?sourit faiblement Salieri avec indulgence.

Mozart lui rendit son sourire, bien que triste. Lentement, il se pencha sur le corps de son amant et l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie, comme un au revoir. Comme si c'était la seule chose que le cœur de Salieri attendait avant de lâcher, il cessa de battre dès que Mozart se recula des lèvres de son aimé. La vie s'échappa du corps meurtri de Salieri, emportant avec elle les restes de l'innocence et de la fougue du jeune Autrichien.

L'empereur, qui avait silencieusement assisté à cette scène déchirante, laissa couler librement ses larmes. Même s'il était extérieur à cette histoire d'amour, voir deux âmes-sœurs se séparer de la sorte n'en n'était pas moins poignant. Sur le corps inerte de son aimé, Mozart pleurait, serrant contre lui cet homme sans qui il ne se voyait pas vivre. Il ne réalisa pas que l'empereur avait rejoint la garde impériale et ce ne fut que lorsque les gardes l'arrachèrent à la dépouille de son aimé qu'il fut confronté à la cruelle réalité : l'homme qu'il aimait n'était plus de ce monde et il lui fallait maintenant vivre sans lui.

Les gardes essuyèrent calmement la crise d'hystérie de Mozart qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on le laisse avec son aimé. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être définitivement privé de son contact. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le serrer dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser… Après une heure à se débattre comme un beau diable alors que la dépouille de l'illustre musicien Italien avait été retirée de la pièce, un des gardes eu l'idée lumineuse de lui portait le vêtement que Salieri avait abandonné dans le salon dans lequel ils avaient étaient si longtemps retenus. Reconnaissant la veste, Mozart lui avait arraché avec brusquerie et il s'était arrêté de pleurer. Le plus calmement du monde, il avait essuyé ses joues humides et s'était dirigé vers le canapé où Salieri passait ses nuits lorsque son travail l'avait occupé bien après l'heure décente pour rentrer en toute sécurité chez lui.

Sous les yeux ébahis de la garde impériale, le jeune Mozart s'endormit en serrant contre lui le dernier vêtement qu'avait porté Salieri avant que la situation ne dérape. L'empereur revint et chassa prestement les gardes du bureau de l'Italien, désirant laisser au jeune prodige ce moment de paix dans les bras de Morphée.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Après les traditionnels 3 jours suivant le décès d'une personne, le compositeur préféré de la cour de Joseph II fut enterré. C'était toute la cour d'Autriche qui était en deuil, mais surtout Mozart. Bien que rendu plus stable par cette ultime vestige de son aimé, sa douleur ne connaissait aucune limite. Il tint quand même à honorer une dernière fois son aimé en lui composant le plus beau des Requiems, même s'il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais son deuil. Sa douleur à lui ne disparaitrait que lorsque la mort l'appellerait et le mènerait dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Il honora tout de même sa promesse, faisant connaître à travers le monde ses compositions toujours meilleures. L'Autrichien ne connaissait plus la fougue qui l'avait caractérisé durant tant d'années, mais il s'efforçait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, de limiter la part de souffrance qui occupait son âme. Il travaillait toute la journée durant dans le bureau de son défunt aimé et se retirait ensuite dans la villa qui fut sa demeure, le vêtement ne le quittant jamais sur ses trajets.

Mais comme tout le monde le savait, Mozart était « l'aimé des Dieux » et ces derniers se montrèrent cléments envers le divin prodige. Mozart ne fut pas obligé de vivre au-delà de la quarantaine, il fut rappelé parmi les anges auxquels ils appartenaient et put enfin retrouver son aimé.

FIN


	8. Culpabilité

Titre : Une culpabilité qui me suivra toute ma vie

**/!\ Sujet sensible avec évocation de viol et violence**

Pov Salieri

La vie est vraiment imprévisible. Si je prenais la mienne, par exemple, je pouvais vous dire qu'elle avait été très mouvementée. J'ai grandis dans une famille déchirée par les larmes avec des parents très tôt disparus, puis je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, me refusant à aimer de peur de souffrir à nouveau. Plus tard, les anges me sourirent lorsque Gassman me trouva au milieu de nulle part et découvrit mon talent pour la musique avant de m'emmener avec lui pour m'élever comme son propre fils. Je m'étais ouvert à lui, je l'avais aimé comme le père qui m'avait fait défaut, mais il était mort à son tour, alors je m'étais forgé une armure pour être à jamais à l'abri des sentiments. Enfin… tout ça c'était avant que je le rencontre _lui…_ Lui, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, le seul homme qui soit parvenu au bout de ma patience pour creuser une faille dans mon armure de glace et m'avait réchauffé de sa passion et de son amour. C'était bien sûr une ferveur partagée que nous nourrissions l'un envers l'autre et Aphrodite n'avait pas tardé à nous réunir, nous, étrange duo… Aujourd'hui je partageai ma vie avec cet homme merveilleux qui était mon compagnon à plein temps. La cour ignorait nos relations, pour le bien de nos réputations respectives, mais ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être heureux ensemble. Du moins, ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être heureux _avant…_

N'allez pas croire que la force de mes sentiments envers Wolfgang avait faibli, loin de là, mais tout avait changé très récemment… C'était par une de ces interminables soirées où l'empereur requerrait ma présence. Le temps était particulièrement épouvantable ce soir-là et les convives sursautaient à chaque coup de tonnerre. Personnellement je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Je n'avais pas peur de l'orage, et pourtant un mauvais pressentiment m'étouffait, comme s'il y avait subitement moins d'air dans la pièce. Immédiatement, mes pensées s'étaient tournées vers Wolfgang. Etant l'être qui m'était le plus cher, c'était pour lui que je m'inquiétai. J'avais bien tenté de prendre congé à plusieurs reprises mais l'empereur m'en empêchait à chaque fois, ne réalisant pas à quel point j'étais pressé. Manquant cruellement de tact, j'avais fini par l'abandonner au milieu d'une phrase qu'il me destinait, sous le regard ahuri des autres invités.

J'étais évidemment rentré en toute hâte, mais le malheur avait déjà frappé ma demeure… Les domestiques pleuraient à mon arrivée, ce qui me fit de suite craindre le pire. Ce fut en courant que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers pour vérifier que l'homme que j'aimais allait bien. Lorsque je pénétrai dans notre chambre, je m'aperçu qu'elle était dévastée, rideaux déchirés, meubles renversés… et un peu plus loin de ce champ de bataille, dans un angle de la chambre, un corps frêle et roulé en boule sanglotait. Je reconnus sans peine celui qui faisait battre mon cœur et me précipitai vers lui mais dès que je le touchai au bras il se recula vivement et chercha à se protéger de moi en mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous. Bien que je n'y comprenne rien, je l'avais laissé faire de peur de le brusquer davantage encore. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai que sa lèvre était fendue et sa joue bleutée, mais aussi que ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés, laissant ainsi voir d'autres marques de coups.

J'avais bien tenté de l'interroger sur la personne qui s'était permis de lever la main sur lui –bien décidé à lui régler son compte dans la soirée- mais Wolfgang n'avait fait que secouer la tête dans la négation et s'était de nouveau ramassé sur lui-même à l'angle d'un mur, se balançant doucement sans cesser de secouer la tête. Mon majordome s'était alors encadré au seuil de la chambre et m'avait fait signe de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à mon amant, je m'étais exécuté, m'apercevant ainsi que ses joues étaient humides et ses yeux rouges. Il commença alors une explication douloureuse qui me pétrifia et détruisit mon cœur. Plus tôt dans la soirée, les domestiques avaient perçus des cris provenant de la chambre. Pensant que j'étais rentré plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés, habitués à cet aspect démonstratif de mon aimé, mais une demi-heure plus tard un homme dissimulé sous une cape dévalait les marches et disparaissait dans la nuit. Les domestiques n'avaient compris que trop tard l'horreur qui s'était déroulée. Un monstre avait forcé Wolfgang à lui livrer le plus intime de lui-même, un don qu'il me réservait exclusivement… Cet ignoble personnage avait emporté avec lui la candeur joyeuse de mon amant, sa joie de vivre et son inspiration… Et tout ça à cause de moi, parce que je n'avais pas su être là quand il avait besoin de moi…

Cette nuit-là, complètement détruit et fou de rage, j'avais mit sans dessus-dessous le salon, passant mes nerfs sur tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je ne pouvais pas apporter le moindre réconfort à celui que j'aimais puisqu'il refusait clairement mon contact et je me retrouvai en situation d'impuissance, indigne de venir en aide à mon amant et incapable de me venger sur celui qui s'en était prit à lui. La maison n'était que larmes. Wolfgang pleurait sa souffrance, les domestiques pleuraient l'horreur de la situation qu'ils n'avaient su éviter, et moi je pleurai de rage et de douleur mêlée. J'avais patienté deux bonnes heures avant de demander à trois de mes domestiques féminines d'obliger Wolfgang à quitter cette chambre et de l'aider à se nettoyer et se changer avant de le mettre au lit. Mon aimé était tellement fatigué qu'il n'eut même pas la force de résister, mais ses cris ne me quitteraient jamais…

La situation n'avait pas tellement changée depuis cette sombre soirée. Plus personne ne mettait les pieds dans la chambre saccagée, Wolfgang passait ses nuits –et ses journées- dans une des chambres d'amis et moi je dormais sur le canapé du salon. Certes, c'était inconfortable, mais je méritais bien cette punition. J'étais bien plus malheureux de voir mon aimé si éteint –les rares fois où il sortait de sa chambre…- et de ne pouvoir pas établir le moindre contact avec lui.

Une connaissance m'avait un jour dit que le deuil d'un être cher s'effectuait en 5 étapes :

Le déni, la recherche d'un bouc émissaire,

La colère,

La tentative de marchandage (qui n'était pas toujours obligatoire selon le sujet),

La tristesse, voire même la dépression,

L'acceptation.

J'avais assisté à la première phase deux jours après ce terrible fléau qui avait salit l'innocence de mon ange. Bien inconscient de sa fragilité, j'avais tenté de lui parlé, souffrant moi aussi de son état, mais il avait rejeté la faute sur moi. C'était assez compréhensible dans un sens, puisqu'il s'agissait effectivement de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul ce soir là… Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ses cris et ces mots… « _De toute façon c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu l'as laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de moi ! Je pourrais mourir devant toi sans que tu daignes bouger le petit doigt pour m'aider ! Je ne signifie rien pour toi ! En fait tu es encore pire que __**lui**_… »

Je savais bien tout ça…et maintenant j'étais condamné à porté cette culpabilité tout au long de ma vie.

Après ma première tentative de contact, la conversation avait été rompue pendant 2 semaines durant lesquels il évita soigneusement de me croiser dans la maison, ne sortant que pendant que je travaillais au palais sans jamais quitter la demeure. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais il refusait catégoriquement mes approches et je ne pouvais pas le forcer. Les domestiques féminines parvenaient à aller à sa rencontre sans provoquer des angoisses ou des crises de panique, alors elles pouvaient m'informer de son état. Je savais qu'il était passé par la phase colère mais il n'arrivait pas encore à passer au delà…

Les semaines suivantes furent longues, et pourtant une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma en moi lorsqu'un soir, alors que je prenais congé de l'empereur, je rentrai pour découvrir mon aimé au salon. Il savait pourtant que j'allais rentrer à cette heure-là, mais il avait choisit d'être présent à ce moment, dans ce lieu neutre. Ce n'était presque rien au début, juste 2 ou 3 minutes à lire à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais ces minuscules minutes avaient finis par former une dizaine de minutes, puis progressivement un ¼ d'heure et finalement une demi-heure à une heure –dans les bons jours. Les améliorations étaient lentes, mais elles étaient présentes, alors je refusais de perdre espoir.

Ce soir, alors que je revenais du palais, j'avais une nouvelle fois trouvé mon aimé dans le salon, lisant tranquillement au coin du feu. L'innocence avait déserté son visage depuis l'odieux crime dont il avait été victime, et ne pas voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres ou la moindre étincelle de vie dans ses yeux me déchirait toujours autant le cœur, mais rien que sa présence comptait énormément pour moi. Je ne savais plus trop à quel phase il en était, et même mes domestiques étaient incapables de me renseigner, mais je savais que la colère n'était plus d'actualité.

Comme tous les soirs précédents, je m'installai sur le canapé à l'opposé de mon aimé, avec une pile de partitions de mes élèves pour pouvoir les relire, et commençais calmement à travailler. Ces successions de notes ne me passionnaient nullement, d'autant plus que j'étais fatigué –du fait que je dorme peu la nuit et que mes journées soient si chargées-, ce qui me fit renoncer d'autant plus vite et jeter les partitions sur la table basse devant moi. Epuisé, je passai mes mains sur mon visage, cherchant l'énergie suffisante pour affronter cette vie, lorsque l'impensable se produisit. Je faillis sursauter en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule et mon cœur s'emballa devant ce geste en apparence anodin. Mon aimé était venu s'assoir à côté de moi, refoulant ses démons pour m'apporter son soutient. C'était le contact le plus rapproché que nous avions eu depuis des semaines… Même si je ne pouvais pas retrouver le bonheur de vivre pour autant, il me sembla entrevoir une étincelle d'espoir, fragile et chétive, certes, mais présente…

Agissant avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de mon aimé et déplaçai ma main pour la superposer à celle de mon aimé. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, et finit même par se perdre son comportement défensif pour m'accorder sa confiance. Un petit sourire, bien que triste, naquit sur mes lèvres et mon amant s'efforça d'y répondre, malheureusement bien plus triste encore. J'aurais aimé caresser sa joue ou pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, mais il était encore trop tôt, je le savais bien. Ses blessures physiques avaient beau appartenir au passé, son âme avait été meurtrie trop profondément pour ne pas en garder des séquelles.

_ Je t'aime Wolfgang, chuchotais-je.

Une faible lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de mon amant, comme s'il reprenait conscience de ce monde dans lequel il vivait, comme s'il émergeait d'un horrible cauchemar sans fin…

_ Je sais, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il se leva calmement et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Je savais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à me retourner cette déclaration, mais j'estimai qu'il était important que je lui rappelle mes sentiments à son égard. Il lui faudrait du temps pour guérir, mais j'étais patient et je voulais avoir foi en l'avenir.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ce soir j'avais décidé de m'atteler à mon travail avec plus de conviction. J'en avais assez de voir ces partitions trainer sur mon bureau, il était plus que temps que je m'en débarrasse. Evidemment ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir… Les maladresses et les fautes de goût –car ça ne pouvait être que ça arrivé à un certain stade…- étaient nombreuses et d'autant plus fatigantes. Cependant je me refusais à quitter le salon pour aller prendre l'air, car Wolfgang y était et je savais qu'il était primordial qu'il se réhabitue à ma présence, autant pour sa propre guérison que pour notre couple.

J'avais l'impression qu'il allait un peu mieux, et mes domestiques partageaient cette pensée, mais nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'une rechute. J'étais d'ailleurs surprit qu'il ne soit toujours pas passé par la phase de la tristesse. Il semblait juste coincé entre deux étapes, en état de catatonie, et j'ignorais s'il serait souhaitable de tenter de le réveiller de cette anesthésie. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir parler de cette affaire à quelqu'un, mais elle était bien trop délicate pour être ébruitée et je voyais mal qui pourrait me fournir un témoignage de sa propre expérience… Mon aimé était une perle rare et fragile. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit à jamais brisé.

Cette pensée me taraudait, comblant mes nuits blanches –dont la fréquence n'avait pas baissée depuis cette affreuse nuit. Mes pensées tournaient aussi autour de cet être abject et profane qui avait osé braver le refus de mon amant. Je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille en le sachant en liberté quand mon aimé était cloitré dans cette prison de chairs qu'il avait finit par haïr. Cette injustice m'était intolérable mais tant que mon aimé restait enfermé dans son mutisme autodestructeur je ne pouvais pas grappiller le moindre indice susceptible de découvrir l'identité de son agresseur…

Et voilà ! Je m'étais encore éloigné de mes partitions ! Ce foutu travail ne cesserait-il dont jamais ? Pourquoi m'embêtais-je encore à prendre des élèves devant leur peu de conscience professionnelle ? Certes, il leur arrivait de faire preuve de talent, mais le reste du temps le soin qu'ils apportaient à leurs travaux se résumait au néant le plus total et le plus désolant. Je n'avais vraiment plus la patience pour ce genre d'âneries… De plus, avec ce drame ternissant le calme apaisant de ma demeure, j'avais toutes les raisons d'arrêter d'enseigner. Mon inspiration m'avait fuit depuis que ma muse était dans son état actuel…

Repoussant les partitions sur la table, je m'appuyais contre le dossier du canapé en soufflant, fermant les yeux dans la vaine recherche de paix. Je ne voyais même pas comment je survivrais à une nouvelle journée… Parfois j'en venais à me dire que seule la morte saurait assécher la source intarissable de mes larmes et m'apaiserait dans mes tourments sanglants… Et si l'état de Wolfgang ne s'améliorait pas ? Serais-je assez fort pour le soutenir chaque jour avec plus détermination que la veille ? Pourrais-je lui apporter la sécurité et le confort qui lui avaient fait défaut ? Finirait-il par s'isoler complètement du monde extérieur pour ne plus souffrir ou se lasserait-il de moi avant ?

Un contact me fit sursauter. Il s'agissait d'une main qui venait de se poser sur mon épaule et, en ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai qu'elle appartenait à Wolfgang. Mon aimé m'observait avec un regard inquiet, assez préoccupé. J'essayais de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais j'étais incapable de faire bonne figure, même pour lui. La vérité c'était que j'étais rongé par l'inquiétude concernant l'évolution de son état, mais ça je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je n'étais même pas apte à être fort pour lui…

Mon aimé, sa main toujours sur mon épaule, reporta son regard sur la table. Intrigué, il s'empara des partitions qu'il pensait être à l'origine de mon découragement et les parcourus. Après quelques minutes d'étude silencieuse, il fit deux tas égaux de partitions et s'arma d'une plume pour commencer à les annoter et les corriger. J'étais assez étonné par son attitude. Lui qui n'avait plus touché au piano depuis des semaines, il voulait à présent se remettre dans le bain par le biais de ce travail inintéressant.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire Wolfgang, lui assurais-je. Je vais m'en occuper.

_ J'ai envie de le faire, murmura timidement mon amant.

Ses yeux suppliants me broyaient le cœur et je ne pus me résoudre à lui refuser cette faveur. L'imitant, je pris le second tas de partitions pour les corriger d'une seconde plume que je conservais à portée de main au salon. Comme nous partagions le même encrier, nos mains finirent par se frôler, ce qui nous stoppa instantanément. J'aurais aimé pouvoir approfondir ce contact anodin en prenant sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres, mais le voyant déjà tétanisé, je n'osais m'y risquer… Prudemment, je reculai ma main et la reposai sur la table en feignant de poursuivre la lecture des notes enchainées. Je retins ma respiration dans l'attente de sa réaction. Ce contact pouvait avoir réveillé en lui quelques odieux souvenirs de cette soirée cauchemardesque, et je craignais qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Wolfgang reposait sa plume dans l'encrier, et je me fis violence pour retenir un soupir de tristesse, pensant qu'il allait s'isoler dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée. Cependant mes craintes ne se réalisèrent pas. Wolfgang aurait dû me repousser, et s'écarter, il aurait raison de le faire, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place il attrapa ma main et la pressa doucement de ses doigts fins. Je relevais la tête et le regardai, sous le choc de ce geste qu'il avait lui-même initié alors qu'il aurait dû se braquer. Mon aimé me fit un petit sourire, de ceux qui me donnaient invariablement envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre. L'échange était maladroit, certes, mais il était bien présent même si ce n'était qu'un échange de regard.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit, rompant la magie du moment. Nous nous retournâmes vers la personne qui nous avait interrompus mais ce n'était que la jeune domestique qui travaillait pour moi, la fille qui avait grandit ici puisque sa mère était elle-même à mon service depuis des années. Je me rappelais encore l'avoir bercée dans mes bras alors qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes et que sa mère était très malade. J'étais plus jeune à l'époque, mais elle avait su réchauffer mon cœur de glace par ses yeux pétillants. C'était une personne en qui j'avais entièrement tant elle était douce et innocente.

_ Le repas est servi monsieur, m'annonça-t-elle gentiment.

_ Je vous remercie Sophia, j'arrive.

La jeune fille baissa respectueusement la tête –bien que je lui ai tant répété que c'était inutile- et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me tournai alors vers Wolfgang dont les yeux vides n'exprimaient absolument rien. Et dire qu'il avait été avec moi juste une petite minute plus tôt…

_ Wolfgang, l'appelais-je doucereux. Tu te joins à moi pour le dîner ?

J'avais envie de caresser sa joue pour le ramener sur terre mais, avec cette subite dégradation de son comportement, je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mon aimé ne me regarda même pas lorsqu'il me répondit d'une voix absente.

_ Pas faim. Vais me coucher.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage fatigué alors qu'il se levait pour s'éloigner de moi. Lorsqu'il fut à la porte, je lui lançai un « _Je t'aime_ » pour lui rappeler que j'étais là pour lui, mais la réponse fut identique à celle de la veille. Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, je demandais à Sophia de lui faire monter un plateau –histoire d'être certain qu'il n'aurait pas faim au milieu de la nuit- et grignotai mon repas de façon absente avant d'aller m'allonger sur le canapé pour essayer de dormir.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Les jours étaient longs et sans amélioration notable. Wolfgang parlait peu et s'exprimait toujours de façon très synthétique. Il ne faisait plus de crises de colère mais il semblait plus triste que jamais. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à se libérer de cette douleur qui étranglait son âme pure. Il avait trop pleuré, il n'y parvenait plus. Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, je ne savais pas comment faire. Fallait-il que je laisse le temps faire son œuvre ou que je le brusque un peu pour lui faire retrouver ses repères ? Devais-je demander de l'aide à un spécialiste ou faire confiance aux capacités de mon aimé ?

Ce soir n'était pas bien différents des autres. Il s'était écoulé une bonne semaine depuis que Wolfgang s'était proposé de m'aider à corriger mes partitions et je n'avais pas eu de nouveau « contact » avec lui. Il se contentait souvent de lire au coin du feu, ou de simplement observer les flammes rougeoyantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage assez blafard mais le temps n'était pas encore venu pour le faire sortir un peu, je le sentais bien.

A mon arrivée chez moi, assez tôt dans la soirée –pour une fois que je parvenais à m'éclipser discrètement pour ne pas me faire remarquer par Rosenberg…-, Sophia vint à ma rencontre comme à chaque fois pour me faire un résumé de la journée. Comme toujours, nous nous isolâmes sur le perron pour que Wolfgang ne puisse pas nous entendre.

_ Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous preniez vos fonctions plus tard à l'avenir, m'avoua-t-elle gênée.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec Wolfgang ?m'alarmais-je dans la seconde.

_ Non… Enfin si…, hésita la jeune fille. C'est juste que votre ami dort peu, et en majorité le matin, et qu'il se réveille plusieurs fois dans l'heure, toujours paniqué et désorienté, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Je pense que votre présence à ses côtés au réveil lui serait fortement bénéfique.

Je méditais ses paroles et, ne pouvant qu'approuver cette solution, je hochai lentement la tête, toujours pensif. Sophia me regardait toujours et je sentais bien qu'elle était inquiète –ce qui me prouvait qu'elle tenait à Wolfgang- alors je m'empressai de la rassurer.

_ Je partirais plus tard à l'avenir, promis-je. Une fois qu'il sera levé.

_ Merci monsieur, souffla timidement Sophia.

_ C'est plutôt moi qui vous dois des remerciements. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans votre soutient…

C'était la pure vérité. Avec Wolfgang cloitré à la maison, ça faisait une rentrée d'argent en moins ce qui m'interdisait de rester à ses côtés, alors sans mes domestiques je voyais mal comment je ferais.

_ C'est vous son plus grand soutient, détourna-t-elle. Même si vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui, c'est de vous qu'il nous parle le peu de fois qu'il prend la parole.

J'étais assez étonné de cette découverte. Alors Wolfgang avait passé l'étape de la rancœur à mon égard ? Pourtant j'étais à l'origine de toutes ses souffrances…

Adressant un sourire gêné à ma jeune domestique, je me retirai et pénétrai dans le salon où Wolfgang m'attendait. C'était sans prétention que j'avançai cela. Je disais juste ce que je voyais : Wolfgang était près de la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés comme s'il s'impatientait.

_ Tu es en retard, commenta-t-il sur le ton d'un reproche.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il m'attendait.

_ Lorenzo m'a retenu, mentis-je habilement. A propos d'un nouveau livret qu'il voudrait présenter.

Mon aimé hocha sèchement la tête. Serait-il jaloux ? Oui, c'était bien son genre. Devais-je comprendre qu'il allait mieux ? Parvenait-il à faire un minimum la part des choses à présent ?

_ Tu manques à Lorenzo tu sais ? Tu me manques aussi… Les couloirs du palais sont vides sans toi…

Mon compagnon ne se retourna pas vers moi mais je voyais la tension fuir ses muscles. Après tant de temps passé en sa compagnie, je savais que seul un aveu de ce genre était susceptible d'apaiser sa jalousie. Pour une fois que j'avais une chance de percer ses murs de silence, je comptai bien en profiter un peu pour renouer le dialogue.

_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus entendu jouer. Ça aussi ça me manque.

Mon aimé ne réagit pas mais je le savais pensif. Ce n'était pas très fair-play de ma part d'agir de la sorte, en le faisant culpabiliser, mais c'était pour son bien. Son piano c'était son moyen d'expression, il en avait besoin pour cracher toutes les émotions qui le rongeaient.

Jugeant que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui, et sachant que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse, je m'installai sur le canapé et parcourait distraitement le livret que Lorenzo m'avait fourni. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard mon amant s'assit à mes côtés. Je sentis son regard insistant, comme s'il voulait que je lui rende, et pour une fois il ne détourna pas les yeux quand les miens les rencontrèrent. Lentement, il glissa ses yeux le long de mon bras et posa ses mains sur les miennes pour me faire mettre le livret sur la table basse. Une fois mes mains libres, il entrelaça ses doigts au miens avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux noisette étaient pleins de larmes, et malgré tout je savais que je ne pouvais pas intervenir. Cette initiative lui tenait visiblement à cœur, il fallait que je le laisse aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Je… Je suis désolé, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je t'ai fait une promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir…

Surprit, je fis le tour des promesses qu'il m'avait faites pour essayer de voir celle à laquelle il pensé avait failli. Il m'avait promit de ne voir que par moi –dans son état normal Wolfgang était romantique à outrance-, de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin du monde, de… Et si c'était ça ? S'il ne m'aimait plus ?

_ Tu ne m'aimes plus, m'attristais-je en baissant la tête. Tu veux me quitter…

_ Quoi ? Non !s'écria mon amant en posant sa main droite sur ma joue pour me faire relever le visage. Je t'aime Antonio, plus que tout ! N'en doute pas !

Une première larme roula sur sa joue, les miennes ne tardant pas à l'imiter. Le moment était grave et solennel, presque étouffant tant les émotions serraient nos cœurs. Il fallut quelques minutes –ô combien angoissantes- à Wolfgang pour se reprendre et empêcher un minimum sa voix de trembler.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, et… et je t'avais promis que tu serais le seul… et je n'ai pas su tenir cette promesse…

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour faire le lien entre la tragédie que nous subissions et ses excuses. La première nuit où nous avions partagé les plaisirs de la chair dans l'intimité de ma chambre, Wolfgang avait tenu à me jurer qu'il ne prendrait plus aucun amant, que j'étais l'unique personne qui aurait des droits sur son corps. Je pense que je ne peux mesurer la profondeur de cette promesse que maintenant. Mon aimé n'était pas tellement célèbre pour sa fidélité et pourtant il avait mit un point d'honneur à changer cela pour moi, rien que pour moi…

_ Voyons Wolfgang, ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour, lui assurais-je tendrement.

Mon aimé baissa la tête, éclatant en sanglots. Je tentais de l'apaiser comme je le pouvais, me contentant de caresser sa joue humide puisque je ne savais pas quelle était sa tolérance aux contacts physiques. Mon aimé ne s'en contenta cependant pas, se jetant avec force contre mon torse où il pleura sa peine. Resserrant ma prise autour de son frêle corps, je me laissai aller aux larmes qui trahissaient ma douleur, communiant avec lui dans cet échange douloureux.

_ Il… il a dit que… qu'il reviendrait…, sanglota mon aimé toujours blotti contre moi.

_ Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire de mal Wolfgang, lui promis-je en caressant ses cheveux. Je te protégerais de ce monstre et je lui ferai payer ce qu'il t'a fait.

_ Quoi ?s'alarma Wolfgang en se reculant vivement. T'as pas le droit de lui refaire ! T'es à moi, tu me l'avais promis !

Pour bien appuyer sur cette possession, mon aimé s'agrippa désespérément à ma chemise et monta sur mes genoux pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Je n'oubliais pas cet engagement… Sur le coup, quand Wolfgang m'avait demandé de lui retourner la promesse, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il y tenait tant mais ses yeux suppliants ne m'avaient pas laissé d'autre choix.

_ Je ne compte pas lui faire payer comme ça, le rassurais-je en caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui…

La fréquence des sanglots de mon aimé diminua lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calme, me tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras. Cette étreinte devint plus tendre lorsque mon amant frotta sa joue contre mon épaule, comme il le faisait souvent le matin quand il venait de se réveiller. Peu après, il releva la tête et essuya doucement mes joues humides des larmes que j'avais versées. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et mon cœur s'emballa. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes, et pourtant encore si loin…

Mon aimé passa ses bras autour de mon cou et reposa son front contre le mien, fermant les yeux en laissant nos souffles se mêler. Ayant moi aussi les yeux fermés, je fus assez étonné de sentir une matière douce et chaude se poser sur mes lèvres, mais je n'arrêtais pas pour autant le baiser chaste qu'avait initié Wolfgang. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait son temps pour tester, comme s'il avait oublié comment on faisait. Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes d'expérimentation, la langue de mon aimé vint caresser mes lèvres pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant d'entrouvrir mes lèvres et le baiser se fit langoureux au possible, mais toujours mené par Wolfgang. Il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, ce qui me rassurait, mais je savais que nous avions atteint notre limite pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois à court d'air, mon aimé libéra mes lèvres, ne résistant cependant pas à y déposer un dernier baiser chaste, et se blottit contre mon torse. Je fermai les yeux en respirant de façon mesurée pour me reprendre, et passai mes doigts dans la crinière hirsute de mon amant qui soupira de bien-être.

_ Antonio ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?hésita mon compagnon en relevant la tête.

_ Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien mon amour, répondis-je doucereux en caressant sa joue.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux manger avec toi ce soir ?

D'abord choqué, j'affichai ensuite un sourire rayonnant.

_ Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, acceptais-je ravi.

Mon aimé m'adressa un sourire timide et lova sa tête au creux de mon cou. J'avais l'impression de retrouver le Wolfgang d'avant, à la différence près que celui-ci était bien plus triste. Je ne savais pas combien de temps durerait cette phase, mais si je m'en référai aux dires de mon ami, nous n'étions pas bien loin de la fin.

Après quelques minutes de silence paisible Sophia entra dans la pièce pour nous annoncer que le repas était servit. Mon aimé se leva doucement et attrapa ma main pour me tirer à sa suite à la salle de repas. Voyant que je ne serais pas seul à dîner, Sophia afficha un sourire ravi et s'en alla chercher un couvert supplémentaire. Pendant le repas, mon aimé me demanda de lui parler du nouveau projet de Lorenzo, _Don Juan_. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait ça pour se détourner de ses noires pensées ou par intérêt par cet ouvrage, toujours est-il que le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère légère et très appréciable.

Au moment d'aller dormir, mon aimé réagit violemment en me voyant me diriger vers le salon. Tel un petit enfant effrayé par les monstres sous son lit, il m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir, tremblant presque de peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir de la sorte. Habituellement il n'avait pas peur d'aller dormir… Etait-il en train de faire une rechute après avoir fait tant de progrès ?

_ Antonio, je… je… tu…

_ Wolfgang, calme-toi, parles plus lentement mon amour, l'incitais-je doucement.

Mon aimé respira profondément et vint se faire une place dans mes bras. J'avais une petite idée de ce qui le bouleversait –en même temps il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre- mais je ne voyais pas en quoi ce que j'avais fait avait pu réveiller ses angoisses. Il était habitué à dormir seul depuis ce malheureux incident…

Caressant tendrement ses cheveux, j'attendis qu'il veuille bien reprendre la parole mais à l'évidence il essayait de gagner du temps, juste pour profiter de mes bras. Il dû s'écouler une bonne ½ heure avant que je décide de prendre les devants, le voyant fatigué.

_ Wolfgang, il faut aller dormir, murmurais-je en démêlant ses cheveux. Je serais juste au salon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

_ Justement !me coupa mon aimé. C'est trop loin !

Je fus assez étonné de son argument. J'avais délibérément fait le choix de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui après cette odieuse nuit, pour lui laisser plus d'espace vital afin qu'il puisse se reconstruire. Mais mon compagnon semblait contester ma décision…

_ Je peux dormir dans la chambre voisine si tu veux, proposais-je.

C'était une chance que nous ayons deux chambres d'amis ici car jamais je n'aurais dormi dans _l'autre chambre_… Cependant, encore une fois, Wolfgang refusa cette possibilité. Relevant la tête, il plongea ses yeux noyés de larmes dans les miens.

_ Viens dormir avec moi, me supplia-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Je t'en supplie…

J'acceptai sans même réfléchir, ne pouvant pas supporter de le voir dans un tel état. Soulagé, mon aimé me sauta au cou et m'enlaça pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à aller se coucher, me tirant derrière lui. Je me laissai faire sans discuter et retirai mes chaussures et mon veston avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Habituellement nous dormions tous les deux nus, puisque nous nous couchions après les séances de débauche d'usage, mais là les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Wolfgang adopta la même tenue que moi et se coucha à l'extrême bord du lit, ce qui me fit mal puisque je n'étais pas habitué à partager sa couche sans l'avoir dans mes bras, mais je pouvais comprendre sa tourmente. Mon aimé s'assoupit après une ½ heure à gigoter.

Je finis par m'endormir, fatigué par la journée, mais je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par mon compagnon qui s'était jeté sur moi pour pleurer violemment dans mes bras. Les propos de Sophia me revinrent à l'esprit. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar, d'où son état de panique. Sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras et le berçai tendrement en lui répétant inlassablement que je serai toujours là pour lui et que je le protégerai. Il fallut bien une heure à mon aimé pour se calmer et se rendormir, mais la scène se répéta encore 3 fois cette même nuit, le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer diminuant petit à petit.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Après ma nuit entrecoupée, je me rendis au palais après avoir rassuré mon aimé. J'étais assez déstabilisé par ses humeurs changeantes mais je devais m'y accommoder si je voulais l'aider à avancer. La journée me parut particulièrement longue, ce qui n'était pas étranger aux allées et venues incessantes de Rosenberg dans mon bureau.

L'heure de rentrer sonna pour moi comme une délivrance. Cependant les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes selon Sophia. Mon aimé n'avait pas pipé mot de la journée, semblant plus triste que jamais. Elle ignorait à quoi était dû ce brusque changement mais s'en inquiétait grandement, tout comme moi. Sophia souligna tout de même que mon amant s'était remit au piano, bien que ses mélodies soient tristes et lugubres.

J'entrai dans le salon discrètement pour mesurer par moi-même les dégâts. Sophia disait évidemment vrai. Les compositions de mon amant donnaient les larmes aux yeux par la douleur qu'elles portaient. C'était d'autant plus étonnant en sachant que mon Wolfgang était plein de vie habituellement. Je haïssais encore plus –si c'était possible- l'abject personnage qui s'en était prit à sa candeur.

_ Je suis rentré mon amour, m'annonçais-je pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mon aimé sursauta malgré tout et cessa de jouer pour se retourner vers moi. Ses yeux étaient éteints, sombres et vides… Le voir ainsi me déchirait le cœur. M'approchant doucement, je m'accroupis près du banc sur lequel il était assis et passai mes bras autour de lui.

_ Tu as passé une bonne journée ?m'enquis-je tendrement.

Mon amant haussa les épaules sans conviction et détourna le regard. Je baissai la tête, attristé par son état morose, mais deux mains vinrent me relever le visage.

_ Tu m'as manqué Antonio, m'avoua-t-il.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour, répondis-je en déplaçant une de mes mains pour entrelacer mes doigts à ceux qu'il reposait contre ma joue. Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas au palais pendant la journée ? Tu pourrais travailler dans mon bureau… Personne n'a besoin de savoir…

Secouant la tête, mon aimé m'imposa un refus direct, presque terrorisé par cette possibilité.

_ Et si _il_ travaillait au palais ?paniqua-t-il.

Je voyais à qui il faisait référence et cette éventualité ne me plaisait guère. Ici Wolfgang était entouré, mais mes responsabilités au palais le rendait trop vulnérable, du moins tant que nous n'avions pas démasqué son agresseur.

_ Tu sais qui c'est ?demandais-je avec douceur. Quelque chose t'a marqué chez lui ?

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues de celui que je chérissais plus que tout, et je m'en voulu de le faire souffrir en rouvrant la plaie, mais il me fallait le faire si je voulais le protéger de ce monstre.

_ Je ne m'en rappelle plus, sanglota mon aimé. Il faisait noir, il avait une cape, il m'a frappé… tout s'est enchainé si vite…

Me voulant réconfortant, je m'assis à même le sol et l'attirai sur mes genoux pour le bercer et le réconforter. Mes propres larmes trahirent ma douleur. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, surtout si cette souffrance était inutile puisqu'elle n'apportait nulle indication susceptible d'identifier le monstre qui l'avait agressé.

_ Chut, ne pleures plus, chuchotais-je tendrement sans cesser de le bercer. Je suis là… N'y pense plus…

Mon aimé eut bien du mal à faire taire ses sanglots, et même une fois qu'il y soit parvenu, je sentais qu'il pouvait redémarrer à tout moment.

_ Antonio ? Tu te souviens de la fois où on était partis dormir à la belle étoile dans les bois ?

Il fallait savoir qu'avant cette nuit cauchemardesque, nous faisions beaucoup de choses ensemble. Nous allions voir des pièces de théâtre, ou nous nous rendions à des opéras, ou nous nous baladions simplement au grès des chemins,… Bref, d'innocentes activités qui contribuaient largement à notre bonheur à partir du moment où nous partagions ces instants.

_ Bien sûr, souris-je nostalgique. Pourquoi ?

_ Quand tu étais dans le lac, en train de te baigner, tu chantais quelque chose…

Je mis quelques instants à m'en souvenir. J'avais surtout gardé en mémoire le moment où mon amant m'avait rejoint pour me réchauffer de son corps si attrayant… En y réfléchissant bien, ce devait être la berceuse que ma mère me chantait alors que j'étais tout petit. Je la chantai à voix basse pour voir si c'était celle-là et les yeux brillants de mon amant m'incitèrent à poursuivre.

Sophia nous interrompis une heure plus tard, alors que Wolfgang était enfin apaisé, pour nous annoncer que le repas était servit. Le cœur plus léger, mon amant me devança ce qui me permit de jeter un œil sur le piano. Outre les partitions, il y avait aussi un ouvrage sur le bois lustré. _Don Juan_… Devais-je comprendre que mon aimé voulait composer à nouveau ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur. En attendant d'avoir la confirmation de mon amant, je me dirigeai vers la salle où la table était dressée, empli d'espoir pour l'avenir.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je me réveillai aux aurores, fatigué par cette nouvelle nuit agité. Cependant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à en vouloir à Wolfgang. Ce n'était pas de sa faute de toute façon, et j'avais l'impression de me rendre utile en étant là pour lui durant ses crises de panique.

J'attendis encore deux heures avant de me résigner à le réveiller. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas partir sans l'informer de mon départ sans risquer de provoquer une terrible crise de panique à son réveil. Avec regret, je renonçai à son visage d'ange paisiblement endormi pour caresser sa joue en l'appelant doucement. A part un petit mouvement appréciateur, je n'obtins aucune réaction de sa part. Comme il était couché sur le dos, je me penchai sur lui et déposai une série de baisers doux sur la peau mise à nue par le retrait de sa chemise au cours d'une de ses crises de panique.

_ Mon amour, l'appelais-je en caressant tendrement son dos. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

Un gémissement contestataire franchit ses lèvres mais l'insistance de mes baisers finit par vaincre sa mauvaise volonté. Se retournant, mon aimé ouvrit doucement les yeux et m'adressa un sourire ensommeillé. Je lui souris en retour et caressai sa joue douce.

_ Il faut que j'aille au palais, regrettais-je. J'essaierais de rentrer tôt.

_ Tu ne rentres pas déjeuner ?s'attrista mon compagnon.

_ Tu veux que je rentre pour déjeuner ?m'étonnais-je agréablement surprit.

Mon aimé m'adressa un sourire timide et baissa les yeux en jouant nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le rougissement qui teintait ses joues le rendait vraiment adorable, me donnant envie de le dévorer de baisers.

_ Tu te rappelles de la première fois où tu m'as emmené mangé en ville ?me questionna-t-il gêné.

_ Si je m'en rappelle ?ris-je. Tu étais tellement nerveux que tu as réussi à faire trébucher une armoire à glace ce jour-là !

Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes connaissances parce que le personnage en question n'avait rien d'un enfant de cœur. Je gardai cependant une excellent journée de cette journée, car si Wolfgang avait agit avec gaucherie pendant le repas, il s'était rattrapé après, notamment lorsqu'il m'avait « sauvagement agressé » pour m'offrir le meilleur baiser de ma vie, _notre_ premier baiser... C'était au tout début de notre relation, alors que nous commencions à peine à devenir « amis »…

_ Je n'avais pas fait exprès, se défendit mon aimé embarrassé. Et puis ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en parle.

Je me forçai à calmer mon hilarité pour l'inciter à continuer, ce qu'il fit après m'avoir adressé un regard sévère très peu convaincant.

_ Je me demandais si on pouvait déjeuner là-bas… rien que tous les deux…, s'enquit-il timidement.

_ Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'une autorisation formelle, lui souris-je. Je viendrais te chercher ici à 11h30 et nous irons ensemble.

Les yeux de mon aimé brillèrent d'une joie palpable, ce qui me ravit d'autant plus en sachant que ça n'allait pas très fort ces derniers temps. Mon compagnon m'enlaça fermement, me noyant de remerciements, et consentit à me libérer lorsque son ventre se mit à grogner pour manifester sa faim.

Je partis au palais l'esprit léger, ne me laissant pas importuner par l'arrogance de Rosenberg qui se pâmait à la moindre occasion. En croisant Lorenzo, j'eu l'idée de lui demander le livret de _Don Juan_, pensant utile de le ramener à la maison pour que Wolfgang puisse véritablement travailler dessus.

11 heures arrivèrent enfin et il me fallut prendre la route pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous que j'avais fixé à mon aimé. C'était sa première sortie depuis son agression, alors je voulais que tout soit parfait. J'arrivais chez moi à 11h25 mais Wolfgang était déjà prêt, me sautant dans les bras lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

_ Lorenzo m'a prêté ça, l'informais-je en lui tendant le livret. Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être…

Mon aimé s'en empara et le parcourut brièvement, ses yeux brillants d'inspiration. Ravi d'avoir contribué à son bonheur, je lui adressai un sourire auquel il répondit par un baiser sur ma joue. Mon amant se précipita ensuite dans les escaliers pour ranger le livret dans sa chambre et redescendit tout aussi vite pour m'enlacer avec force.

_ Tu es prêt ?m'assurais-je lorsqu'il se recula.

Mon Autrichien préféré hocha vivement la tête et respira un grand coup. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et ouvrit la porte. Les premières rues défilèrent sans problème puisqu'elles étaient désertes, mais ça se compliqua légèrement lorsque nous dûmes nous frayer un chemin à travers la foule compacte sur les grandes artères. Paniqué, mon aimé attrapa ma main et la serra à m'en faire mal. Je me contentai de faire des cercles sur le dos de sa main pour le rassurer. De toute façon personne ne pouvait voir nos mains liées, nous étions si pressés les uns contre les autres qu'elles disparaissaient entre les plis de nos vestes.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'auberge qui avait accueillit notre premier déjeuner. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la façade, tous les deux pensifs, puis Wolfgang me sourit tendrement. Nous entrâmes et le gérant vint immédiatement à notre rencontre, nous connaissant depuis longtemps. Il fut ravi de nous donner une table et cette fois mon aimé prit bien soin de ne faire tomber personne, ce qui me fit rire. Le repas se déroula bien, un peu comme la première fois, et mon amant tint ensuite à aller se promener dans le parc voisin, comme nous l'avions fait plus d'un an auparavant.

_ C'est juste une impression ou tu veux rejouer le jour où nous sommes venus ici pour la première fois ?le taquinais-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?s'amusa mon aimé. Moi je garde un très bon souvenir de tes lèvres…

Il s'arrêta net après avoir observé son environnement. J'en fis de même et remarquai que c'était justement là qu'il s'était arrêté la première fois qu'il m'avait dérobé un baiser. Et ce fut d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'il fit la seconde d'après, utilisant la même stratégie et insufflant autant de passion qu'à notre tout premier baiser. Je souris contre ses lèvres et entrai dans son jeu, dérapant avec lui dans les buissons où nous nous étions embrassés à en perdre haleine, comme des enfants découvrant l'amour. Nous finîmes par éclater d'un rire complice et nous étendîmes dans l'herbe fraiche pour nous reprendre.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, souffla tendrement mon aimé.

_ Ça tu ne l'avais pas dit la première fois, l'embêtais-je taquin.

_ Je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-il en se penchant sur mon torse. J'ai le droit de le dire autant que je veux.

Et sur ce il m'embrassa langoureusement, me donnant envie d'aller bien plus loin. Me résignant à l'impossibilité d'une étreinte amoureuse si fraichement après son agression –qui, malgré les semaines, restait omniprésente dans son esprit-, je me séparai de ses lèvres à regret avant de ne pouvoir refreiner mes ardeurs.

_ Je suis attendu au palais, soupirais-je las d'avance.

_ Je viens avec toi alors, décida mon compagnon.

Je l'embrassai tendrement pour le féliciter de cette décision et nous nous relevâmes pour nous mettre en route. Le trajet fut bien silencieux, et assez tendu à vrai dire. Wolfgang n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, je le sentais bien, mais je lui avais laissé plusieurs occasions de faire demi-tour. Arrivé au palais, il avait perdu le peu d'insouciance qu'il avait réussi à rassembler quand nous étions au parc, ce qui frappa d'ailleurs Lorenzo. Jamais il n'avait vu Wolfgang si calme, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement. Lorsque mes responsabilités m'obligèrent à me séparer de mon aimé, Lorenzo comprit ma détresse et l'emmena avec lui dans son bureau pour l'entretenir de son prochain opéra. Soulagé de le savoir en bonnes mains –car Lorenzo était un ami de confiance, et aussi celui qui avait permit à not relation de voir le jour-, je pu me consacrer à mes obligations avec sérieux.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, je décidai de dire stop aux âneries croissantes de Rosenberg et le plantait seul, au milieu de sa mégalomanie, sur les planches de l'opéra. Je me dirigeai alors rapidement vers le bureau de Lorenzo où je retrouvai mon amant tombant de fatigue sur le canapé, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas puisqu'il dormait très mal ces derniers temps. M'approchant de lui, je me mis accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et caressai tendrement sa joue. Mon aimé soupir de bien être et appuya sa joue contre ma main pour plus de contact.

_ On va rentrer mon amour, chuchotais-je doucereux.

Mon amant hocha la tête et se leva en même temps que moi pour ensuite venir se blottir contre mon torse. De derrière son bureau, Lorenzo nous observait. Son regard m'accusait clairement de l'état de Wolfgang, bien que je sente qu'il en ignorait encore les causes.

_ Merci d'être resté avec lui, soufflais-je en caressant le dos de mon aimé. Tu dînes avec nous ce soir ?

_ Pourquoi pas…

Lorenzo récupéra sa veste alors que j'aidais mon compagnon à remettre la sienne et tous trois nous nous enfonçâmes dans les rues Viennoise. L'atmosphère était lourde. Lorenzo préparait déjà mon assassinat, tenant trop à Wolfgang pour laisser qui que ce soit lui faire du mal, mon aimé dormait debout, s'aidant de mon appui pour marcher, et moi je me contentai d'avancer, mon bras autour de la taille de mon amant pour le soutenir.

Une fois rentrés, Sophia s'empressa de faire servir le repas en voyant mon aimé si fatigué. Wolfgang, rendu plus capricieux par le sommeil, vint s'installer d'autorité sur mes genoux et ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette, sommeillant contre mon torse. Il finit par s'assoupir, ce qui me permit de m'excuser auprès de mon ami pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre –ce qui n'était pas dur puisque c'était un poids plume- où je le couchai et le bordai. J'espérai parvenir à le rejoindre assez tôt pour devancer une nouvelle crise de panique, mais dans le doute je préférai laisser la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir l'entendre depuis en bas.

Le visage de Lorenzo se fit dur lorsqu'il me vit réapparaitre. J'avais des explications à donner. Pour lui il était évident que j'avais fait du mal de façon directe à mon aimé. Dans un sens il n'avait pas tort, c'était en négligeant mon instinct qu'on en était arrivés là, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne me serais permit à jouir du corps de mon amant sans son consentement !

_ Vas-y, explique-toi, grogna Lorenzo. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Mon compatriote blanchit en voyant une larme s'échapper du coin de mon œil. J'avais beau essayer d'être fort pour Wolfgang, je ne pouvais pas tout endurer pour autant. Mais tant que je craquai quand il n'était pas là pour le voir, ça passait encore. Devant le regard ébahi de mon ami, j'essuyai avec embarras cette preuve de faiblesse qui m'avait échappée.

_ Je suis désolé, ris-je nerveusement. Je… je…

Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin tant ma voix était étranglée de sanglots, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Lorenzo. Sans réfléchir, il me prit dans ses bras et me donna un réconfort dont j'avais grandement besoin ces derniers temps et, alors que Wolfgang dormait –je l'espérai- paisiblement, je me laissai aller aux larmes sur l'épaule de mon ami. Une fois qu'il me sentit prêt à parler, mon ami me fit légèrement reculer pour avoir les explications qu'il attendait tant.

_ Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?me pressa Lorenzo paniqué.

_ C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul…

Je lui expliquai tout, sans mâcher mes mots, depuis mon pressentiment jusqu'à l'état dans lequel j'avais retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais, et les conséquences toujours visibles aujourd'hui. Lorenzo laissa s'échapper quelques larmes, touché par le malheur que s'était abattu sur notre couple, mais il fit de son mieux pour me soutenir.

_ Je ne sais pas qui a pu faire ça, mais tu peux compter sur moi pour lui faire la peau quand on lui aura mit la main dessus, me promit-il sauvagement. Ce type ne mérite pas de vivre !

Souriant tristement, j'effaçai les nouvelles larmes qui avaient dénoncé mon mal-être actuel, quand j'entendis les sanglots violents de mon aimé à l'étage. Lorenzo comprit qu'il fallait que j'y aille et prit congé pour nous laisser tranquille. Après l'avoir remercié de son soutient, je le quittai et montai dans la chambre où Wolfgang se jeta dans mes bras dès que j'eu passé le seuil.

_ Je suis là mon amour, ne pleure pas, lui chuchotais-je en refermant mes bras sur lui. On va repartir se coucher et ça va passer, tu verras.

Le prenant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, je me dirigeai vers le lit et me débarrassai juste de mes chaussures avant de m'y allonger sans lâcher le corps de mon Autrichien. J'eu beau le bercer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, mon aimé ne se calmait pas. Repensant soudain à la veille, je tentai de lui chantonner la berceuse qu'il m'avait réclamée et l'effet ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Mon Wolfgang cessa de pleurer pour se concentrer sur mon chant et s'assoupit en quelques minutes. Je pus donc rabattre les couvertures sur nous et continuai à chanter jusqu'à moi-même être surprit par Morphée.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Le réveil fut moins pénible que les jours précédents. Mon aimé ne s'était réveillé qu'une fois la nuit dernière et la berceuse avait vite fait de l'apaiser pour le rendormir. Dans l'ensemble, je trouvai que Wolfgang était en progrès. Il passa toute la semaine sans faire de rechute et travailla avec beaucoup de sérieux sur le livret de Lorenzo. De plus, il devenait rare qu'il se réveille en pleine nuit, du moins pas deux nuits d'affilée, et il avait commencé à personnaliser sa chambre, en changeant les meubles de place pour aménager la pièce de façon à avoir plus d'espace.

Ces améliorations me faisaient plaisir mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il le tracassait toujours, je le voyais bien à sa façon de froncer les sourcils quand il s'abimait dans ses réflexions. Pour le moment je décidai de le laisser faire, ne détectant chez lui aucune tendance automutilatrice. Sans compter que ma priorité –et celle de Lorenzo- était ciblé sur la découverte de l'identité de ce profane qui avait bafoué la fidélité de mon amant en lui imposant ce corps qu'il ne désirait nullement.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant, je sentis de suite que mon amant allait enfin me dire ce qu'il le taraudait. En vivant avec lui, j'avais appris à lire dans son regard, et il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Déjà, rien que le fait qu'il m'attende dans l'entrée indiquait qu'il voulait parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Je m'attendais à l'entendre m'exposer son problème, mais à la place il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec violence et désespoir. Choqué, je ne réagissais pas dans un premier temps, mais il me fallut le stopper. Les choses allaient dégénérer si nous commencions comme ça. Quand Wolfgang m'accueillait comme ça après une journée de travail c'était qu'il voulait m'attirer dans la chambre pour assouvir ses désirs très peu catholiques, or la situation avait radicalement changé…

_ Wolfgang, haletais-je en tentant de le tenir à une distance respectable de mes lèvres. Vas-y doucement mon amour.

Mon aimé ne tint pas compte de ma remarque et récupéra une nouvelle fois mes lèvres pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je sentais ma détermination flancher alors je tentai à nouveau de le repousser gentiment, mais mon aimé ne se découragea pas, défaisant prestement mon col de chemise pour tapisser mon cou de baisers sensuels. Personne ne savait mieux que lui mes points faibles…

_ Fais-moi l'amour Antonio…, susurra-t-il de façon suggestive.

Cette prière eu le don de me réveiller de la transe dans laquelle il m'avait plongé. Mon compagnon essayait de vaincre le mal par le mal, et ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée mon amour, soupirais-je à regret.

Mon aimé se recula vivement de moi et me fusilla du regard. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à son agressivité. On aurait dit une bête sanguinaire prête à attaquer.

_ Quoi ? Je te dégoûte ? Parce qu'un autre m'a souillé tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?s'écria-t-il hystérique.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non !m'offusquais-je.

_ Alors fais-moi tien Antonio, me supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Fais-moi l'amour ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas sa trace sur moi, c'est ta signature que je veux, ta présence sur mon corps ! Je t'en prie Antonio, fais-moi l'amour, efface-le…

Mon aimé s'écroula en sanglots sur le parquet, désespéré de se débarrasser de cette « _trace_ ». Je ne savais pas qu'il le vivait si mal, mais c'était un sujet religieusement évité à la maison. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'apaiser mon aimé, mais j'avais peur que les souvenirs de son rapport non consentit ne revienne et qu'il fasse une crise de panique durant notre étreinte, démolissant ainsi tous les efforts faits pour renouer une relation entre nous.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi… il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il m'arrête s'il trouvait que nous allions trop vite… M'accroupissant près de mon aimé, je lui caressai la joue et ouvris mes bras pour l'y accueillir. Une fois qu'il fut blottit contre mon torse, je passai un de mes bras sous ses genoux pour le porter à l'étage. Mon aimé ne montra aucun signe de panique, se contentant de tapisser ma gorge de baisers pour me remercier. Je n'étais vraiment pas convaincu ni même rassuré par ce soudain caprice mais c'était la seule façon de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour se libérer de ses angoisses.

Refermant avec douceur la porte derrière nous, je surveillais ses réactions mais il m'adressa juste un sourire aimant avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lentement, je nous dirigeai vers le lit sur lequel je le déposai, prenant bien soin de rester à côté du lit pendant que j'ôtai ma veste, lui laissant ainsi le temps de m'arrêter. Cependant mon amant n'en fit rien, m'aidant même à défaire les boutons de ma chemise pour me déshabiller plus vite. Il me tira à lui dès que ma chemise fut déboutonnée et s'en débarrassa rapidement. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreux et insistants, mais j'hésitais toujours.

_ Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux mon amour ?m'assurais-je préoccupé.

_ Je te veux, geignit-il. Maintenant et pour toujours.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, désireux de refreiner ses ardeurs dans la perspectives de l'union qui se concrétisait de seconde en seconde. J'étais mort de trouille. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir peur de faire l'amour à celui que je chérissais tendrement, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un tel malheur pouvait s'abattre sur nous. Frustré par ma lenteur, mon amant ôta lui-même sa chemise et le reste de ses vêtements avant de s'attaquer à ce qui restait de tissu sur ma peau. Nous fûmes rapidement nus et j'eu le souffle coupé face à la vision du corps si désirable de mon amant qui m'avait tellement manqué durant ces longues semaines.

Son excitation ne faisait aucun doute, mais je préférai passer par des préliminaires pour le remettre dans le bain et bien marquer la différence entre moi et le monstre qui l'avait abusé. Je commençai donc par poser une myriade de baisers sur son torse, marquant une pause stratégique sur ses tétons roses, tout en descendant vers son entrejambe. Pendant toute ma lente descente, mon amant s'ingénia à se tortiller sous moi pour créer une sorte de friction entre son membre et mon corps, ce qui prouvait bien son empressement. Ne prenant pas en compte son impatience grandissante, je pris son membre tendu dans ma bouche et fit de lents vas et viens dans l'idée de rappeler à mon aimé que cet acte était d'abord un partage de plaisirs charnels.

Ses gémissements ne se firent pas attendre et il attrapa ma main pour sucer deux de mes doigts sensuellement. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête. D'ordinaire je faisais ça quand nous n'avions pas le temps de nous préparer suffisamment. Ça me permettait de l'habituer à l'intrusion de façon douce avant que commence notre union, mais là je savais que c'était à cause de notre période d'abstinence succédant ses ébats violents et non désirés. Une fois qu'il jugea mes doigts suffisamment humides, il ramena ma main au niveau de son bassin et m'adressa un regard plein de convoitise tout en ouvrant les jambes. Ne le voyant toujours pas flancher, je dû me faire violence pour lui accorder ma confiance à ce tournant particulièrement sensible de notre étreinte. J'allais avoir accès au cœur du délit et j'avais peur de lui rappeler d'odieux souvenirs… Pour le distraire, je ramenai son attention sur son membre sur lequel je concentrai mes soins, mordillant parfois même ce morceau de chair exquis, et pénétrai mes doigts dans son antre chaud. Je gémis de plaisir en retrouvant ce qui m'avait tant manqué et commençai de lents vas et viens en écartant périodiquement mes doigts.

_ Antonio… plus…, pleurnicha mon amant en se tortillant sous moi.

Je m'exécutai docilement en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite non plus. Pour le moment mon aimé réagissait bien, j'espérais juste que ça continuerait de la sorte. Trop vite à mon goût, mon aimé me fit reculer et retira mes doigts de son corps. Je me mis inévitablement à craindre la crise de panique qui nous guettait mais rien ne vint. A la place, mon Wolfgang cracha sur sa main –geste très romantique…- et la frotta à la seconde pour ensuite masser mon membre, étalant ainsi la matière visqueuse faisant office de vaseline naturel.

_ Mon amour, tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?répétais-je alors qu'il ouvrait ses cuisses pour moi. On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

_ Je te veux, gémit mon aimé boudeur. Fais-moi l'amour Antonio…

Peu rassuré, je m'installai entre ses jambes sans lâcher son regard, toujours à l'affût de la moindre hésitation. Malheureusement, têtu comme il savait l'être, mon aimé se montra d'une volonté sans faille. Je l'embrassai alors avec tout l'amour que je lui portai et passai une de mes mains sous son corps, sur le bas de son dos, pour véritablement coller nos deux enveloppes de chaires. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, j'entrai doucement en lui, acte qui fut largement facilité par les lubrifiants utilisés précédemment.

Lorsque je me reculai de ses lèvres, à court d'air, le voir fermer les yeux me dérangea, sans même parler des perles cristallines qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je savais très bien qu'il ne se crispait pas à cause de la douleur… J'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait pour passer par-dessus son traumatisme, et ce n'était absolument pas ce que je souhaitai pour nos retrouvailles. Je voulais qu'il saisisse bien que mon seul intérêt était de lui procurer du plaisir et je voulais qu'il se rappelle que j'étais l'amant auquel il avait promit son corps.

_ Wolfgang, ouvre les yeux mon amour, susurrais-je à son oreille. Regarde-moi…

Mon amant se força à m'obéir et je pu voir la vie renaître dans ses yeux. C'était comme si cette nuit affreuse n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si mon aimé n'avait jamais connu l'horreur de ce rapport non consentit. De plus en plus fébrile, il m'accompagna dans mes mouvements en commençant à réellement prendre plaisir à notre étreinte, gémissant sans retenue et caressant mon torse avec frénésie.

_ An… An… Antonio !hurla-t-il en s'accrochant à mes épaules. Ouiiii ! Encore !

Je me fis un plaisir de répondre à sa demande, donnant plus de profondeur à mes coups de rein pour toucher son point sensible. Je parvins visiblement à le frapper puisque mon aimé s'arqua violemment en criant son plaisir, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau. Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, mon aimé s'appropria mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec passion.

_ Je… Han… Je t'aime !cria-t-il entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

Mon cœur s'affola d'autant plus à l'entente de ces mots magiques. A mon tour, je m'emparai de ses lèvres avant de les délaisser, à bout de souffle, pour m'approcher de son oreille.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon amour, plus que tout, susurrais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Mon aimé devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, se tortillant sans cesse sous moi. Souriant à son état d'excitation, je roulais sur le côté pour le mettre et position dominante afin qu'il puisse mener les choses comme il l'entendait. Mon amant ne s'en priva pas, n'hésitant pas à me ramener dans une position assise en me tirant par les cheveux pour m'embrasser avec passion alors que j'attrapai ses hanches pour l'aider à bouger.

_ Han… Antonio !s'écria mon amant en me griffant les épaules.

Le sentant au bord du gouffre, j'attrapai son érection délaissée et la massai avec précaution. Mon aimé se libéra dans ma main avec un cri sauvage alors que ses muscles se contractaient autour de moi, m'emportant avec lui dans la jouissance. Nous retombâmes intimement enlacés sur le lit, essoufflés par notre étreinte torride.

_ C'était bon, gémit longuement mon amant en se blottissant contre mon torse.

Je ris doucement et lui ébouriffais les cheveux. Mon aimé prit cela pour une déclaration de guerre et m'ensevelit de chatouilles que je m'empressai de lui rendre, puis tout dégénéra dans une puérile bataille d'oreillers avant que nous arrêtions à bout de force pour dormir un peu, toujours enlacés.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ S'il-te-plait, minauda mon aimé en me faisant ses yeux de chiens battu.

_ Non, grognais-je.

_ Allez ! Juste une dernière fois !insista-t-il en grimpant sur mon bassin.

Ça c'était bien le Wolfgang que je connaissais ! Pas que ça me déplaise, mais une fois lancé on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et j'étais épuisé, or Wolfgang en voulait toujours plus… et le pire c'était qu'il savait s'y prendre à la perfection pour me pousser à vouloir la même chose que lui…

_ Tu m'as déjà dit ça les deux dernières fois.

_ Je m'occuperais de tout, promit-il généreusement. Tu auras juste à te laisser faire mon amour…

Avec ça il commença à déposer une série de doux baisers sur le haut de mon torse, déterminé à me faire flancher. Je sentais déjà ma volonté vaciller devant sa tendresse. Il avait beau avoir des airs innocents, il cachait bien son jeu le petit diablotin…

_ Je te rappelle que je dois me lever tôt demain… quoi que non, ce matin vu l'heure…, grommelais-je en attrapant ma montre.

Pourquoi essayais-je de raisonner ce petit génie ? Il ne m'écoutait même pas ! Mon amant insatiable remontait déjà ses lèvres vers ma carotide qu'il grignota sensuellement, sachant y trouver un de mes points faibles. Je me mordis les lèvres pour empêcher un gémissement de s'en échapper et fermai les yeux en respirant profondément. Mon aimé était cependant trop aventureux pour se contenter de cela… Ses lèvres firent le chemin inverse pour venir mordiller mes tétons pendant que sa main serpentait le long de mon abdomen pour s'approcher inévitablement de l'objet des désirs de mon aimé.

_ Wolfgang, soupirais-je alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus intéressées.

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant langoureusement et vint s'empaler sur ma virilité qu'il avait à dessein stimulée. J'étouffai un grognement à ces sensations exquises, oubliant déjà l'idée de pouvoir lui en vouloir. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, ses yeux pétillants me rappelèrent qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis des semaines, et que son sourire était authentique. Je me redressai et, sans chercher à me séparer de lui, je m'adossai à la tête de lit rembourrée, le laissant ainsi mener la danse.

Le sourire béat qu'il m'adressa en valait bien la peine. De lui-même, il vint chercher mes mains et les fit descendre le long de mon corps dans une sorte de caresse sensuelle. Je pris le relais, réquisitionnant ses lèvres pendant que je poursuivais les caresses le long de son dos, mon aimé roulant toujours des hanches par-dessus mon corps.

_ Je t'aime, haletais-je contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime tellement Wolfgang…

Mon amant récupéra mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammé et s'immobilisa complètement, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_ Je t'aime Antonio, souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

La douceur de l'échange se ressentit dans le baiser qui suivit, mais aussi dans le rythme de ses mouvements. La nuit fut courte, il devait bien être 3 heures lorsque mon aimé s'effondra sur mon torse, vidé d'énergie. Mais même si j'étais épuisé par ces folles étreintes, je ne m'étais pas senti léger depuis cette fameuse soirée. Maintenant mon Wolfgang avait enterré ses démons, ou du moins une partie, et il était prêt à aller de l'avant. Ereinté, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil avec mon aimé toujours dans mes bras.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes lorsqu'une main commença à me secouer doucement. Je grognais, mécontent d'être réveillé alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de récupérer, mais ce contact ne faiblissait pas.

_ Antonio, m'appela la voix empressée de mon aimé.

_ Hum, grommelais-je en me battant pour ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et je vis mon aimé fort agité. Je me relevais vivement en pensant que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la chambre, que l'abject individu qui s'en était prit à mon aimé était revenu, mais nous étions seuls. Regardant mon amant pour connaitre l'objet de sa précipitation, je n'eu aucune réponse puisque mon aimé se contenta de s'installer sur mon bassin en m'embrassant langoureusement.

_ Wolfgang, l'arrêtais-je. Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ?

Mon aimé s'arrêta à peine le temps de me regarder en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je connaissais cette expression… ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

_ J'ai envie…

Je retins un soupir d'exaspération en attrapant ma montre. 4 heures du matin ! Je n'avais pu dormir qu'une misérable heure !

_ Bonne nuit Wolfgang, soufflais-je en me recouchant.

_ Mais j'ai envie !répéta Wolfgang geignard.

J'avais beau avoir son corps dénudé tout contre moi, j'étais absolument incapable de le suivre dans ses excentricité. Il aurait beau se plaindre, j'avais assez donné ce soir –et ce matin- ! Pourtant mon aimé ne se décourageait pas, tapissant mon torse de baisers tendres.

_ Je t'en prie, Antonio… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça…

En effet, je le sentais très excité contre ma cuisse. Je retins un nouveau soupir. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu satisfaction. Je roulai donc sur moi-même pour me mettre en position dominante et entamai un lent massage sur son membre dressé. Je savais que ça ne lui suffirait pas très longtemps alors je pris les devants sur ses désirs en descendant mes lèvres le long de son torse pour arriver à son entrejambe et le prit dans ma bouche.

_ Non, pas comme ça, pleurnicha mon amant.

Je me reculai de lui pour le regarder sévèrement.

_ Je suis épuisé Wolfgang, alors c'est ça ou rien.

Mon aimé fit la moue mais se laissa faire. Wolfgang connaissait peut-être mes faiblesses, mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Je parvins facilement à lui donner la libération qu'il attendait avant de me réinstaller sous les draps sans lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je n'avais pas retrouvé le sommeil, un corps chaud vint se blottir contre moi. Naturellement, mes bras l'entourèrent et ma tête se reposa contre la sienne. Oui, mon compagnon était fatiguant, mais ça en valait la peine en de tels moments de paix.

Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit. Pourquoi Wolfgang était-il réveillé à cette heure-ci ? Je savais qu'il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, hanté par ses démons, mais pourquoi maintenant alors que nous avions tout fait pour effacer les souvenirs de cet odieux personnage qui s'était attaqué à son corps.

_ Wolfgang ?l'appelais-je doucereux. Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

Même dans la pénombre je pouvais deviner ses traits préoccupé. Je retins un soupir d'exaspération. Ce souvenir ne cesserait-il dont jamais de nous hanter ? Bon, au moins maintenant il avait échangé ses crises de larmes contre une séance de débauche pour calmer ses angoisses, ce que je préférais largement.

Je resserrais ma prise sur le corps de mon amant, lui rappelant ainsi que j'étais le seul à avoir des droits dessus. Mon aimé reposa son visage au creux de mon cou et soupira de bien-être. Certes, nous n'étions pas encore sortis d'affaire mais à deux nous étions plus forts.

Je ne parvins à m'endormir qu'une fois que je fus certain que le sommeil de mon aimé ne serait plus dérangé par d'affreux cauchemars. Le réveil allait être dur…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Maestro Salieri, murmura une voix timide. Vous m'avez demandé de vous réveiller à 7 heures…

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. C'était comme si je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit : j'étais épuisé. Sophia m'adressa un sourire amusé. Bon, nous n'avions pas été très discrets… mais pouvait-on vraiment nous le reprocher dans notre situation ?

Je grognais de mécontentement, rendu grognon par le manque de sommeil, et reportai mon regard sur le corps assoupi à mes côtés. Wolfgang dormait toujours, _lui_, tenant fermement contre lui son oreiller et souriant béatement. Je secouai la tête avec amusement en l'entendant ronronner faiblement. Au moins j'avais la confirmation qu'il faisait d'agréables rêves.

Sophia quitta la pièce pour me laisser m'habiller, mais je n'étais pas tellement décidé à me lever. J'avais beau être irrité par ma courte nuit, mon amant était vraiment adorable. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de passer ma main sur sa joue en une douce caresse aimante, et même endormi Wolfgang réagit à mon contact.

_ Tonio…, gémit-il appréciateur.

Un sourire habilla mes lèvres devant cette scène attendrissante et me résignai à m'habiller. Avant de sortir, je m'approchai une dernière fois de mon aimé et me penchai au dessus de son corps assoupi.

_ Je t'aime, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

_ T'aime… aussi…, marmonna vaguement aussi mon aimé.

Je ris silencieusement et quittai la pièce l'esprit léger. Sophia attendait en bas en disposant de quoi me restaurer sur la table, comme tous les matins.

_ Il va mieux ?s'enquit-elle gentiment.

_ Beaucoup mieux, répondis-je avant de bailler. D'ailleurs, ne le laissez surtout pas sortir de sa chambre. Je lui porterais un plateau de fruits en remontant et je lui laisserai une note. Je serais rentré pour le déjeuner.

Sophia assimila avec facilité les instructions et quitta la salle pour informer les autres domestiques de mes directives. J'avais mes raisons pour interdire Wolfgang de quitter sa chambre… Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau d'humeur concupiscente, il serait bien capable de venir me trouver au palais pour poursuivre la nuit. Ce n'était pas tellement ça qui me dérangeait, il le faisait déjà avant, mais plutôt le fait qu'il fasse le trajet seul alors que nous ne savions pas qui s'en était prit à lui. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose m'était intolérable.

Après m'être rapidement nourri, Sophia me fournit un plateau de fruits que je montai dans la chambre de mon aimé sans un bruit. Je ne risquai pas de le réveiller puisqu'il dormait comme un bébé. D'ailleurs, son habitude à gigoter ayant fait descendre la couverture, la vision de ses fesses qu'il offrait était très attrayante…

Secouant la tête pour me sortir mes idées lubriques de l'esprit, je remontai la couverture dans la crainte qu'il prenne froid et attrapai du papier à musique –puisque je n'avais que ça sous la main- ainsi qu'une plume.

_Reposes-toi bien mon amour et fait le plein de forces car je rentrerais pour déjeuner et je prendrai ma revanche sur la nuit que tu m'as fait passer _

_Nous verrons bien qui fatiguera le premier…_

_Je t'aime_

_Ton musicien préféré_

Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres à la relecture du mot. J'allais vendre mon âme au diable en le provoquant de la sorte –ne jamais défier Wolfgang sur ses capacités d'amant !- mais c'était certainement la seule chance que j'avais de le faire rester dans sa chambre. Même si je l'enfermais il trouverait le moyen de sortir pour venir me rejoindre, alors le plus simple restait de lui lancer un défi.

Je m'approchai du lit et reposai le mot sur mon oreiller, sachant que ce serait le premier endroit où regarderait mon amant en se réveillant, puis je caressai sa joue avant de m'éclipser discrètement. Je me rendis ensuite au palais et me débarrassai prestement de Rosenberg avant de m'isoler dans mon bureau. Ma fonction de maître de la chapelle impériale m'imposait d'évaluer les prétendants au poste de compositeur de la cour. M'installant sur mon canapé, je me mis au travail mais Morphée me surprit pour récupérer mes heures de sommeil.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Antonio ?

Je me réveillais en sursaut, passant mes mains sur mon visage endormit, et me retournai vers Lorenzo qui venait d'entrer dans mon bureau.

_ Hum ?grognais-je.

_ Tu déjeunes avec moi ?me proposa-t-il souriant.

Déjeuner ? Quoi ? Il était quelle heure ? Je sortis précipitamment ma montre. 11h45 ! J'allais être en retard ! Lorenzo fut surprit de ma précipitation à quitter les lieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je courus dans les rues Viennoise, empruntant le moindre raccourci de ma connaissance, et arrivai à bout de souffle devant chez moi. Sophia m'attendait à l'entrée, clairement amusée par la situation.

_ Vous avez 5 minutes de retard. Maestro Mozart s'impatiente, rit-elle complice.

Je lui adressai un sourire avant de monter les marches, prenant soin de dompter ma respiration pendant mon avancée. Arrivé devant la porte je perçu un soupir d'agacement et une série de petits coups, comme si mon amant battait la mesure d'une nouvelle mélodie en m'attendant. J'abaissai aussi silencieusement que possible la poignée mais mes efforts furent inutiles puisque mon aimé avait rivé son regard de prédateur sur la porte. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs dans une position très aguicheuse, placé au centre du lit entièrement nu, adossé à la tête de lit, les jambes écartées et croisées sous lui pour donner une vue dégagée sur son entrejambe pleinement éveillée. Un véritable appel à la luxure…

Malgré notre nuit agitée, mon désir ne tarda pas à refaire surface et il me fallut faire appel à toute ma patience pour le faire languir en me déshabillant le plus lentement possible. Mon aimé gigotait sur place en me dévorant du regard, s'agitant alors que je n'avais même pas encore commencé ma vengeance…

_ Antonio, pleurnicha-il empressé. Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres. Je tenais là ma revanche pour cette nuit délicieusement courte car, même si je l'avais adorée, elle m'avait épuisée. Me mettant à genoux, sur le lit, je rampai jusqu'à m'installer entre les cuisses ouvertes de mon amant, le tirant à moi pour qu'il soit allongé, et esquivai ses lèvres lorsqu'il voulut m'embrasser.

_ Rappelle-moi qui m'a réveillé à 4 heures du matin parce qu'il voulait faire l'amour ?susurrais-je en taquinant le lobe de son oreille de mes dents.

_ Ça ne compte pas, gémit mon aimé en frottant son bassin au mien. Tu ne m'as même pas fait l'amour… Ce n'était même pas des préliminaires…

_ Je me souviendrais de te laisser te débrouiller la prochaine fois que tu me réveilleras en pleine nuit.

Mon aimé sourit avec amusement et leva les hanches pour m'inviter à me fondre en lui. Étais-je déjà venu au bout de sa résistance ? Je ne faisais que commencer… J'esquivai un second baiser, le frustrant d'autant plus, et mordillai ses tétons roses. Mon amant se cambra sous moi, gémissement sans chercher à être discret.

Je vous passe les détails sur ce qui suivit, mais je peux vous dire que je m'étais bien vengé avant de lui avoir donné satisfaction…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tout se passait pour le mieux depuis que mon aimé avait renoué avec les plaisirs de la chair. Mon compagnon revenait au palais, sautillant partout dans les couloirs, et se montrait encore plus chaleureux quand nous étions chez nous. Son inspiration lui était revenue et le travail qu'il accomplissait sur _Don Juan_ était tout simplement parfait.

Pourtant je n'étais pas tranquille… Lorenzo avait beau me dire que c'était certainement un incident isolé, je n'en étais pas si convaincu. J'étais d'autant plus tendu puisque j'avais la sensation que le danger était interne au palais… Peut-être que je devenais paranoïaque, toujours est-il que je préférais quand Lorenzo restait à proximité de l'homme que j'aimais.

Sophia pensait que Wolfgang était sortit d'affaire, et je pensais de même, cependant j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Mon amant était d'une insouciance touchante, ayant retrouvé son âme d'enfant, donc il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de l'absence de punition de ce monstre qui lui avait fait tant de mal. C'était troublant… Depuis que nos corps s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés, Wolfgang semblait s'améliorer de jour en jour, laissant derrière lui toutes ses craintes.

Ce soir l'empereur organisait une nouvelle soirée. Ce n'était pas la première depuis que cet être abject s'était introduit chez nous, mais ce soir j'avais le sentiment qu'il allait se passer une catastrophe, encore une fois… J'aurais bien envoyé Lorenzo prendre soin de mon amant mais mon ami était lui aussi convié. Les domestiques avaient en revanche eu leur lots de recommandations diverses. Ils avaient par exemple interdiction d'ouvrir à qui que ce soit, et il devait toujours en rester un éveiller pour surveiller la porte et guetter les bruits suspects provenant de la chambre de mon amant. A 11 heures, taraudé par l'angoisse, je me retirai en prétextant me sentir mal et rentrai précipitamment chez moi.

Comme je l'avais exigé, un domestique surveillait le hall mais j'avais pourtant l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Rien à signaler ?m'enquis-je en chuchotant.

_ Un homme à cape rodait autour de la maison, mais il a finit par partir il y a un ¼ d'heure, minimisa mon majordome.

Mon cœur manqua quelques battements. Horrifié par la possibilité du retour de l'agresseur, je me précipitai à l'étage et entrai vivement dans la chambre où dormait mon aimé. Justement, un homme correspondant aux descriptions qu'on m'avait faites de l'agresseur empêchait Wolfgang de crier, maintenant sa main fantomatique sur la bouche de mon amant qui paniquait en reconnaissant l'homme qui faisait l'objet de ses cauchemars. La fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était ouverte, trahissant l'illégalité de l'entrée de cet être ignoble.

Fulminant, j'attrapai l'homme par sa cape et lui assenai une droite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir tant il était surpris. Mon amant en profita pour se reculer vivement de lui, se roulant en boule contre le mur, et j'en profitai pour trainer ce monstre par les cheveux jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été le théâtre du délit. Dans le couloir je croisai mon majordome qui accourut dans la chambre de Wolfgang en voyant son agresseur. Rendu peu minutieux par la rage qui m'habitait, je ne pensais pas à verrouiller la porte derrière moi alors que je commençai à rependre ma haine sous forme de coups adressés à ce profane. Je finis par lui retirer sa cape que je jugeai trop encombrante et le choc fut de taille lorsque les rayons argentés de la lune éclairèrent son visage.

C'était Jean-Christian Bach, un homme qui se prétendait ami de mon aimé. Je fus tellement surpris qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était lui le coupable de cette atrocité, et le vil personnage en profita pour fondre sur moi et me mettre à terre. La porte claqua contre le mur, laissant apparaître mon amant paniqué par ma situation et mon majordome qui tentait vainement de le retenir.

_ Sortez-le de là, grognais-je en tentant de reprendre le dessus.

_ Antonio, mon amour, je t'en prie, écartes-toi de lui, ne fais pas ça, il va te faire du mal !pleurait Wolfgang affolé.

Optant pour une solution plus radicale, je balançai mon genou dans l'entrejambe de Bach, ne culpabilisant nullement pour la force que j'y avais mit, et le repoussai pour pouvoir me relever.

_ Sortez-le de là bon sang !m'écriais-je furieux de l'inactivité de mon majordome.

L'homme s'exécuta, bien que lui aussi soit terrifié par la situation, mais je pouvais entendre les cris désespérés de mon aimé malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Toujours roulé en boule sur le sol, Bach semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à ignorer la douleur qui lui brûlait les reins. Affichant un sourire presque cruel –mais pouvait-on vraiment me le reprocher vu les circonstances ?-, je m'avançai vers l'armoire que j'utilisai avec cette maudite nuit et fouillai dans mes affaires pour retrouver le poignard dont Wolfgang ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Je m'avançai ensuite de ce monstre et le forçai à se relever avant de déchirer son bas avec mon arme.

_ Tu ne le feras pas, me défia-t-il. Tu n'as pas le cran de me prendre comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les traits angéliques de Wolfgang…

Cette remarque lui valut un nouveau coup de poing qui le força à cracher le sang qui s'accumulait rapidement dans sa bouche.

_ Tu as totalement raison : tu ne ressembles en rien à Wolfgang, sifflais-je en serrant ma main droite autour de sa gorge pour l'obliger à me regarder.

J'avais fait une promesse à Wolfgang, et je comptai bien l'honorer, mais je ne laisserais pas recommencer ses crimes… Je lâchai vivement sa gorge et portait un coup sec au niveau de sa cuisse. Un cri de douleur pure fendit la nuit paisible. Le sang gicla, mais je n'en avais que faire. Cet homme –ou plutôt, cet eunuque à présent- ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à personne, et même si j'aurais adoré pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains dès à présent, je préférais qu'il ait à vivre le restant de sa misérable vie dans cette condition d'impuissant. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas errer librement pour autant, j'attrapai l'odieux personnage par les cheveux et le tirai avec moi au rez-de-chaussée. Un second domestique, mon cuisinier –un type d'une carrure assez importante- écarquilla les yeux devant l'état sanglant de l'homme que j'avais émasculé.

_ Mo… monsieur, bégaya-t-il. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_ Ça ira, grommelais-je toujours furieux. Je le conduis au palais, assurez-vous que Wolfgang ne quitte pas sa chambre.

_ Bi… bien monsieur.

Je le contournais et tirai mon prisonnier avec moi, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux cris de mon aimé qui me parvenaient depuis l'étage. N'ayant pas prit ma veste, le froid de cette soirée de printemps timide me réveilla assez brutalement, me faisant réaliser ce que j'avais fait. Pas que je le regrette, mais je l'avais fait sur un coup de tête. J'ignorais si Wolfgang arriverait à me voir encore comme le compagnon aimant qu'il avait connu maintenant que j'étais maculé de sang. Une larme m'échappa à cette pensée, mais il fallait que je neutralise définitivement ce type qui ne méritait même pas le nom d'homme.

Le trajet jusqu'au palais ne me parut pas si long que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Bach gémissait toujours de douleur et les gardes nous repérèrent rapidement. Me connaissant, les soldats au service de Joseph II prirent directement mon parti et me débarrassèrent la charge que constituait ce monstre. Accompagné des gardes qui portaient ma charge, je me dirigeai vers le salon privé de l'empereur. Mon arrivée fut très remarquée puisque ma chemise d'ordinaire blanche était maculée de sang et que ma victime en perdait abondement sur le sol marbré du palais.

L'empereur, réellement choqué, fit sortir prestement ses convives. Une fois face à moi, il s'approcha lentement et posa une main tremblante sur mon épaule.

_ Salieri, mon bon ami, êtes-vous à l'origine de ses mutilations ?me questionna-t-il étonné.

_ Oui votre majesté, répondis-je sans émotion.

Joseph II s'avança pour mieux voir l'état déplorable dans lequel j'avais mis Bach. Sa grimace en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Il se retourna vers moi avec sévérité.

_ Et bien ! Expliquez-vous Salieri !exigea-t-il.

Je reportai mon regard sur l'ignoble malfrat que j'avais ramené pour trouver sur son visage l'inspiration des mots pouvant traduire ma répulsion à son égard.

_ Il a prit quelque chose qui m'appartenait, grognais-je.

_ On coupe les mains aux voleurs, on ne les… émascule pas, réprouva l'empereur en cherchant ses mots.

_ Il n'a pas volé un simple objet !m'érigeais-je.

L'empereur Autrichien écarquilla les yeux en faisant le lien avec le « vol » en question et la partie de son anatomie touchée.

_ Il… il s'en est prit à vous… ?bafouilla-t-il horrifié.

_ Non, pas à moi…

_ Mais alors… à qui ?s'étonna l'empereur.

Je fusillais le monstre du regard, le haïssant pour toute la souffrance qu'il nous avait imposée, à moi et à Wolfgang. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il avait fauté et je devais avouer un amour qui serait à l'évidence réprouvé ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je être puni de créer un si beau sentiment que l'amour, alors que lui serait certainement gracié pour avoir semé la destruction sur son passage ?

Je baissai la tête, m'enfermant dans mon mutisme pour protéger celui que j'aimais. Le silence était lourd et accusateur, mais les portes du salon claquèrent violemment alors que quelqu'un entrai dans la pièce. Je ne me retournai pas, peu soucieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais des cris troublèrent à nouveau le silence de la pièce.

_ Antonio ! Oh, mon amour ! Tu n'as rien ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien, je t'en supplie !

Pivotant lentement, je vis celui que j'aimais, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les vêtements sans dessus-dessous, les joues encore humides de ses larmes mais aussi rouges de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à l'empereur pour faire le lien avec mes propos et les inquiétudes de Wolfgang à mon égard. Faisant abstraction du sang qui tachait ma chemise, mon aimé se jeta dans mes bras où je l'accueillis alors qu'il sanglotait doucement.

_ Je crois que je saisis la situation, souffla l'empereur sonné. Bien… je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réellement vous tenir rigueur pour cela… Gardes ! Amenez cette chose sanglante aux cachots et que je ne le revoie plus jamais !

Les deux soldats obéirent docilement alors que je fixai l'empereur, ébahi. Ce dernier m'adressa un sourire complice avant d'éclater de rire. Je n'en revenais pas. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir si bien ! Peut-être était-il saoul…

_ Salieri et Mozart… Mozart et Salieri… Ah, bon sang, si je m'étais attendu à cela !s'esclaffa-t-il gaiment. Mon cher Salieri, vous cachez bien votre jeu, je vous tire mon chapeau. Moi qui vous croyais rivaux, il n'en était rien !

_ Je sais que tout cela est réprouvé mais…, commençais-je.

_ Mon bon Salieri, il est inutile de chercher à vous défendre, me coupa l'empereur paternaliste. Vous savez mieux que quiconque que ces courtisans ne sont que des masques qui cachent de lourds secrets. Tant que vous parvenez à brouiller vos pistes, vous avez ma bénédiction. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous formez un étrange duo, mais un charmant couple quand on y pense.

Mon aimé resserra ses bras autour de moi et frotta sa joue contre mon épaule, enfin calmé, alors que moi je n'y comprenais rien, abasourdi pour le laxisme du souverain. L'empereur nous regarda avec attendrissement alors que je caressai distraitement la crinière dorée de mon compagnon. Certes nous étions un étrange duo, mais nous nous complétions bien à mon avis.

_ Filez mes amis !nous chassa gentiment l'empereur. Il se fait tard et vous tombez de fatigue. Cependant, sachez que je suis pressé de voir votre prochain opéra Mozart.

_ A ce que j'ai pu en entendre, ce sera une pure merveille, souris-je en caressant la joue de mon aimé.

Wolfgang m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et cala sa tête sur mon épaule sans cesser de me couver du regard. Il ne devrait pas m'aimer autant… Il avait tant souffert par ma faute… Ces souvenirs traumatisants ne le quitteraient jamais totalement. Et pourtant il était là, dans mes bras, irradiant de bonheur…

Nous finîmes par quitter le palais, main dans la main puisque personne ne risquait de nous surprendre à cette heure si tardive, et rentrâmes en silence, enfin presque… mon aimé chantonnait, sifflait et sautait dans tous les sens… Bref, il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle. J'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'une façade. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre ce soir, il devrait se sentir vulnérable et particulièrement en danger auprès d'un homme couvert de sang ! Mais pourtant il rayonnait de bonne humeur.

Mon amant me tira dans la salle d'eau une fois rentrés, et nettoya avec tendresse le sang qui maculait ma peau. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé par ma personne, pourtant mon comportement n'avait pas été très humain… Me coupant dans mes réflexions par un baiser langoureux, mon aimé me déconcentra le temps de me guider vers notre chambre où il retira le reste de mes vêtements avant de se dévêtir à son tour pour s'installer sous les draps. Epuisé par cette longue soirée forte en émotions, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir avec mon amant dans les bras, un peu plus serein de le savoir en sécurité.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Il devait être tout juste 4 heures du matin quand je me réveillais. Le sommeil me fuyait… J'avais beau avoir écarté le danger de mon amant, je n'aurais jamais la conscience tranquille. Ne parvenant plus à trouver le sommeil, je me contentai de regarder mon ange dormir, un sourire ingénu aux lèvres, sans me rendre compte des heures qui défilaient.

_ Mmm… Bonjour beau brun, me taquina une voix encore ensommeillé.

Je souris à mon aimé en croisant son regard noisette et caressai sa joue. Désireux de plus de contact, mon amant vint se coller à mon corps, m'entourant d'une aura de chaleur.

_ Bonjour mon amour, répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ J'ai fait un rêve très intéressant, sourit-il suggestif.

Ce ton ne me disait rien qui vaille… Comme pour corroborer mes doutes, mon aimé s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon torse avant de monter ses lèvres à mon oreille.

_ J'ai rêvé que mon amant me faisait l'amour comme un dieu, ce qui est déjà vrai en général, et qu'il me faisait crier son nom jusqu'au bout de la nuit, susurra-t-il en caressant mon torse de sa main droite.

Finalement mon amant ne semblait pas si traumatisé que ça par la soirée de la veille, ou du moins il voulait enterrer ces souvenirs douloureux.

_ Wolfgang !ris-je.

_ Mais c'est vrai !s'offusqua mon aimé. Regarde !

Il prit ma main et la posa sur son membre effectivement excité en relevant la tête pour me faire ses yeux suppliants.

_ C'est sensé prouver quoi ?m'amusais-je. Tu as toujours envie !

_ Non, j'ai toujours envie de toi, il y a une grande différence.

Je ris à nouveau mais Wolfgang récupéra mes lèvres pour me faire taire de la plus délicieuse des façons. Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses mais je me reculai de sa bouche pour pouvoir l'embêter encore un peu.

_ Dans l'application, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça change.

_ Oh et puis zut !s'exclama mon aimé déjà impatient. Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Mon aimé récupéra mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de trouver quelque chose à répliquer et s'assit sur mon bassin alors que ses mains me prodiguaient de tendres caresses. Nous passâmes la matinée au lit, comme nous le faisions _avant_.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'étais seul dans le lit quand je me réveillais pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je m'habillais et me mis à la recherche de mon amant dans la maison, mais je fus bien forcé de constater qu'il n'était nulle part.

_ Maestro Mozart est parti voir Lorenzo, m'informa Sophia. J'ai pensé que ça ne vous dérangerez pas et il avait l'air sûr de lui alors je l'ai laissé partir…

_ Vous avez bien fait, soupirais-je quelques peu déçu. Il ne craint plus rien de toute façon.

Sophia disposa après m'avoir proposé du thé, me laissant seul face à mon ennui. Sans Wolfgang la maison me paraissait si vide… Mon regard se porta sur la porte de la chambre à l'étage, cette chambre condamnée… Mon aimé y avait encore un tas d'affaires auxquelles il tenait mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force d'aller récupérer. Autant faire ça pendant qu'il était absent, ça éviterait de rouvrir la plaie.

Pas très motivé, je montai lourdement les marches et pénétrai dans la chambre. Tous les mauvais souvenirs me revinrent à l'esprit… l'état dans lequel j'avais trouvé Wolfgang, les cris terrifiés de mon aimé quand, la veille, j'avais rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à ce monstre, le sang qui avait coulé –et qui tachait toujours les tapis-… Un soupir m'échappa. Et dire que cette pièce était synonyme de tant de plaisir avant cette nuit maudite… tout avait bien changé depuis…

Puisque je n'étais pas très –voire pas du tout- motivé, je décidai de procéder de façon stratégique pour passer le moins de temps possible dans cette pièce. Dans un premier temps je repoussai tous les meubles contre les murs et retirai les draps ainsi que les tapis, puis j'ouvrai la fenêtre pour balancer l'ensemble côté jardin, dans l'idée de les brûler prochainement. Dans la lancée, je m'équipai d'une bassine d'eau et d'un linge pour essayer de faire disparaitre les traces du sang que j'avais fait couler la veille, mais la tâche s'avéra nettement plus difficile. Quand, après une heure de vains efforts, j'abandonnais l'idée et pensai à faire retapisser cette chambre, je m'intéressais à l'armoire qui contenait nos affaires. Bien que le travail soit vaste, l'odeur omniprésente de mon aimé adoucissait ce fardeau. Il me fallut une bonne ½ heure pour déplacer les vêtements de Wolfgang –sans même les ranger dans l'autre armoire !- puisque mon aimé entassait une quantité impressionnante de vêtements qu'il ne portait pourtant jamais.

J'arrivais enfin à la commode, plus précisément aux tiroirs de mon amant puisque les miens étaient rapides à ranger, quand je m'arrêtai en tombant sur des partitions que je n'aurais jamais pensé retrouver. Il s'agissait de ma première collaboration avec Wolfgang, quand nous tentions d'être « amis », mais ça n'avait rien donné de brillant puisque mon aimé avait décidé de dessiner mes yeux à la place de transcrire les notes que je lui dictai. Quand j'avais réalisai qu'il avait la tête complètement ailleurs et qu'il n'écrivait pas sous ma dictée, j'avais demandé à voir lesdites partitions et celui qui n'était alors pas encore mon amant se contenta d'éclater de son rire aigu si particulier à sa personne. Je gardai un bon souvenir de cette journée. En règle générale, je gardai toujours de bons souvenirs des journées que je passai en compagnie de celui que j'aimais.

_ Je pensais que tu serais resté au lit, s'attrista une voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille.

Me retournant lentement, je fis face à mon aimé qui me dévisageai avec une moue boudeuse, nonchalamment appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. Il brillait dans ses yeux une lueur joueuse qui ne me rassurait pas, d'autant plus qu'il gardait consciencieusement une main derrière son dos.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être là mon amour, me contentais-je de répondre.

_ Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois, fanfaronna-t-il en avançant d'un grand pas. Du moins, je suis fort quand tu es avec moi.

Je lui souris, touché par sa déclaration, et le laissai s'approcher à son rythme. De là où j'étais je ne parvenais toujours pas à voir ce qu'il dissimulait derrière son dos…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes mains ?le questionnais-je suspicieux.

Le sourire carnassier qu'il m'offrit m'inquiéta encore plus. Mon aimé pouvait avoir des idées vraiment étranges parfois…

_ D'abord mon bisou, après la surprise !exigea-t-il tel un enfant capricieux.

Connaissant mon amant sur le bout des doigts, je savais que c'était la meilleure façon d'obtenir rapidement des résultats. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher et mon aimé sautilla jusqu'à moi pour parvenir à mes lèvres. Ce fut cependant lui qui mit un terme au baiser, frustré de ne pouvoir m'enlacer comme il le souhaitait puisque ses mains étaient prises. Ne se reculant que d'un minuscule pas, mon aimé sortit de son dos une magnifique rose jaune qu'il me tendit.

_ Une rose jaune pour te montrer que tu es mon soleil personnel.

J'arquai un sourcil touché par son attention, et attrapai la rose d'une main tremblante d'émotion alors que mon aimé me souriait. Son regard toujours plongé dans le mien, il sortit une seconde rose de son dos, blanche celle-ci.

_ Une rose blanche pour te montrer que tu es mon illustration de la perfection : un homme droit et bon, toujours là pour me protéger.

Ma vue se brouilla partiellement tant les larmes noyaient mes yeux. Je récupérais la seconde rose, pensant que mon aimé s'arrêterait là, mais il avait toujours sa main derrière son dos. S'approchant pour m'embrasser chastement, il se recula ensuite pour me tendre une rose de la couleur homonyme.

_ Une rose… ben rose, rit-il pour te symboliser toute la tendresse que tu m'inspires.

Une larme trahit mon émotion et mon aimé s'empressa de venir la recueillir sur son pouce avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le sourire tendre qu'il m'adressa fit défaillir mon cœur. Jetant à peine un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il sortit une flamboyante rose orange de son dos.

_ Une rose orange pour te donner une idée du feu qui me dévore dans nos étreinte passionnées, susurra-t-il nettement plus suggestif.

Je ne pus empêcher un rire étouffé de traverser mes lèvres en prenant délicatement la rose de ses mains et mon aimé feignit de s'offusquer. Se mordillant la lèvre, il avança sa main pour me montrer la dernière rose qu'il tenait, d'une couleur vermeille envoutante.

_ Et une rose rouge pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'aime vivre avec toi, combien tu m'es important et tu me rends fort. Elle est rouge comme le sang qui coule dans nos veines, et qui nous rend fort, à la différence que tu es la seule force dont j'ai besoin dans la vie. Je t'aime Antonio.

Une seconde larme d'émotion m'échappa mais cette fois-ci mon amant vint directement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'offrir un baiser intense dans la quantité d'amour qu'il exhalait. Nous ne nous séparâmes qu'une fois à court d'air, et même alors mon aimé choisit de rester confortablement dans mes bras.

_ Alors bien sûr ce rose faneront, poursuivit-il nostalgique en caressant la pétale d'une rose qu'il venait de m'offrir. Mais sache que mon amour pour toi est éternel. Je t'appartiens, corps et âme, bien au-delà de la mort…

_ Tout comme moi, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime Wolfgang, plus que tout.

Mon aimé me sourit et passa ses bras autour de ma nuque pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Finalement, nous étions parvenus à construire un souvenir heureux dans cette chambre que nous avions condamnée, mais le plus important restait la guérison miraculeuse de mon aimé. Il était tout pour moi, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité revivre ce cauchemar.

_ Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire !s'exclama mon compagnon en se séparant plutôt brutalement de mes lèvres.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, tellement sonné par cet arrêt brutal. Pour ne rien arranger, mon aimé s'écarta d'un pas de moi, quittant ainsi mes bras.

_ Je vous invite très officiellement à la première de _Don Juan_ que je donne ce soir, ô grand maître de la chapelle impériale, fit-il exagérément.

J'arquai un sourcil, étonné par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait mené ce projet, mais il sautillait déjà vers moi pour s'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres, m'empêchant de poser la moindre question. Le baiser fut fougueux et affamé, mais nous nous obligeâmes à en rester là… pour le moment…

_ Alors c'était pour ça les roses ?le taquinais-je. Tu veux me soudoyer ?

_ Non, les roses c'est parce que je t'aime, rit-il complice. Le baiser c'était pour te corrompre.

Je ris avec lui et récupérai ses lèvres, cependant je sentais dans son comportement qu'il caricaturait un gamin lors de son premier baiser. Riant contre ses lèvres, je finis par me séparer de lui pour le regarder faire ses gamineries.

_ Alors ?demanda-t-il les yeux brillants. J'aurais une bonne critique ?

_ Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me convaincre Maestro Mozart, le défiais-je.

Les yeux de mon amant s'allumèrent d'une flamme de convoitise avant qu'il ne me tire avec lui dans la chambre qui était désormais la notre. Mon aimé me corrompu comme il savait si bien le faire et me fit crier son nom un bon moment avant de me laisser me reposer en prévision de la soirée.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Et mon bisou !s'écria une voix geignarde. Je veux mon bisou porte-bonheur !

Je m'arrêtais net. Nous étions dans les coulisses de l'opéra où _Don Juan_ devait être joué dans quelques minutes, et mon aimé refusait de me laisser partir tant que je n'aurais pas satisfait sa requête.

_ Wolfgang, soupirais-je. Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop grand pour ça ?

_ Mais je vais tout rater sinon…, minauda mon aimé.

J'essayai de me faire sévère, sachant pertinemment comment ça avait finit la première fois –à savoir que nous avions accumulé une ½ de retard sur la représentation à causes de nos batifolages- mais mon amant me fit ses yeux suppliants. Le bougre aurait mérité un prix pour ça !

Mon amant me sentant flancher, il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche féline mais je bloquai son avancée d'une main sur son torse lorsqu'il fut trop près. Contrarié, mon aimé suivit mon regard porté sur les danseurs et comédiens et comprit mes réticences. Il m'attira dans le premier bureau venu et me plaqua contre le mur pour m'embrasser avec sa passion habituelle.

_ Encore heureux que ce soit mon bureau, commenta avec ironie Lorenzo. Quand vous seriez-vous arrêtés si je n'avais pas été là ?

Wolfgang ne se dérangea pas de la présence de notre ami dans la pièce, mais je le forçai à lâcher mes lèvres par politesse envers mon compatriote. Ce dernier nous observait avec amusement alors que mon aimé ruminait sa contrariété d'être interrompu.

_ Il ne te reste que 10 minutes avant le grand saut Wolfgang, je pense qu'il serait bon que tu te prépares, lui conseilla gentiment Lorenzo.

Mon amant soupira fortement en le dardant d'un regard noir, et attrapa mon visage pour me ravir un dernier baiser avant de disparaitre.

_ Ne tient pas rigueur à Wolfgang de son attitude, tu le connais…, m'excusais-je pour lui.

_ Justement, ça fait plaisir de le revoir ainsi, sourit Lorenzo. Je voulais te parler de Bach en revanche…

Je grimaçai, me tendant involontairement à l'entente de ce nom qui m'était insupportable. D'un geste impatient, je le pressai à enchainer.

_ J'ai demandé à un ami qui étudie les aliénés de le voir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il en a pensé ?sifflais-je toujours crispé.

_ Il m'a dit que Bach souffrait d'une maladie mentale qui lui faisait croire des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, sans citer de nom, et il m'a dit qu'il s'était certainement imaginé que Wolfgang avait besoin de lui d'une quelconque façon, d'où sa première… bref… Et quand il a vu que Wolfgang allait de nouveau mieux, il s'est dit que son « intervention » devenait urgente puisqu'il l'a interprété comme un signe de mal-être. En résumé, Bach est fou et très dangereux, mais personne n'aurait put prévoir qu'il perdrait ainsi la raison et dans son état actuel il ne fera plus de mal.

Je hochai la tête sèchement et quittai la pièce à grandes enjambées. J'aurais préféré ne plus jamais entendre parler de cet homme que je détestai plus que tout. Maintenant seul Wolfgang m'importait, et notre avenir de couple. Jamais plus je ne commettrais l'erreur de le laisser de la sorte vulnérable à la maison. Dès que possible je ferais renforcer les sécurités en posant de nouveaux verrous et en bloquant l'accès au balcon par le jardin, actuellement facilité par la présence d'un muret qu'il faudra démolir.

J'arrivais aux côtés de l'empereur et servit les banalités d'usage, bien que notre regard en dise long sur ce que nous en pensions, et patientai calmement en attendant que mon aimé s'avance sur scène. Le silence se fit enfin dans la salle. Wolfgang salua la foule pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure, presque à l'avance. Au lieu de commencer à guider ses musiciens comme il aurait dû le faire, il demanda l'attention de son public.

_ Je voudrais dédier cet opéra à une personne que j'aime tout particulièrement et sans qui je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui, sourit-il. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout et que je lui dois mon inspiration. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser le nom puisque cette personne se reconnaîtra.

Mon aimé fit exprès de ne pas arrêter son regard sur moi et pourtant je savais que ces paroles m'étaient personnellement adressées. J'essuyai discrètement une larme d'émotion qui m'avait échappée et reportai mon attention sur son travail qui valait bien toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde.

Certes nous avions essuyé des coups durs de la vie, mais en étant là l'un pour l'autre nous avions su nous reconstruire pour en sortir encore plus fort. N'était-ce pas le principal au final ?

FIN


End file.
